Two Lives Are More Exciting Than One
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: They're just three average girls trying to make it by in life. Oh, and they're secretly Townsville's superheroes at night. When the girls meet the boys, fireworks fly, but they soon become embroiled in a massive plot that there's no easy way out of. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me no owney the Powerpuff Girls!

**Author's Note:** Look who's got a new fic! :D

Tee hee, sorry it took so long to finally roll out, but I've been ridiculously busy between camp, my job and volunteering. I finally decided on a plot I like and was able to lay out a rough outline, so that explains the wait. I'll try to update as regularly as I can, but since I've only got a few hours at a time, I can't make too many promises.

Anyways, this is kinda an AU where the girls aren't public superheroes. If you've ever seen Smallville or even the animated Superman, Spiderman or Batman shows, they all have secret identities and live double lives for various reasons. I always wondered what would happen if the Powerpuff Girls did that, and I got this! It might get kinda dark, but I'm a happy-fluffy kinda gal, so no worries.

Reds being my absolute fave, this will be predominantly Brick/Blossom. But expect Blues and Greens too!

I hope you enjoy it! Be sure to leave me some kind words at the end! C:

...

It was past midnight and in the darkest alleys of the city Townsville, hordes of criminals lurked awaiting their next prey. See, Townsville wasn't exactly famous for its brilliant law enforcement system and crime ran rampant throughout the town. The innocent citizens of the quaint metropolis had lived in fear for the longest time, until a glimmer of hope shone down on the grimy depths of the town. Now, this city had something few others had- a guardian. Three, in fact. And while they couldn't be everywhere at all times, these three girls had undoubtedly made the town a safer place.

In the south part of town, a frail woman, no younger than sixty-five, tottered down the deserted road, taking a sharp turn into a dank alley. She clutched onto her faded leather purse, looking down, afraid to see what hid in the shadows. She knew she shouldn't have been out this late. Bad things happened to old ladies who weren't tucked inside locked areas after 11. She quickened her pace, deciding that there was nothing more she wanted to see than the smiling faces of her grandchildren the next morning.

But maybe fate had something else in mind.

"Hey, lady, where ya going?" a raspy voice called out, stepping in front of her. The voice belonged to a lanky, seedy-looking man with a sharp knife in his hand. "How about you hand over the purse and nobody gets hurt?"

"I-I can't!" she stuttered. "It's where my savings are! And little Johnny's birthday is less than a week!" she pleaded.

He narrowed his eyes, "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he growled, taking a step forward and pushing the elderly woman to the ground.

"H-H-HELP!" the woman cried, desperately hoping a savior was in her midst.

Her prays were answered as a streak of pink came into view, followed by a 'whoosh'. The dimly illuminated alley betrayed the true ferocity of the newly appeared figure, so it stepped into the light to give the mugger a better view. She was tall, curvy and under her black eye mask, her fuchsia eyes glared with an unprecedented intensity. She was clad in a full-body leather outfit that fit her figure well; a black leather jacket, zipped up to only give a peek of a cleavage, sleek leather tights tucked into black leather boots and a coral pink belt hanging loosely at her wide hips.

"You heard the woman," she stated firmly, flipping her auburn bangs out of her eyes and back towards her long, luminescent ponytail. "Let her go," she whispered dangerously.

The criminal gave her a sour look, "You aren't the boss of-"

Before he could finish his rudimentary reply, a simply jerk of the leather-clad woman's arm sent him flying into the wall. He moaned, drifting into a state of unconsciousness. The pink-highlighted figure zoomed over to the prostate grandmother and gingerly handing her her purse, cautioning her against the dangers of strolling around Townsville at this time of night.

"Thank you so much, young lady," the gray-haired woman clutched her hands together, "I don't know what would've happened to me!"

"Don't thank me," she smiled gently, "It's my job."

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, peering into the other's pink eyes.

"Rose," the savior answered. "Have a safe night!" she wished and with that, disappeared into a pink beam in the sky.

Two streets over, Rose touched down from her aerial stint to approach two figures bearing a resemblance to her. The first wore an identical jacket, but black booty shorts and combat boots with a lime belt at her hips. Behind her black eye mask were two piercing emerald eyes and a head full of lustrous ebony locks. The second wore a sleeveless leather top whose neckline dipped down far enough for a tasteful amount of cleavage. She also wore black leather tights and boots and like her counterparts, a belt of her color, turquoise. Her cerulean orbs hid behind a similar face mask and her golden curls hung loosely in two pigtails.

"How are we doing?" Rose asked the two women.

"Great!" the blonde answered animatedly, "I stopped two muggings and a murder," she explained.

"Two murders and a rape," the brunette replied casually, examining her nails as if stopping those heinous crimes were a routine task. ...Wait, it was.

"Good work, Skye," Rose nodded at the blonde. "And Jade," she did the same to the brunette. She let her lips curl into a smile, but then soon unfolded when her super-hearing picked up on a cry for help across town. "Did you hear that?"

The other two nodded gravely and narrowing her eyes, Rose crouched her knees and preparing to take off, she sent an eye-beam to the nearest brick wall, engraving a pink P. Skye followed in suit, imprinting a blue P and Jade finished it off with a green G.

Within milliseconds, their mark had adorned that spot and the only thing left of them there were the dissipating streaks of their respective colors.

...

"Morning, Buttercup," Blossom, the beautiful redhead, pulled her head of the that day's newspaper to greet her brunette sister. Buttercup just cursed to herself as she stepped into the impeccably clean kitchen.

"I hate mornings," the green-eyed girl grumbled as she rubbed her eyes to grab a warm cup of coffee, courtesy of their youngest sister, Bubbles. Unlike the redhead already clad in a crisp black pencil skirt, pink ruffle blouse and pink pumps ready to face the day, Buttercup was still in her crumpled green pajama pants and black night shirt. She was thankful her shift at the police station didn't start until ten.

"We know," Blossom rolled her eyes playfully. Putting the newspaper down and walking to the sink to wash her dishes from her breakfast, Blossom pat her sister reassuringly on the back.

Buttercup, now semi-conscious thanks to magic of caffeine, finally noticed what her older sister was absorbed in earlier. With a piece of toast in her mouth, she exclaimed, "Hey, look, we're on the front page!"

"No way!" a squeal emanated from the next room, followed by the happy skips of their youngest and most ebullient sister, Bubbles. "We are?" she exclaimed excitedly, joining Buttercup's side.

"Yup," Blossom beamed as her two sisters fought to read the article adorning the front page, _Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue! by Robin Snyder_. No matter how self-assured she was, Blossom always loved it when others could appreciate her hard work. Robin's fine journalistic skill combined with her exciting retelling of the girls' heroics the night before was bound to strike a chord in hearts of the citizens of Townsville. Blossom made a mental note to thank her friend, Robin, later.

"Wow, Robin's the best, huh?" Bubbles grinned as she finished the article. Her smile faltered, "Things like that make me wonder why we have to live doubles lives," she said softly.

Blossom was about to answer, but the radio playing in the background beat her to the punch.

_"...those infernal girls don't belong in Townsville! They're monsters and they belong in a government lab. Those kinds of powers are unnatural and who knows why kind of havoc they'll wreak next? After all-"_

Sighing, Blossom turned the volume to mute and gave Bubbles a defeated look, "Remember now?" Bubbles nodded meekly while Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Those guys are idiots. We've never done anything to hurt an innocent person _ever_!" Buttercup cried.

"We have powers beyond their wildest dreams," Blossom reasoned, "We've never given them reason to fear us, but it's only expected if some of them do," she explained. Blossom didn't like leading two lives any more than her sisters did, but she knew it was vital to the safety of her, her sisters and those people close to her.

Eager to break the tension suffocating the room, Bubbles piped up. "So, Blossom," she turned towards her neatly-dressed sister. "Since your semester's over, what are you doing today?" she asked curiously.

Blossom, though only 21, was enrolled in one of the most prestigious law schools in the country. It was summer break for her as of yesterday, but unlike so many of her peers, she wouldn't be tanning at the beach or sightseeing in Europe.

She and her sisters didn't get paid for their night job and money was a scarce commodity in the Utonium household. Buttercup was barely making enough to support herself as a law enforcement officer for the corrupt Townsville Police Department while Bubbles was putting herself through getting an art degree by working two shifts at the Townsville Diner. Blossom attended law school from scholarships and worked an internship to help cover the costs of rent and utilities, leaving little left for savings.

Her internship had finished with the school year and Blossom needed a way to make money this summer, so when she was offered a lucrative job as a paralegal for one of the biggest firms in the city, she was elated. Yesterday, however, she received a disheartening phone call telling her to take herself elsewhere because they had already filled the position.

Blossom frowned, "Jobhunting," she replied.

Buttercup looked at her quizzically, "What about that paralegal thing you wouldn't shut up about?"

"They found a 'more suitable candidate'," Blossom answered bitterly.

"Bullshit," Buttercup called. Folding her arms, she said, "They know you're the best candidate out there for whatever it is they're looking for."

"It's their loss," Bubbles added, giving a sympathetic smile.

Blossom couldn't help but smile at her sisters' unrelenting belief in her, "You girls are sweet, but facts are facts. I've got to go find a job. And soon."

...

After Blossom left for her interviews, Bubbles strapped on her white apron and tennis shoes, grabbed her purse and with a quick goodbye to Buttercup, she walked over to the diner. The diner was only a mile away from their apartment and the area they lived in was safe enough. Plus, if anyone was stupid enough to attack Bubbles, they'd regret it for sure.

A 'ding' sounded as Bubbles entered the familiar restaurant and she flashed a warm smile to the manager and owner, Sandy. Sandra Keane, a kind woman well into her forties, ran the diner and was one of the sweetest bosses a person could ask her. For some reason, Bubbles always thought she would make a perfect kindergarten teacher.

"Good morning, Sandy!" Bubbles chirped as she grabbed her notepad and pencil out of her apron pocket. Walking to the back to put her things in her locker, Bubbles smoothed out her baby blue top and white skirt. Opening her locker and seeing a painting she had created of her and her sisters laughing jovially, Bubbles couldn't help but long for her big break. Art was her passion and even though it might seem silly, she hung onto the hope that one day she would be able to pursue it full-time.

Bubbles slapped on a smile and stepped into the diner, with no other choice than to conquer the day ahead of her.

...

On the other side of town, Buttercup stepped into the Townsville Police Department.

"'Sup, Buttercup?" a chubby man in his fifties greeted Buttercup as she entered the precinct, a jelly donut making its way to his mouth.

Buttercup groaned, "Lay off the donuts, Brickowski. You're just fueling the stereotype," she said as she dumped her stuff onto her desk and slouched into her chair.

"Well, good morning to you too," he said snootily before turning away to consume another.

"Late night?" the officer beside her chuckled.

Buttercup turned to face the brunet man and gave him a wry smile, "You don't know the half of it, Mitch."

"Hey, that's Officer Mitchelson to you," he teased, pointing at her.

Buttercup shook her head and rolling her eyes playfully, returned her attention to her work. She enjoyed working at the TPD; when she could ignore the rampant corruption, it was a rewarding career and it helped her night job as well. Buttercup always kept an eye out for suspicious people during the day so she could watch them at night.

"So, you going for that open position?" Mitch asked her.

Buttercup couldn't help but grin. An old officer had retired the week before, freeing a higher up position. Interviews were going to happen soon and they would have to pick a replacement. A promotion meant not only power, but a raise too. And she needed that.

"I might," she let her pouty lips curl into a smile. "I just might."

...

Blossom had spent the entire day running around Townsville, meeting with executives and lawyers who had a position that needed to be filled. She had rolled out the charm in every single meeting, but she knew she hadn't secured a position anywhere yet. Perhaps it was sour attitudes of her interviewers, or maybe the destitute state of the Townsville economy, but Blossom wasn't making much progress and she hated that.

She had one last interview and she could _not _blow it. She needed this job. The CEO of J&M Industries, Brick Johnson, had recently fired his personal assistant and was in the market for a new one. She had done her research on him; he was notorious for his short temper and quick wit and until recently, his eligibility as a bachelor. He had a strong business sense and J&M was topping the charts of local, state and even national markets and a position with him couldn't be anything except fruitful. She had heard rumors about his past PAs, but decided there was no sense in dwelling on the uncertain. Plus, Blossom Utonium was always up for a challenge.

_I mean, how hard can it be_? she thought. That would come back to bite her.

She rubbed her eyes, mentally cursing her itchy hazel contacts. Blossom's natural eye color was pink, which quite frankly, was unnatural. She couldn't be giving away hints to her secret identity, so it only made sense for her to hide the most distinguishing characteristic she shared with Rose.

From the other side of the lobby, the receptionist gave Blossom a little nod and with that, she took in a deep breath, mustered up all the confidence she had and walked straight into the lavish office of Brick Johnson.

"Good afternoon," Blossom said warmly, stepping towards his desk. His chair was turned away from her, so she wasn't sure what to expect from the corporate mogul. Clearing her throat, she repeated herself, "Good afternoon," she said, this time a little louder.

"I heard you," a sharp, baritone voice replied to her. Blossom gulped. This guy sounded intimidating.

But manners were manners. He should at least say some sort of formality back to her. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Brick spun around to face her and Blossom felt her breath hitch in her throat. He had a head full of copper hair that was tied back in a neat pony tail, a face littered with sharp features and a strong jawline. He wore a crisp red Armani shirt, black slacks and a black tie that hung loosely from his neck. His chocolate eyes gazed at her intensely and his stoic mouth soon curled into a smirk. "Miss Utonium?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mister Johnson?" Blossom replied, her confident voice betraying the nervousness she couldn't help but feel inside.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started," he declared. He eyed the plush leather chair facing his desk, letting Blossom know that she should sit. She complied and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to start. At her silence, "Okay, then," he muttered, flipping through the file in his hand carelessly, stopping every now and then.

"I think this is part where you ask me questions," Blossom piped up, her sharp tongue getting the better of her. Blossom mentally berated herself; she knew she had to be on her best behavior.

"That seems fair," Brick shrugged. "So, tell me, why do you want this job?"

Blossom bit her lip. She didn't _want _it. But she needed it. "It seems like a wonderful opportunity and I think I could learn a lot," she answered, not being completely truthful.

Brick snorted, "You're a law student. Why would you care about business?"

Blossom wondered how he had gathered that from a few haphazard glances to what she assumed was her file, but continued, "Well, since I'm not familiar with it, I think it'll be a challenge. And I like challenges."

Brick smirked, "Then you'll be in for a hell of a time. If I hire you, that is," he clarified.

"I've got a lot of experience in a lot of different areas and I've got all kinds of skills. I can multitask, organize, plan, collaborate- anything, you name it," Blossom said, her words getting stronger and stronger as she continued, "I've got everything you could ever want in a personal assistant."

"A sense of humor?" Brick asked dryly.

"That too," Blossom said wryly. "When there's something to laugh about, that is," she narrowed her eyes, but slipped him a smile so he wouldn't think she was being too pretentious.

"Well, I'm still not convinced," Brick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "A lot of people are after this job, you know."

"Is that why your last five PAs quit within the first week?" Blossom asked pointedly. Blinking lights were going on inside her mind, but she ignored them. To hell with this job; she could find another. Blossom was just tired with catering to the stupid little needs of puerile and prurient executives. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"They didn't have what it takes," Brick narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't feel a thing under his hard stare, which could normally get the strongest of people on their knees. "Do you?"

"I do. And more," Blossom replied sharply. "And if you can't see that, then I'm sorry," she shook her head and began to stand up to leave.

"I see that," Brick said thoughtfully, eyeing her. After a beat, "Alright, you've got the job."

Blossom was prepared to hear a lot of things from him after her outburst, but that was _not _one of them. She wasn't sure how to respond. "I-I-"

"Yeah, yeah, we can work out the details like salary and stuff later," Brick said offhandedly. "I've just got one rule."

"And that's...?" Blossom was finally able to form a coherent sentence. Flattening out her crisp pencil skirt, she sent him a nervous smile as she awaited his reply.

"Your dresses have _got_ to come higher up than that," he smirked. Before she could reply, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Blossy."

...

What'd you think? Sound interesting so far? Don't worry, the other two ruffs will appear in the next chapter. I changed the boys last name to Johnson because it sounds less... Evil-monkey-ish.

Lots of nice reviews will equal a speedy update! Tee hee, thanks for reading C:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Glad y'all like it C:

...

Brick was in a surprisingly pleasant mood as he stepped into the elevator that head to his penthouse floor. He and his brothers shared an enormous bachelors' pad on the very top floor of the J&M Industries building in downtown Townsville. The floor was divided into three distinct areas with a large common room in the middle, connecting them. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he opened his left eye wide so that the security camera could verify his identity and allow exit onto the floor.

With a little 'beep', the elevator opened and Brick inhaled, happy to be home after a hard day at work. His work didn't go without fruition, though; he managed to secure a few more clients _and _find a new assistant. She seemed competent enough and Brick was desperate, so he had hired her on the spot. Blossom, he recalled her name to be, wasn't completely unattractive either and he smirked to himself as he remembered how flustered she was at the end of the interview. Even if she turned out to be a complete ditz, at least she'd be fun to toy around with.

"Afternoon, bro," a friendly voice greeted the redhead. Brick looked over to the island counter where his blond brother sat, engrossed in that day's newspaper. Brick scowled seeing the letters that littered the front page, his good mood dissipating on the spot.

_Powerpuff__Girls to the Rescue! _followed by a close-up of a wall that was desecrated with their characteristic emblem- two Ps followed by a G.

"Put that thing down, Boomer," he growled. Taking another glance at his brother, "Wait... Are you reading?" he added as an afterthought.

"Very funny," Boomer placed the newspaper down onto the counter to give his brother a toothy grin, "I was looking at the cartoons." Frowning at Brick's unamused countenance, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Those stupid little girls running around town, thinking they're hot shit," Brick muttered, making his way over to the alcohol cabinet.

Boomer looked at him quizically, but then recalled that day's headline. "Oh," realization hit and he crumpled up the newspaper. "Don't let those girls get to you, bro," he tried to cheer him up.

Brick turned around to give a steely glare to his brother, "I'm not five, Boomer," he spat. The blond recoiled. Brick sighed, "Sorry, man. Those girls are always just giving me a hard time," Brick shook his head as he took his scotch and joined Boomer's side.

"Story of your life, bro," Butch chuckled as he walked into the room, only catching the last bit of his brothers' conversation.

"Good one," Boomer high-fived him.

Brick rolled his eyes, "We're not talking about just any girls. We were referring to those Powderpuffs," he spat their name as it was poison.

Butch shrugged, "What's so bad about them?" he scratched his head, trying to remember.

The eldest growled, tightening his grip around his drink. "Don't you remember how many times they've busted a shipment? Or how many operations and backdoor deals got destroyed by their incessant meddling? Or many of our business partners they've beaten and _jailed_?" Brick's ferocity transferred to his hand as his drink exploded under his grip, sending shards of glass and droplets of alcohol everywhere. His scowled deepened further.

"Oh, yeah!" Butch exclaimed, not bothering to stifle his chuckle at his brother's outburst. After a moment, he looked at the redhead a little more seriously, "Dude, don't freak out. Anything they can do, we can do ten times that," he declared confidently.

"I know, I know," Brick said offhandedly, "That's not my concern. I've got a lot of big deals lined up for the next few weeks and I don't need them screwing it up," he glowered.

"We won't let anything go wrong," the blond put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "We've got your back, man."

Brick couldn't suppress a grin at the brotherly sentiment and was about to reply when the phone in his front pocket vibrated. His eyebrows creasing, he pulled the phone out with a hand that instead of pouring blood out of the cuts supposed to be littered all over it, was smooth and didn't have a single sign of scarring.

"Who is it?" Butch grinned at his brother.

Brick's famous scowl returned again and instead of answering the phone, he tightened his fist around it until it was nothing but a pile of black dust.

Boomer snickered, "Didn't you _just _get a new phone number?"

"Don't. Remind. Me." He enunciated each word to express his anger and frustration. He was about to continue when their landline went off with an irritating string of rings. Brick didn't have to see the caller ID to know that it was her and that he didn't want to talk. Narrowing his eyes, they flashed crimson and sent a red beam straight to phone, incinerating it.

After a few moments of utter and complete silence, "Well," Butch started out awkwardly. "I'm gonna head over to that new club down the street. Catch you guys later," he gave them a little nod before stepping out.

"Yeah, and I have a thing... To do. You know," Boomer explained lamely, zipping out quicker than his green-eyed brother had.

Brick just stood up, shaking his head, trying to think positive thoughts and get his mind off of all the things that irritated him so. Storming to his room, he couldn't help but face an enormous wall-size painting of two men standing side-by-side, grinning in almost a creepy way. The first was a short, stocky older man who resembled a primate more than anything. He was dressed in a casual business suit and had a head (and face) of graying hairs, a large nose and big ears and pointy teeth. The second was taller and leaner, more effeminate and glowing. Like the first, he was dressed in a business suit, but his long face and dark goatee mixed with his warm, almost reddish complexion and ruddy cheeks made his wide smile all the weirder.

Brick glared a hole through it (literally), but as so many times before, the painting remained unchanged. He hated it. And when those stupid Powerpuffs were finally out of the way, he was going to get rid of it once and for all.

...

The receptionist had tipped Blossom that the best way to approach Brick Johnson in the morning was with a large black coffee that had a dash of cinnamon. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, perhaps out of her diligent preparation for the tasks ahead of her or perhaps out of sheer anxiety. Her encounter with Brick the day before hadn't been too pleasant and Blossom wasn't sure if she was treading on thin ice. But he hired her; that must've meant something, right? She tried to reason with herself, but pushed her worries away as the elevator dinged, signaling her arrival to the top floor.

Juggling the coffee, her papers, her purse and the access card she needed to slide for exit out of the elevator, Blossom gracefully managed and entered the penthouse. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the lavish suite Brick resided in. Placing her things down on the nearest table, a low mahogany coffee table near a plush black couch, Blossom pulled out her phone to check the time. It was already eight and there was no sign of Brick and biting her lip, Blossom knew it was her job to find him.

She didn't want to cross any boundaries on her first day, but she reasoned that he'd probably be _more _angry if she didn't wake him and allowed his day go to waste. Securing the pins that held up her professional bun and uncrinkling her crème blouse and solid pink skirt that accentuated her round hips, Blossom grabbed the coffee and set out to find him.

The penthouse was huge and she stopped to examine a larger-than-life size painting of two peculiar looking men, but eventually Blossom followed the red hallway that led to a large expanse. At the corner of the expanse was a half-open door and Blossom peeked inside to see if Brick was in there. Her hunch was correct; sprawled on top of a black king-size bed under scarlet silk sheets was her boss. ...And some other redheaded beauty. Blossom flushed, but stepped into the room with confidence anyways and making her way to the windows where, she opened the blinds.

"_Oh em GEE! _Will someone turn off the lights?" the naked girl in bed screeched, slowly sitting up. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see her partner from the night before asleep, then searched the room for the source of light. Her eyes stopped at Blossom where her tight lips turned into a frown. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"My wife," Brick replied smoothly, rubbing the sleep from his chocolate eyes as he lazily placed his hands under his head. Turning to Blossom, he smirked, "Coffee? For me? Aww, babe," he grinned.

Blossom was utterly disgusted at the idea of being married to such a pig, but forced a grin as she slowly walked over to her boss, "Y-Yeah, just the way you like it," she tried not to let her voice betray her bewilderment at Brick's sudden charade.

"Buh-riiick!" she whined, "You never told me you were _married_!" she shrieked as she pulled on her clothes. Giving him one final dirty look, she bust out a grin, "Call me!" she giggled, waving him goodbye as she stepped out of the room.

"Yeah, sure, Bernadette," Brick waved her off carelessly.

"It's _Berserk_!" she cried from down the hall.

Blossom affectedly blinked, gazing out the door, then carefully looking at Brick, "Is that something I should get used to?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Brick shrugged, "You worked pretty well. She was gone in minutes," he chuckled. Sipping his coffee, he let a smirk creep onto his lips, "Better than I thought."

"Thank you," Blossom graciously accepted the compliment.

Except, she wasn't sure whether he was referring to the coffee... Or was he talking about her?

...

"_We've got one for ya, sweet cheeks_," the voice on the other end of the police radio chuckled and Buttercup frowned.

"Seriously, will Officer Utonium not cut it, Brickowski?" she replied back pointedly to the officer on the other line. The only part of her job she didn't like was when she was stuck in the precinct watching the detainees. She wasn't a jail warden; she was a fighter, a protector.

"_We're coming around to drop this guy off, BC. Someone's gonna pick him up soon. It won't be long_," Mitch explained from the other line.

Heaving a sigh, Buttercup conceded, "Alright. How bad can this guy be?" She immediately regretted asking that.

"Bad as hell," a deep voice rumbled from behind her and Buttercup immediately took her feet off the desk and spun around to face the unfamiliar man. He was tall and muscular, currently sporting a scruffy look; his spiky black hair contrasting with his forest green eyes and tan complexion. His hands were behind his back and Mitch was standing behind him, holding him in place. She narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"Just ignore him and you'll be fine," Mitch cautioned as he pushed the detainee in one of the holding cells across from the warden's desk Buttercup was kicked back in.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I can take care of this guy. Go out and stop some _real _criminals."

Mitch gave her a curt nod before leaving and as he exited, Buttercup examined the file he had brought in.

"Butch Johnson?" Buttercup asked quizzically, turning around to face him. A set of black bars separated the two, but her intense gaze pierced it easily. "Don't you, I dunno, have a company to run or something?"

Earlier, he had been tempted to use his super-speed to bust out when the warden wasn't looking, but decided to stick around because she was a spitfire. Butch grinned, "Nah, I leave that to my brother. I prefer-"

"Getting arrested for disorderly conduct?" Buttercup supplied an answer for him.

"The company of beautiful police officers instead," Butch finished, leaning up against the wall and sending Buttercup a licentious look.

She made no attempt to hide her disgust at his advances, "How about you make your one phone call and quit talking to me, buddy?" she suggested.

"Alright," Butch nodded, "What's your number?" he grinned lasciviously.

_Ugh, _Buttercup groaned. _This was going to be a _long _day..._

...

"Hello, my name's Bubbles and I'll be your waitress today!"

Those words were automatic for the blonde; having to repeat them countless times a day had engraved that sentence into her mind forever. Normally, a friendly and personable waitress, she always looked for making a human connection between her customers, but one too many prurient men this early in the day had her in a not-so-bubbly mood.

"I'm new here, what would you recommend?"

The genuine amicability in that voice did not fall on deaf ears and Bubbles finally lowered her notepad to take a look at the customer. He was in his twenties, with shaggy blond hair and mischievous cobalt eyes; she wasn't going to deny that he was easy on the eyes. The blond looked kinda lost in the diner and Bubbles couldn't help but flash him a friendly grin.

"Are you new to Townsville?" she asked, empathy in her words. When the girls had moved to the bustling metropolis three years ago, they had trouble settling down and acclimating themselves to the pace of the city, so Bubbles could completely understand.

"Oh, no, I've lived here my whole life," the guy chuckled, running a hand through his messy locks, "It's just, my brother got my kicked out of my old joint so I had to find a new one. I've never been to the Townsville Diner before," he explained.

"Oh," Bubbles blushed at her quickness to make assumptions. Biting her lip, she tried to retract her earlier presumptuous statement by helping the man, "Well, since it's almost lunch time, I would recommend the burger. It's really good," she exclaimed. She wasn't lying. While Bubbles herself stuck to the veggie burger, being a vegetarian, she had heard countless others rave about the deliciousness of the diner's signature dish. "And fries!" she added.

He grinned, "Alright. I'll get a burger and fries. And a coke, please," he handed her his menu.

"Coming up!" she giggled, jotting his order down neatly and heading back to the kitchen to place it.

Boomer reclined into the retro red leather bench, finally at ease about coming here. He felt he had made the right choice in picking this restaurant and the friendly blonde waitress only went to reinforce that assumption. As she returned with his drink, Boomer couldn't help but let a grin slip. He was about to thank her when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed, pulling it out.

"_Duuude, where are you?_"

Boomer groaned. It was just like Butch to interrupt his time with a pretty girl, "Eating lunch. Where are you, man? Brick was pissed this morning."

"_Jail_," Butch answered simply.

Boomer was thankful he hadn't taken a sip of his soda yet because he would've spewed it all out at hearing that, "Jail?" he asked incredulously, then lowered his voice as he garnered a few odd stares, "What did you do?" he hissed.

"_Things got kinda out of hand at the bar last night..._" Butch started, "_Look? Does it matter? I'll explain on the way back home. When are you getting here?_"

"You sure you can't _take care of yourself_?" Boomer put an emphasis on the last few words, not wanting to elaborate on what he was insinuating because he didn't know who was listening in on his phone call.

"_Nope_," Butch popped the P.

"Ugh," Boomer groaned, letting his head slam onto the table. "Fine. I'll be there soon."

"And your burger?" Bubbles approached him with his meal on a white ceramic plate and a smile on her face.

Boomer's stomach grumbled as he gazed longingly at the burger, but knew he had to go. "Actually, I have to go," he sighed, pulling out his wallet. Placing a $100 bill on the table, he said, "That should cover it."

Bubbles was a little surprised by his generous tip, but disappointed he was leaving so early. She masked her feelings, but blurted, "Wait, I never caught your name!" after a pause, "I like to know my regulars," she flashed him an innocent smile.

"Boomer," he grinned at her, shoving his hands in his pockets, before turning around and exiting. As the bell 'dinged', he couldn't help but look forward to his next visit here. He'd be a regular for sure.

...

"Well, I can't deny that I'm impressed, Blossy," Brick stated quite arrogantly, seated in his comfortable leather chair. Blossom stood across from him, files in her hand. After waking him up eventfully, she briefed him on the day she had taken the liberty of planning for him. She had scheduled two meetings in the morning, a professional lunch with company managers, and three quick conferences in the afternoon and courtesy of her organizational skills, they were even ahead of schedule.

She always enjoyed it when others appreciated her talents, and she was about to open her mouth to her express her thanks, but-

"I mean, you've got some _killer _legs," he smirked, leaning back to casually view her assets. His eyes started at her face, moved down to her chest and hips and then lingered at her long, milky legs.

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "Thanks," she simpered dryly.

"It's a compliment," Brick shrugged.

"Okay," Blossom shook her head, deciding to change the topic, "You've got to meet the people in charge of Weapons Manufacturing in five, so let's head out."

"Whatever you say," Brick smirked at her, hopping out his chair and unbuttoning the button that held his coat together. Giving a final glance to his assistant before leaving the office, "See you around, Blossy," he winked at her.

As he stepped out, Blossom couldn't help but let a little groan slip out. Her boss was absolutely insufferable! No one could be that irritating and condescending naturally; he must've taken it upon himself to mash her buttons. Then, a thought occurred to her... What if he was trying to see how far she'd go before she quit? What if he was trying to make her go crazy so he could get rid of her?

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Blossom whispered to no one in particular. Brick might be a pig, but she wasn't going to let him win. Plus, she had seen the payroll this morning; J&M employees got paid quite nicely.

Deciding that she could spend her time organizing some papers instead of waiting outside of the conference hall, Blossom began sifting through files. She had heard her phone buzz through her pink purse, but ignored it. Changing her mind and realizing it could be important, she looked around the empty room and in a pink flash, had the handheld in her fingers.

"Blossom," she greeted the other line as she flipped through documents.

"_I got your message, Bloss. I've just been swamped at work! I'm sorry. We should meet up for coffee or something_," the dulcet voice suggested.

"Oh, it's fine, Robin. I wouldn't expect anything less after that front page yesterday," Blossom laughed lightheartedly, "And I'd love to, but I doubt I'll get the chance to with my new boss. He's a little..." Blossom tried to think of a word to describe Brick.

"_Okay, it's all good. So, who do you work for?_" Robin asked curiously.

"Brick Johnson," Blossom didn't bother to suppress her groan.

_"Brick Johnson?_" Robin squealed, "_No way! He's such a hottie!_"

Blossom was about to reply with some snarky comment on his people skills, but the office rang, signaling her back to her duties, "Ugh, I've got to go, Robin. But thanks so much and hopefully I'll see you soon!"

"_Haha, have fun with that man-candy, Bloss!_" Robin hung up.

Blossom tossed her phone back into her purse and grabbed the office phone before the line cut off, "J&M Industries, Brick Johsnon's office," she greeted.

"_Where's my Brickie?_" a whiny voice replied from the other line.

Blossom wondered if this was the woman from this morning, but soon realized it wasn't; this lady was _way _whinier. "He's not in right now, but can I take a message?"

"_Yes, yes you can,_" she said snootily, "_Tell my Brickie that I don't like being ignored! I'm his girlfriend and he's supposed to be paying attention to me!_"

"Can I have a name?" Blossom asked, even though she didn't need to. After the woman had announced she was Brick's girlfriend, Blossom was well aware of who she was speaking to. The whole town knew who Brick Johnson was dating.

"_Are you stupid or something?_" she scoffed. "_Ugh, whatever. Tell him to call back _Princess_ A-S-A-P!_"

Jotting down her message, Blossom said a cheery goodbye before slamming the phone down and rolling her eyes. Did Brick have an impeccable taste in women, or what?

...

"We should split up, girls," Blossom -Rose, now- announced as the three heroines touched down on the top of Townsville City Hall that overlooked the entire city. "If you see anything suspicious-"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll let you know," Jade said offhandedly. "We know the procedure," she popped her knuckles, "I'm just itching to give somebody a good beating."

"Hard day?" Skye empathized.

Thinking back to that belligerent and licentious detainee, Butch, Jade growled, "That about sums it up."

"I know what you mean," Rose agreed, remembering her day with Brick.

"I'll take the North side," Skye announced. Rose gave her a little nod and Jade sent a little wave. She grinned at her sisters before launching herself in the air and tuning into her superhearing to pick up on anything amiss.

She really loved her job, but she hated having to hide herself. She knew her sisters were right; if they revealed their true identities, a lot of bad things would happen, but Skye hated how the people feared them. It was only human to be afraid the unknown but as long as they hid themselves from the world, the people would only grow to fear and hate them more. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place; there wasn't an easy solution. If only the citizens of Townsville could see that the girls truly had their best interests at heart. If only they realized how much the Powerpuff Girls cared about them and their safety. If only they knew what the girls would do to protect them.

That's why Skye loved it when people actually welcomed the girls and said positive things about them. Their friend Robin was responsible for most of it; her intrepid reporting led her to the discover the girls' identities, but vowed to protect them as she wrote about their heroics in the Townsville Tribune, the city's premier newspaper.

Skye's thoughts were interrupted as she picked up on a gargled muttering below her. Furrowing her brows, she gently lowered herself until she had touched down in the dark alley. She looked around for the source of the trouble sound when-

"GIT OFFA MYUR PROPERTY!"

Skye spun around and sidestepped the lunatic coming towards her. He was short and stocky; hairy with a big nose and missing teeth. He had on faded, torn overalls and a straw hat, an imaginary rifle in his hands. He pointed the invisible weapon at her.

"Sir, are you alright?" Skye peered at him, concern filling her sapphire eyes.

"I SAID, GIT! GIT!" he cried, lurching towards her.

Skye sighed, dodging his rudimentary attack. Looking around to see that he no home and was clearly delusional, she felt bad for the poor man. Socking him on the nose gently, but hard enough so that his lights went out, she tossed him over her shoulder with ease and zipped over to the police department. Leaving the man at the steps on the precinct, she hoped the police would help him find his way home.

...

Brick grinned maliciously as he burned yesterday's newspaper headlining the Powerpuff Girls to a crisp. Licking his lips, he had devised a plan that would destroy those idiotic girls once and for all.

He didn't even have to bring out his alter ego, Red, to get the job done. With the help of his brothers, he would find one of the girls and use her own powers against her. It was brilliant.

Pulling out his phone and dialing the numbers of Butch and Boomer, Brick smirked, "I've got a plan."

...

What'd you think? Let me know! I love reviews! C:

Oh, and if you've got a cool title name? I would totally love to hear it.

(These might've been the shortest author's notes I've had in a _long _time! I'm normally so loquacious!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Powerpuff Girls belongs to... the people that own it. So, not me.

**Author's Note: **Hope y'all are enjoying these quick updates! C:

...

It had been a week since Brick came up with the perfect plan to get rid of those dumb Powerpuffs, and since then, he had spent every free moment planning out the fine details of his mission. And avoiding Princess. He had spent a lot of time and effort with that. He almost had forgotten why he had asked that brat out in the first place, but then remembered that she possessed a large amount of money and connections. He figured that being a relationship with her would be worth it for those, but he didn't realize how mistaken he truly was.

She had a shrill, harpy voice and believed the world revolved around her. She might've had all the money in the world to make herself look good, but she was whiny and clingy and driving Brick up a wall. She wasn't even remotely fun to talk to nor did she possess any sort of skill he found attractive inside or outside the bedroom. He had been sleeping with other women for weeks and she still hadn't picked up on the hint that he wasn't interested in her anymore. Brick figured Princess couldn't have been _that _stupid; she was clearly in the relationship to be a part of a 'power couple', as the tabloids had phrased it.

But she was holding him back and he needed to get rid of her. The only question was... How? And how could he do it so that it didn't blow up in his face? He figured it should be public, so that she couldn't distort the facts, but where would he have the opportunity to break up with her with good reason? There was that corporate gala next week he had to attend... That could work. But how would he play his cards? He had to figure that out.

"Brick?"

Brick's head snapped up at the sound of the soft, yet confident familiar voice and his lips formed a smirk. Looks like his answer just showed up on a silver platter.

"...Okay, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, Blossy?" Brick batted his eyes, peering at her, feigning innocence as he leaned back into his chair.

"Uh, forget it," Blossom shook her head, a stray auburn strand brushing against her face. Brick had never stopped to admire his assistant's real beauty; her silky copper locks, her high cheekbones and plump pink lips mixed with her air of confidence and determination. Her killer body and tight curves didn't hurt either. "Okay," she mumbled to herself, scanning the calendar in her hands. "You're all set for this week, but there's one thing left you've got to do," she concluded, looking back up at him expectantly.

"Which is...?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"You need to find someone to organize that dinner you're having next week," Blossom stated.

"Jeez, next week?" Brick asked incredulously, "You waited until _now _to tell me that?" he exclaimed. He knew full and well when the gala was and that preparations needed to be made, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to fluster her.

"Well, I, um," Blossom started, her eyes wide, "I took the liberty of gathering all the best party planners in the city for you," she supplied instead, handing him a list of names and numbers. "Just pick one and I'll take care of the rest."

Brick took the list and crumpling it (much to Blossom's horror), tossed it into the wastebasket beside him, "You seem like you'd be pretty good at planning my corporate gala," he stated evenly.

Blossom just blinked, not sure how to reply, "Um, what?"

"So it's settled," Brick grinned, "I can't wait to see it."

"Wait, I never-" Blossom's attempts were in vain, as Brick cut her off as she started.

"As a bonus, I'll even let you be my escort for the evening," Brick added, sealing the deal.

"But-"

"Oh, Blossy, having second thoughts?" Brick raised his eyebrow teasingly. He continued, baiting her, "I mean, if you _can't _do it, I understand. I guess not everyone's good at-"

"I'll do it," Blossom narrowed her eyes, a little smile tugging at her lips in determination. She never could pass up a challenge.

"Atta girl," Brick smirked.

In addition to getting rid of those pesky Powerpuff girls, looks like he'd be freeing himself from Princess too. Perfect.

...

"Okay, I give up," Mitch sighed, exasperated. "Your turn, BC."

Buttercup gave him a little nod as she approached the gray table and the stocky man sitting across from it. One of the Powerpuff Girls (Buttercup knew it was Skye), had dropped this homeless man off at the police station late last week and they had finally gotten around to talking to him. When Buttercup came into work today, she was tempted to let the guy free. But something seemed amiss and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Why did this guy seem familiar from somewhere?

"Thanks, Mitch," Buttercup said and he gave a little salute before exiting, leaving only Buttercup and the hairy man in the room. She directed her gaze at him and looked at him intently, "Who are you?" she whispered lowly.

"I said iya dunno! I told y'all!" he cried, his heavy country accent affecting his words. "Let me go alreaday!"

"Where would you go?" Buttercup crossed her arms, her gaze not wavering.

"...Back to myuh property," he answered after a beat.

"And where's that?" she looked at him carefully, examining his features and frown. "Do you live in Townsville? If not, when'd you come here?"

"I don't 'emember!" he buried his face in his hands.

Buttercup was frustrated, but felt bad for the guy. She softened, "Look, buddy. We're on your side. We're trying to help you," she explained as gently as she could, "But in order for us to that, you've got to tell us something about yourself! _Anything_!"

"I, uh," he started, "I 'emember waking up here a few weeks ago," he started. "But nothing 'afore that."

"Okay," Buttercup nodded. "We're making progr-"

"BC, we've got someone for you," Mitch announced, entering the room again. Buttercup spun around to face him and scowled when she saw who he had handcuffed.

"Not you again!" she exclaimed, glaring at the man Mitch tossed into a holding cell.

"Yeah, sorry," Mitch started out awkwardly. "We got a call and since you're here anyway, we figured you wouldn't mind watching this guy..."

"You figured wrong," Buttercup growled.

A 'beep' went off in Mitch's pocket and he gave a sigh of relief, "Duty calls! See you around, BC!" he was out the door before she could reply.

Buttercup scowled, looking back at the confused hill-billy, trying her best to ignore the salacious man in the cell next to her.

"Looks like we meet again," his baritone voice was smoother than caramel.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, but refused to turn around to face him, "Go suck a conch shell, Butch."

The brunette wanted to help this homeless guy as soon as possible and get out of this place. She normally wasn't in such a rush to leave work, but she had a televised boxing match to catch at the bar tonight. It might seem like a silly reason, but Buttercup was passionate about the sport she followed and-

"Hey, wait a minute," she looked at the man across from the table. His hairy, stocky build and round face and large nose seemed oddly familiar earlier, but she couldn't put a finger on why. But now it was obvious. "You're Fuzzigram Lumpkins! The champion heavyweight boxer!"

It was good Buttercup's back was turned so she couldn't see how Butch's neck snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Ima whut now?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, man, this awesome!" Buttercup exclaimed, "When you disappeared a month ago, everyone was freaking out! I can't believe we found you!" The public had always known that Lumpkins had a couple of issues, the biggest being his personal space and love for the five hundred acres of land he owned out West, so when he had vanished without a trace, a couple questions were raised.

But his return wasn't going to answer them; instead, it seemed to ask even more.

...

As Blossom sorted through the recent acquisition records of J&M, she couldn't help but notice how much of a profit Brick was making. He had bought out everything for at most half of what it was worth and then once part of J&M, he turned those industries into at least three times their original value. He had a keen business sense for sure, but it almost seemed peculiar how good all of his deals were. She couldn't elaborate on that thought further though because-

"Blossy, what's next on my schedule?" Brick asked, standing in front of her desk, towering over the sitting Blossom.

"Uh," Blossom flipped over to his agenda and located today's date and time, "You've got a meeting with the Smiths in fifteen," she looked back up at him.

He nodded, "Alright." After a few moments, he started out slowly, "Uh, Blossom?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at him quizzically. He never called her by her real name; it was always some puerile variation or nickname he had spent at most five seconds coming up with. "...Yes?" she asked carefully.

"I need some help," he sighed.

"That's what I'm here for," Blossom gave him a small smile. He was being genuine and considerate for once; not chauvinistic and irritating. She couldn't help but notice that she liked his new attitude. She'd be happy to help.

"Okay, you know that girl I'm... 'dating'..." Brick started, looking at Blossom carefully.

"Princess?" she supplied.

"Yeah, her," Brick shook his head, not bothering to disguise his disgust at just hearing her name, "I need to dump her. She won't take a hint."

"How does this concern me?" Blossom raised an eyebrow, not sure where he was going with this. She tore her gaze away from him to fix her pile of papers in her hands and standing up, she made her way to the shelf to file them.

As she passed by Brick, his arm reached out to snake around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Blossom tried to fight down the blush that was creeping up on her from being in such close proximity to her boss.

"I just need a favor," he whispered, his voice husky and warm to her neck.

She let out an involuntary whimper, trying to stifle her primordial reaction to Brick's hand moving lower down her waist to her hips. "Umm, what is it?" she hoped her voice didn't sound as weak she felt.

"Blossom," Brick murmured, his other hand coming to her face, brushing a stray stand of hair and stroking her cheek.

She knew she shouldn't give into the advances of such a womanizer, but she couldn't help it. If let go of her, she would fall to the ground because her legs weren't supporting her anymore. But she couldn't let him know that. And she couldn't fall into whatever trap he was setting out for her.

Mustering all the nerve she could find, she said evenly, "You still never told me what you needed."

"I need... You... To be my girlfriend."

"_What?"_

Brick snickered at her reaction and Blossom, enraged, pushed him away. She buckled her knees and she sent him an icy glare. Brick's chuckles died down as he started, "You should've seen your face!" he chortled. "Priceless!"

"Very funny, Brick," Blossom said coldly, no hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, I wasn't joking," Brick smirked, "You're going to pretend to be my girlfriend and help me get rid of that rich brat."

"I don't think so," Blossom glared.

"Well, that would matter if you had a choice," Brick shrugged. "But you don't."

"Excuse me?" Blossom was livid. How dare he insinuate that! She might work for him, but she was _not _his slave!

"Your job description's simple. All you gotta do is make sure I'm running so I can make sure this company's running. I can't function with Princess breathing down my neck every waking moment of the day," Brick stated.

"Find someone to help you then," Blossom said callously.

"That's too much work," Brick rolled his eyes. "And plus, why would I do that when I have a perfectly fine choice right here?"

_Because you're an ass. That's why. _is what Blossom _wanted _to say, but she couldn't forget that he _was _her boss and she _needed _the money. She couldn't lose her job. Not now. Not after finding out she'd make more in a month here than she had in a year during her internship at that law firm. She and her sisters really needed this and Blossom couldn't let her pride get in the way of their well-being.

Resignedly, she sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

"I knew you'd come around," Brick smirked.

...

"Are you out of your mind?" Brick yelled. "What were you thinking?"

Butch frowned at his brother, "Dude, quit yelling. I can hear you just fine."

Brick narrowed his eyes, intensifying his glare, "You getting arrested three times in the past week? That's a scandal waiting to happen. I think it warrants a little yelling."

The brunet scoffed, "Dude, I didn't even do anything the last two times."

"...Then why did your ass end up in jail?" Brick glowered.

Butch grinned, "Hot police officer."

Brick smacked his forehead, "Really, Butch? _Really? _You're a-"

"Hey, dude, don't even," Butch cut him off. "You should be glad I was there today. Guess what I found out?"

"What?" Brick asked carefully, his gaze becoming less angry and more calculating.

"One of those Powderpuffs found Fuzzy Lumpkins and took him to the TPD," Butch stated. Instead of being proud about his discovery, he didn't look very happy.

The redhead was even less thrilled. He scowled, "_The_ Fuzzy Lumpkins?"

"How many Fuzzy Lumpkins are there?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"One too many," Brick muttered, shaking his head. "We'll just have to deal with-"

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for?" the blond brother peeked his head into the room.

"Oh, is it go-time?" Butch grinned. Boomer nodded.

Brick smirked, "Okay, Fuzzy can wait. Let's bring some Powderpuffs down."

"Those bitches won't know what hit them," Butch chuckled.

...

Everyone knows not to wander Townsville in the middle of the night, but there's always so many who do it anyway. The Powerpuff Girls kept an eye on the whole town, protecting those who were stupid enough to do so and that's what Brick's plan counted on.

"Wait, so I still don't get it," Boomer scratched his head.

Brick sighed, "After we lure one here and she beats the crap out of you guys, I'll stick around to get a sample."

"...How?" Boomer asked quizzically.

Brick smirked, "Don't worry about it. Let's get this over with."

Butch and Boomer nodded as they pulled their ski masks over their faces, leaving only one part of their body exposed- their eyes. Both were clad in tight black shirts with black gloves and black baggy pants and cargo boots. Boomer only had a sliver of blue on his shirt that was the same turquoise as his eyes; Butch had a little green that was the same shade as his emerald eyes.

Clearing his throat and wiping his smirk away, "Please, don't hurt me!" he cried (quite convincingly), hoping his voice was loud enough to attract the attention of one of the super-powered girls.

"Look, buddy, we know who you are," Boomer growled as Butch grabbed Brick's collar and lifted him in the air.

"Hand over what we want and nobody'll get hurt," Butch demanded, barking.

"Help, someone! _Help _me!" Brick bellowed.

...

Rose was floating around, keeping an eye and ear out for anyone who needed help. Tonight had been slow for her and she was itching to save someone. She had a little pent-up frustration from work today thanks to her stupid boss.

Blossom actually thought he was being sincere for a moment there. She believed he was being genuine and it turns out that he was playing her. He needed to dump Princess and she was apparently expendable for that; it was silly to think that he was actually serious about anything. Blossom hadn't even worked two weeks for him and she loathed Brick. Sure, he was gorgeous. And a business genius. She couldn't deny that, but he was an awful person and she couldn't stand him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Oddly enough, as she thought about him, she swore she could hear his voice... Crying for help. Rose's eyes widened and even contemplated ignoring him for a second, but flew over to the source of the sound. Whoever it was, it was her duty to help them. Touching down, she cringed as she realized it _was _Brick.

"We can do this easy way, or the hard way. It's up to you," Rose put her hands on her hips and looked towards the two thugs expectantly. Hearing her voice, they spun around to face her, dropping Brick onto the cold cement in the process.

"Well, well. Is a Powerpuff gracing us with her presence?" the first one asked the second one mockingly.

"So you've heard about me," Rose let a smirk creep onto her lips. "That'll make this all the easier."

"Doubt it," the second scoffed as he started to run towards her.

Rose floated up, avoiding his attack as she narrowed her eyes and sent a pink-eye beam towards him. It bounced off of him, something Rose had never seen before, but she continued fighting. She flew towards him, her fist meeting his jaw, sending him flying into the wall and creating a huge dent. The first one attacked her from the back, but Rose spun around quickly and dodged him and she elbowed him with enough force to send him into the opposite wall. Neither got up, so she assumed they were unconscious, but she was amazed by their strength. She had never fought people who invulnerable to her beams or who could create such craters from a punch from her.

She wasn't sure who they were, but she knew they weren't normal.

"Holy shit, that was amazing."

Rose paled. She had forgotten about Brick. Suddenly becoming very self-conscious, she swallowed. Even though she was dressed completely differently and had on an eye mask and different eyes, what if Brick realized it was Blossom? She couldn't let that happen.

Thankful for the voice distorter chip she had on, Rose spun around to face Brick and said, "It's my job. Are you alright?" she couldn't help but ask. "Do you know what they wanted?"

Brick shrugged, "I'm the richest guy in the city. Who knows?" he smirked.

Rose gave him a little nod and anxious to leave, she was about to fly away when he reached out and stopped her. He had a hand on her forearm and Rose's mind was screaming, telling her to run when she had the chance, but something deep inside of her didn't let her leave.

"Thank you so much," Brick said, seeming sincere. But Rose wasn't convinced he was; he was good at fooling people, not being nice.

"I told you. It's my job," Rose repeated. "So, no problem," she couldn't help but smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're amazing?" Brick asked, his eyes wide in what she was thought was admiration.

"Um," Rose started, not sure how to reply. She could feel the heat in her cheeks get hotter as he stepped closer to her. She knew she shouldn't trust his words, but it was so hard not to. He was so close to her; his warm breath literally encompassing her, his strong arms wrapped around her, his soft gaze directed solely at her.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he murmured. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Rose," she answered, her voice hitching in her throat.

"I'm Brick," he replied, breathless.

He inched closer to her, his chocolate eyes flickering red for a moment. Rose had to do a double take, but figured it was just a trick of the light when she saw his brown eyes again. Subconsciously, she too had moved closer to him and she couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together. Before her brain had the chance to react rationally, Brick had captured her coral lips in a breathtaking kiss. It was warm and before she knew it, his tongue pressed up her, begging for entry. She conceded and they began to explore each others mouths when Rose felt a tug at her eye-mask.

Eyes widening, the situation caught up with her and she realized what she was doing. Brick's fingers began to peel away at her mask and panicking, Rose zipped off in a flash of pink, leaving Brick in the alley alone with what she thought were his unconscious attackers.

"Dude!" Butch exclaimed, getting off the ground and peeling off his ski mask. "What the hell? We get beaten up and you get to kiss the girl?"

"What kind of a plan was that?" Boomer added, clearly upset he wasn't in Brick's place.

The eldest brother ignored the two as he pulled out a cotton swab from his coat pocket and rubbed it around the caverns of his mouth. Placing the swab in a plastic bag, then putting the bag in his pocket again, he answered simply, "I had to get a sample. Now let's get out of here."

Butch and Boomer reluctantly shrugged and in two flashes of blue and green, they were gone. Brick lingered in the alley a little longer, fingering the syringe in his other pocket. It was the crux of his plan; while he distracted her, he was going to stick her with the potent liquid and knock her out so that he could take her to the J&M Lab to investigate and interrogate. Maybe even put her up for the ransom that the other two quit interfering with the Townsville nightlife.

But he didn't. He couldn't. Why? She was just like any other girl he had flirted with with ulterior motives. He couldn't stand these hero girls, so why didn't he enact his plan when he had the chance? He knew the answer, deep down. She _wasn't _like the other girls. As cliched as it sounded, she was like nothing he had ever seen before. She was incredible.

_Rose_. That name would be on his mind for a while.

...

_What the hell, Blossom? _Rose berated herself as she was far enough from Brick. She flown to the other side of Townsville to get away, but he still consumed her thoughts.

What had possessed her to kiss her boss? She knew he was a playboy; he had probably put those same moves on hundreds of other women in the past. And being in such close proximity to him? It would be a miracle if she went to work tomorrow and he didn't recognize her as Rose.

She put the safety of herself and her sisters at risk for what? A stupid kiss? A kiss that may have been the best thing she's ever had in her life? ...It was still stupid. She was stupid for letting that happen. She would need to be extra careful in the future.

And as her mind raced about Brick, she couldn't help but think about his attackers. Who were they? Why were they so strong? What did they want with him? If her eye-beams were powerless against them, why did they go down so easily?

But a few more questions filled her mind... Why did Brick kiss her? And why did she enjoy it so much?

...

Questions, concerns, comments, predictions, ideas? They're all welcome.

Reviews = faster updates

Just a general rule of fanfiction thumb. Anyhoo, hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do I still need to put this? Umm, okay... Yeah, I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much, all you fantastical reviewers! You make my day!

So sorry about the slow update... I was almost done with this when I got roped into an unexpected vacay. Unfortunately, Fanfiction's mobile site doesn't let me do much other than read, review and reply to PMs, so I couldn't work on my fic.

_Anyways_, I do hope you'll enjoy this!

...

In the week following Blossom (to be technically correct, Rose)'s kiss with Brick, Blossom had thrown herself into work. Her day job has had her planning schedules and making appointments for Brick while organizing his gala and her night job has had her researching those two thugs who attacked him. Despite how much of her work was related to Brick, she desperately tried not to let her thoughts wander there.

She didn't know what she felt for him and she was afraid to find out because she knew nothing would end well with the guy. He's a player and he's also her boss, so those kinds of thoughts wouldn't lead any place nice.

Blossom had just sorted and filed J&M's acquisition papers a few days ago, but some freak gust of wind had the papers lining the floor of Brick's office the next. She was tempted to use her super-speed to finish it off quickly, but she didn't want to Brick to walk in at any moment and find out about her powers. And connect the dots to realize that she's Rose. And that he kissed her the other day.

Blossom shook her head, reminding herself that she didn't need to ponder that. Diverting her attention to the task before her, she picked up a sheet of paper and scanning quickly, placed it in the pile on her left.

For some reason, those blue-eyed and green-eyed criminals unnerved her. Could it be possible that there are villains out there who share their powers? If so, what are planning and will they attack the girls? Searching through all kinds eyewitness documents, police reports and archived newspaper articles, she had found little about any sort of counterpart group, but her fears hadn't yet been allayed. Blossom hadn't conveyed her worries to her sisters yet, because she didn't want to disconcert them if her concerns proved innocuous and because they seemed preoccupied with some other things in the past week.

Bubbles had met a friendly guy at the diner and from what she's told Blossom, he seems like a great guy. Bubbles has also noticed some more activity on the west side of town and has been making regular visits to investigate. Buttercup briefly groaned about some profligate that has been arrested numerous times in the past two weeks just to irritate her. She also happily exclaimed that she had discovered of her favorite professional boxers, Fuzzy Lumpkins, right at the TPD. He owned a huge expanse of land out west, but for some reason had an odd case of amnesia, so he couldn't remember it. He was staying in Townsville for the time being until the doctors would be able to jog his mem-

"What the...?" Blossom's eyebrows scrunched together as she read the words on the paper in front of her a little more intently. It was the deed to five hundred acres of empty land in Nevada acquired about three weeks ago, so not too peculiar... Until she saw the previous owner.

_Fuzzigram Lumpkins._

He had disappeared three weeks ago, so how did J&M get his land? Blossom frowned. Something didn't seem right and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Those two thugs would have to wait because Blossom needed to find out what was so special about Fuzzy Lumpkins. And the sooner, the better.

...

_Next day…_

...

"What are you still doing here?" Brick crossed his arms, looking over at his assistant.

"What do you mean?" she looked up quizzically, "It's only three and I don't get off until five. I've still got a lot of last minute details to fix for your little party tonight," she added, a twinge of frustration in her voice.

"So?" Brick shrugged. "There's people for that. Don't girls have to spend like a whole day getting ready?" he questioned her.

Blossom sighed, "I'll be alright, Brick," she looked up at him with her tired eyes. She had barely had any sleep these past few days and she couldn't afford to slack off now.

Her boss scoffed, "Not if you plan on going looking like _that_. Tonight needs to be perfect," he stated. Blossom knew that Brick planned to unveil their little 'relationship' tonight and he wanted everything to go smoothly. All week, he had forced her to accompany him to a variety of non-work-related events to give their fake courtship some background in anticipation for this evening. But she wasn't going to let that little slight to her appearance slide.

"And what's wrong with how I look, _boyfriend_?" the redhead narrowed her hazel eyes, using the word pointedly.

The other redhead smirked, "It could be better. And I say that because I care, babe."

Blossom just rolled her eyes, wondering how anyone could stand to be an actual relationship with the guy. Sure, he was hot. And rich. And a genius. And an amazing kisser. And... Where was she going with this? Oh yeah. But Blossom had to stop her thoughts before a blush crawled up her neck.

"Seriously, you're done for today," Brick walked over to her desk and picked up the pile of papers she was writing on.

"Hey!" Blossom exclaimed, jumping up to grab her files. Brick grinned playfully, holding the pile right above where her hands could reach up to. Blossom narrowed her eyes and hopping around the desk, she made her way towards him to reclaim her work. But as she approached him, what Blossom thought was a freak gust of wind (but Brick knew it was a result of his powerful lung capacity) knocked her off her balance, sending her straight towards the floor.

Blossom could've used her superpowers to stop the fall, but in light of present company, decided against it. With a whimper, she prepared herself for impact. But it never came. Confused, Blossom cocked open one eyelid to see that she was nose to nose with her redheaded boss. Her eyes widened as she realized his arms had snaked around her waist and were holding her from falling. Noticing his hands had nothing but a handful of her milky skin, Blossom frantically looked around for her files to see that they were fluttering in the air, gently scattering across the floor of the expansive room.

"My papers," she squeaked.

"I told you, stop working," Brick's warm breath tickled her bare collarbone. She could feel his gaze getting closer to her, his chocolate eyes lingering at her succulent coral lips. She wondered if he recognized them from the night last week.

Swallowing, Blossom knew she couldn't kiss him because he would immediately connect the dots. How could she get out of this precarious predicament without drawing attention to the real reason she couldn't stay there?

"O-Okay," her voice came out shakier than she had hoped it would.

Brick smirked, "Great," he twirled her around and releasing his arms from her form, whipped out his Android cell phone, "Ima? Hey. ...Yeah, I need you work some magic. ...Morrison mansion in fifteen? See you then," he clicked off and placed the not-even-on-the-market handheld back in his pocket. He looked at his assistant and 'girlfriend' expectantly, "Well?"

Blossom sighed and resignedly, "Whenever you're ready," and after a moment, "_Babe_," she added impassively. Blossom might as well get used to the charade now because it was going to be a while. ...Not that she wouldn't secretly enjoy it the whole time.

As she collected her things, Blossom's thoughts fluttered to Fuzzy and his estate. What _was_ the deal with him? But she didn't have time to ponder that because Brick was almost shoving her out of his workplace and into his scarlet Mercedes.

If only Blossom knew the real reason Brick needed her out of his office.

...

A streak of sapphire light contrasted with the dimming skylight of Townsville. The sun was setting and night began to encroach on the city; Boomer had to take advantage of his favorite time of day. Landing on a building, hovering about an inch over the roof, he used his x-ray vision to see the contents inside. One portly big-nosed irritant? Check.

Pulling the ski mask over his head, Boomer left no part of him bare save for his cold blue eyes that instilled fear in the hearts of his prey. Narrowing his orbs, he grinned an a flash of blue, he had flown inside the apartment complex through an open window. He thought he was being careful not to make a sound (because that oversized hamster-looking man was ridiculously irascible about people entering his property), but turning around, he was soon faced with the end of a gun barrel.

"Who are you and wut in tarnation are ya doin' on muh property?" Fuzzy growled.

"You don't remember me?" Boomer exclaimed in mock-hurt. "I'm Blue," he grinned, narrowing his eyes to let out a flash of blue that turned Fuzzy's rifle into dust.

"I don't 'emember no blue freak," Fuzzy quickly balled fists to compensate for his lost weapon.

"Good," Blue said, his voice dangerously low. "Tell me, Fuzzy, who did you work for when you double-crossed J&M?"

"I don't have no idea what chur talkin' about," the hairy man said ferociously. "I've never met no Jayanem 'afore. Now, please, get outta here 'afore I whoop you into dust!"

"Not possible," the blue-eyed man menacingly said, his hands quickly finding their way around his neck. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time," he said, feigning patience, "Tell me everything you know," he demanded, his voice switching to threatening.

"I told joo!" Fuzzy started to plead, "I don't know nothin'!"

"_Let him go, Blue. He's not lying._"

"Who wus thayut?" Fuzzy cried.

"_Normally, your worst nightmare. Right now, a guy who's got too many things to deal with. You aren't a threat to us anymore Fuzzy, but mark my words- you _will _regret it if you decide to become one._"

"So... I just let him go, Red?" Blue asked awkwardly.

"_Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure he stays quiet about this whole visit. We don't need people sticking their noses in it_," and with the click, Red from the other line was gone.

"Well... That doesn't happen often," Blue shrugged, dropping Fuzzy on the ground. "You got lucky, Lumpkins. But I'd watch your back if I were you," he narrowed his eyes and in a flash of blue, he was gone.

Fuzzy just sat there on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest as he soaked what had just happened, murmuring to himself. Blue, on the other hand, after zipping out of the apartment complex, heard his stomach growling and decided he needed dinner. And he knew just the place to go.

...

Brick growled, ripping the earpiece from his auditory canal and chucking it across the room. He had sent Boomer as Blue to figure out what Fuzzy had recollected, but Brick knew that oaf was the least of his worries. As Brick's chocolate eyes returned to the sheet of paper in front of him, they flickered crimson in anger once again.

In his hands were the lab results of the saliva sample he had snagged from that pink Powerpuff a few days back and they couldn't have proven less fruitful.

_INCONCLUSIVE._

Big red letters read, mocking him. Brick scowled in frustration, turning the crisp white sheet into ash within seconds. That stupid kiss was for nothing, then. He had wasted his time and besmirched his indiscretionary lips with those of Rose's.

_Rose. _Every time he said her name in his head, he knew that kiss wasn't for _nothing_. It wasn't a horrible waste of his time and energy. It was... Quite amazing to say the least. The rational part of his brain screamed, castigating him for thinking such thoughts, but the primal being inside of him yearned for more. Was it the mystery, the allure of that voluptuous heroine that beckoned him? Or was it something deeper?

He couldn't face the fact that he might have been enamored with that do-gooder, but he couldn't deny that something had to be done about her. He needed to find out more about her. Not to satisfy his own curiosity, _no. _(Or at least, that's what he told himself.) No, he needed to find her weaknesses so he could bring those idiotic heroes down once and for all.

This wasn't a job for Brick Johnson; it was something Red would have to do.

But not tonight. Tonight wasn't about Red or Rose or those other little annoyances in his life. Tonight he was going to get rid of Princess once and for all using the help of his rather enticing assistant, Blossom Utonium.

His eyes snapped open as he looked down at his Rolex to see he had five minutes before the gala started. In a crimson flash, he had changed into a crisp ebony Armani suit and in another, he was inside Morrison Mansion.

...

"That was delicious, Bubbles," the blond let out a belch to affirm his statement.

The blonde waitress giggled as she returned the customer's American Express, "Thanks, Boomer. I'll let the cook know."

"Hey, when do you get off work?" Boomer looked up from signing his check to meet Bubbles' kind aqua eyes.

"Not for a few more hours," she sighed, a smile still on her plump lips, as she scooped up the bill and placed it in her apron pocket. "I guess I'll see you around," she said gently, trying to mask her disappointment at his inevitable departure.

"Actually..." Boomer leaned back into his chair, glancing at his watch. He really didn't have anything to do tonight since Brick got him out of that stuffy party... "I think I need some coffee," he stated, glancing at his favorite waitress. "And take your time with it," he winked.

Bubbles felt a blush start to appear as she grinned, "Absolutely," she winked back at him before heading towards the counter to put his bill and the kitchen to dump his plates. Her heart fluttered when she realized he was still looking at her. After being a regular customer for the past two weeks, Boomer and his daily visits had found a little spot in Bubbles heart.

And little did she know that the same went for her in his.

...

After being preened for hours by one of Brick's stylists, Ima Goodlady, Blossom was finally presentable. Or at least, those were Ima's words. Right off the bat, Ima had taken a liking to Blossom's hair, caressing it as it were a gentle dove in need of care. It was a little creepy, to say the least.

But the same couldn't be said for the rest of Blossom; the redhead had spent the remainder of the day getting a deep-cleaning facial, her eyebrows plucked and a variety of other beauty procedures she hadn't bothered to keep track of. In between them when Ima wasn't looking, Blossom had taken out her phone to make sure the gala was being set up properly; she needed the right flowers, decoration and food to make this perfect.

...Not that she cared about her debut with Brick being perfect. That wasn't even an issue. She could care less. Blossom had undertaken a challenge and needed to make sure everything turned out beautifully. She didn't fail at things and she couldn't afford for one little thing to go wrong this evening.

"Well, darling, I've done my best," Ima shrugged, looking at her from head to toe. "Hopefully Brick won't be too angry," she muttered, turning around to exit the room so she could call him in.

"Um, thanks!" Blossom called out to her awkwardly. Turning her attention to the mirror in front of her, she thought she looked quite nice, in fact.

Her auburn locks had been gently curled, half of them pulled up in a fancy updo, the other strands framing her face and neck perfectly. Her hazel eyes had been lined with a thick black outline, her eyelashes curled and covered in a defining mascara that seemed to make them triple in size. A light layer of foundation held her soft blush together; a layer of gloss enhancing the rose tint on her lips. She was squeezed into a tight, formfitting scarlet dress that emphasized her curves. Under her bust sat a black sash that pushed out her cleavage and tied into a perfect bow in the back. Finishing the outfit were two ebony pumps, a pair of long, elegant black earrings and a matching necklace. Blossom couldn't help but grin at how perfectly she had nailed the sexy, yet classy look. And she couldn't help but wonder what Brick would think...

As if on cue, the door opened and Blossom spun around to see her 'boyfriend' stepping towards her.

"You look gorgeous," Brick murmured, narrowing the distance between the two before bringing his head to the crook of her neck to inhale her. While Blossom should've been upset about this movement, she couldn't help but let out the breath she forgot she was holding.

"You too," Blossom gave Brick a little smile as she pulled away from his loose embrace.

"Thanks," Brick smirked, "Ready to go set the media on fire?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blossom rolled her eyes, surprised at how comfortable she was with Brick's arm around her waist.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting," Brick stated as he led her out of the elegant room into an even more elegant hallway. Tightening his grip around her tiny waist, Brick led her down the spiraling staircase into the bustling ballroom.

"This is a beautiful place," Blossom couldn't help but comment about the splendor of Morrison Mansion. The estate was absolutely breathtaking.

"Yeah," Brick muttered, a bit of sourness betraying his words.

Blossom picked up on it though, "What's wrong?" she turned towards him carefully.

"Nothing," Brick shook his head and put on his signature smirk as the two approached the end of the stairs. The entire ballroom began to get quieter and quieter, each guest's eyes on the new 'couple', curious as to what was going on. As she followed Brick greeting guests, Blossom couldn't help but think how perfectly the coral blossoms she had ordered complemented the brick walls of the high-ceiling-ed ballroom.

...

"I don't know who you are, but you need to get your hands off of _my _boyfriend," a gaunt, freckled woman with chestnut-tinted hair and a few too many layers of make-up narrowed her amber eyes at Blossom. The redhead immediately recognized her as Princess Morbucks. Who could forget a she-devil like her?

"Look, Princess," Blossom gracefully placed her champagne down and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said, perfectly poised. "Brick broke up with you weeks ago. Did you not get the hint?"

Princess glowered, "I would know if he broke up with me, bitch," she growled.

Blossom sighed, glancing down at her perfectly manicured fingers, "I have nothing to say to a woman who can't face reality. Brick Johnson is no longer interested in you, sweetie," Blossom looked up, her eyes mocking.

"Then why is his new slut-of-the-week telling me this?" Princess let out a 'humph', crossing her arms.

"Because you clearly can't understand me when I tell you," a deep voice rumbled from behind Blossom. The redhead spun around to see her 'boyfriend' and let out a grin of relief. Approaching Blossom, Brick placed his arm around her ostentatiously.

"Brickie, is this true?" Princess's voice was dripping with rage and malice.

"Yup," Brick replied simply. Turning to Blossom, he asked, "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to," Blossom fluttered her eyelashes in response. Taking her arm, Brick led her away from the tense scene and into the friendly-aired dance floor.

Neither was within in earshot when Princess uttered, "Brick Joseph Johnson, you _will_ regret the day you humiliated me," she vowed, her voice dangerously pernicious.

...

_It appears Townsville's former most eligible bachelor has been available for quite a while! Having split ways with the wealthy Princess Morbucks a few weeks ago, Brick Johnson was a free bird until he began dating his new personal assistant, Blossom Utonium. Utonium started working for him two weeks ago and according to eyewitness sources, sparks began to fly on her first day! It wasn't long until the beautiful and graceful Utonium had found her way into Johnson's heart and from the looks of the couple last night, it couldn't have worked out any better. Laughing and beaming the entire time at Johnson's gala last night, it's clear that Blossom and Brick make an undeniably cute couple. The question on every citizen of Townsville's mind- Will the relationship last? Gosh darn it, we hope so!_

Bubbles' eyes were the size of dinner plates when she had finally finished the article in her favorite section of the daily newspaper, the Lifestyle Corner. When Blossom had told the girls she had 'business' the night before and couldn't make duty, being out with her boyfriend in a high-profile party was probably the last thing her sisters could've thought she was up to.

"Did you know Blossom had a boyfriend?" was the first thing Bubbles decided to say when she saw her brunette sister walk into the kitchen.

Buttercup, famous for not being this early in the morning, froze in place and made a 180-degree turn to face the blonde.

"_What?_"

"I know!" Bubbles exclaimed, "He's cute. And rich too!" she waved the newspaper towards her sister.

"Brick Johnson, huh?" Buttercup mumbled as she scanned the paragraph, her eyes lingering on a large picture of her redheaded sister elegantly clad with a powerful-looking man's hand around her. "He's got a brother, doesn't he?"

"Two, I think," Bubbles replied thoughtfully.

"Two of what?" Blossom joined in the conversation, almost running into the kitchen to grab some toast. She had gotten to bed late last night and slept through her alarm. She was about to fly to work when she saw the front page article of this morning's Townsville Tribune. "Oh my gosh," she whispered, zipping over to it.

"Trying to hide a secret boyfriend?" Bubbles teased. Buttercup grinned.

"No," Blossom murmured, uncharacteristically ignoring her sisters. "Oh, no."

Buttercup frowned, "He's not that bad," she rolled her eyes, walking over to Blossom's side to see what was the big issue. Her jade eyes widened and she looked towards Bubbles, "Did you see this?" she asked quizzically.

"See what?" Bubbles looked at them, apprehension building in her cerulean eyes. Putting down her bowl of cereal, she too stood up and joined her sisters to read what the front page had to say.

_POWERPUFF MURDERERS? _

_A few weeks after the Townsville Police Department had saved and secured the famous professional wrestler Fuzzigram Lumpkins, he was found in his apartment **dead**. Late last night, the autopsy showed death by unnatural causes, but the police haven't found fingerprints of evidence of the murderer responsible yet_

_Eyewitnesses clearly state seeing a blue blur enter and exit Fuzzy's window around the time of his death and other circumstantial evidence is beginning to point towards the blue Powerpuff Girl, colloquially known as Skye. _

_At this time, it is uncertain why Townsville's unofficial heroes appear to turning on us, but perhaps we citizens were too naive to trust them in the first place. What are their motives? We never knew. Who they report to? We never had any clue. What did it take to get them to turn against us? Will we ever find out?_

Blossom slammed the newspaper down on the breakfast table before they could continue reading. "How could they even question us?" she growled.

Buttercup's fists were balled and her emerald eyes were filled to the brim with fury, "Who wrote this? They're going to get a piece of me!"

The redhead sighed and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Don't. You'll only give them what they want. They want a reason to not trust us and we can't let them have one."

Bubbles' lip quivered, "I didn't do it, Bloss. ...Who did?"

Blossom's eyes narrowed and she remembered the thugs from Brick's mugging. Now that she thought about it, the blue-eyed one had a rather distinct sapphire trail following him. Could he be responsible for this?

"I think I might have an idea..."

...

After all the good little citizens of Townsville had been tucked into the warm comfort of their bed, the real action of night-time Townsville began to unfold. On the west side of the city near the docks, a large ship pulled into the Townsville harbor and a small army of men began unloading its contents into two tractor trailers.

The whole scene was lit quite dimly, but a figure stood on the hills overlooking the port to make sure everything went according to her plan. Sedusa, as the seductive brunette was known as in this part of town, was in charge of a very profitable business and had little room for error, so she paid careful attention to her shipments as they arrived. Her lucrative trade had recently taken a turn for the better and after an advantageous deal with J&M Industries, she could almost feel the money she was about to bathing in.

Needless to say, she wasn't going to let anything -or anyone- get in the way of her new found wealth. Not even those damned Powerpuff Girls.

...

Aaand that's Chapter Four! Whoo hoo! :D

I got a question- does anyone miss My Blossom/Brick Picks? Because there's a lot of really great Reds fics out there that I'm just _dying _to tell y'all about, but if no one really cares... :C

Anyhoo, leave a review and lemme know whatcha think about this. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yup, true story.

**Author's Note:** Glad y'all are enjoying this! C:

**My Blossom/Brick Picks:** Back by popular demand? Whoo hoo! Leave these authors lots of nice reviews, okay?

1. **Return** by **daizyly** is absolutely phenomenal. At first, I was just amazed by the quick updates, but that's not even the best part of this story. In this story, the boys killed the girls and then the girls came back to the life without the boys knowing about it. After splitting ways, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles meet each other for the first time in ten years but at the same time, they're each dealing with feelings for their counterparts who are now, pretty much rulers of the world. Yeah, I can't convey the action, suspense, romance, pacing and amazing characterizations to you in this little blurb, so go read it for yourself. You won't regret it!

2. **Wait For You** by **Yellow-Lamborghini** is another really great story. If you enjoyed **Too Many Strings Attached**, I think you'll like this as well! It's an AU where the ruffs and puffs don't have powers, but it's exciting nonetheless. Brick's the quarterback for the NFL Townsville Tigers but he had to leave his college girlfriend, Blossom Utonium, behind when he got drafted. He didn't know that she was pregnant, so you can imagine how crazy things will get when he winds up meeting his daughter. There's Blues and Greens on the side and the story is fantastic, well-planned, wonderfully written and just loads of fun to read!

3. **Roses&Thorns: The ColorBlind Series** by **Songbird213** is a really well-written story. It's got some great detail and the writing style is just so much fun! Blossom's an American student who goes to England for a political science class where she meets Brick and a few of his friends. The Reds is just so cute and I gotta say, this story is really unpredictable. It's awesome!

Special Mention: So, I normally don't mention oneshots, but I can't resist recommending **She's Mine** by **fearlessgurl101**. It's a really cute take on Brick and Blossom with Facebook as a catalyst for their relationship. I couldn't quit smiling the whole way through!

...And that's all for this time. Enjoy the update, folks.

...

"Well, well. If it isn't bigshot Brick Johnson himself."

Brick spun around as he heard a low whistle and found himself facing five men with a greenish tint to their skin. They all looked very different; one was a portly redhead, another a tiny Latino, one a lanky man with a forked tongue, one a hunchback with bloodshot eyes and in the middle, undeniably stood the leader in black shades. ...Why he needed sunglasses at 2 AM in the morning was beyond Brick, but the CEO quickly shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm pretty famous," the wealthy redhead said offhandedly, carefully eyeing the thugs to see what they wanted from him.

"Relax," the leader tossed the toothpick in between his feet onto the ground, "We don't want to hurt you."

"Wasn't worried about that," Brick shrugged. After a pause, "Are we done here? Because I've got a few things I need to do."

"Alright, we can cut to the chase," he raised his foot to stomp on the tiny toothpick violently. "We hear you're in some trouble," he started to chuckle darkly.

Brick frowned, but quickly recoiled, "Who told you that? My company's stock has never been higher," he replied complacently.

"Yeah, not _that _kind of trouble, buddy," someone else finally spoke up. It was the little one.

Brick narrowed his brown eyes, "How about you guys go screw yourself? I'm not interested in wasting my time here," he said condescendingly as he turned to walk away. His superhearing, however picked up on an intake of air and he heard the tubby one running towards him. Reluctant to reveal his powers to complete strangers, Brick just sidestepped his attacker, avoiding the punch. He spun around just as quickly, "What happened to not wanting to hurt me?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"We lied," the leader shrugged carelessly. Grinning, he shouted, "Get him, boys!"

Brick groaned. Five to one wasn't a fair fight if he wasn't using his powers. God, he was going to be sore in the morning. Inhaling, he prepared to deflect their attack. But as he blinked, a pink streak appeared in the air and in another blink, the five thugs were piled on the cement. Brick only knew _one _pink blur who could do that...

"Rose."

"Hey," the masked redhead nodded to him, her coral eyes glistening in the moonlight as she slowly floated up from the scene.

But Brick couldn't let her get away... This was the chance he had been waiting for. "Wait!" Brick called out. "Don't go!"

Rose was reluctant to linger there any longer, but she couldn't deny the sincerity in his voice. Letting out a soft sigh, she stopped midair and glanced down at him, "Yes?"

"You saved me again," Brick shoved his hands into his pockets, "How do I thank you? ...I need to take you out to dinner some time," he smirked.

Rose out a soft giggle, "As sweet as that offer is, I'll have to decline," she said gently. "Plus, what would your girlfriend say?" She couldn't resist.

Brick simpered, "So you read the newspaper?" he raised an eyebrow at her knowledge of his personal life, "And, Blossom wouldn't care," he shrugged, a grin still tugging at his lips.

Rose bit her lip. She shouldn't have gotten him thinking about Blossom... What if he have her a long, hard stare and realized the truth? She needed to change the topic.

"That's all unnecessary," she stated firmly. "And, the best way to thank me would be to hire some bodyguards," the redhead let a small smile slip.

But before Brick could reply, all that was left of her was a dissipating trail of pink. The redhead's jaw tightened (he wasn't sure why) as he began to analyze the area to see if she had left any clues. ...No, none. Brick narrowed his eyes and deciding that he could deal with the green thugs later, he began to make his way back to the top floor of J&M. His little late night outing had proved to be serendipitous; maybe he would have to make more of them.

Rose and the Powerpuff Girls... While he would never admit he enjoyed his meetings with her, Brick still needed to find a way to get rid of Rose and her friends. Conveniently enough, those girls also seemed to be picking up a bad rep lately. After Boomer's meeting with Fuzzy, the old oaf was found dead and the press was all too eager to pin it on the Powerpuffs. Brick couldn't help but grin at how perfectly he'd hit two birds with one stone- in addition to getting rid of Fuzzy, he'd also tarnished the girls' precious reputation.

But they were still out there, fighting crime and he needed to end it. But how? He told himself the quicker he finished them off the better, but after his chance encounters with Rose, that mentality was subconsciously starting to change.

...

Brick gazed intently at the papers in his hands, having a hard time believing what they said. Anxious to get his mind off of that infernal Powerpuff Girl, he had distracted himself with a new business deal. A few days ago, a woman named Sedusa (a sloppy alter-ego of his stylist, Ima Goodlady) had approached him with a concoction she had created and he had bought some out of curiosity. She said she had been studying hair for years and through experimentation, had finally found a way to make it super-strong and bend to the owner's will.

...Yeah, Brick thought it was a load of crap too. Until he saw Sedusa in action. He found her serum fascinating and granted, he and his brothers wouldn't need it in the slightest, but with the his smarts and resources, Brick could turn her inchoate discovery into a revolutionary serum that had potentially endless possibilities.

"Brick?" his gorgeous redheaded 'girlfriend' peered at him.

"Yeah, Blossy?" she snapped him back to reality.

She frowned at the puerile nickname, but continued, "To update you on your schedule, you're free until your meeting with the Ayshus twins at 1."

"...Who?" her boss raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Sal and Saj Ayshus? The twins you're trying to buy out?" Blossom jogged his memory.

Brick snorted, "Oh yeah. I remember those two nutjobs. ...Free 'til one, is that what you said?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"...Yes," Blossom answered uneasily, not sure where his train of thought was headed.

"Let's go to lunch," Brick hopped out of his chair and carefully placing Sedusa's file in a locked drawer, grabbed his keys.

"The two of us?" the hazel-eyed assistant asked warily.

"We've got to keep up appearances," the chocolate-eyed boss shrugged, "Wouldn't want people thinking we've broken up," he smirked.

Blossom groaned, "Fine."

...

_At the Townsville Diner..._

As Bubbles handed her favorite customer back his credit card, she took an inadvertent glance to the name on it.

_Boomer Johnson._

Now, why did that sound familiar? Bubbles' eyes widened when she realized where she had heard that surname before. Boomer was... Boomer was filthy rich! He was a _Johnson_! That explains why he always left so much in tips...

"Uhh..." Bubbles wasn't sure what to say when he gave her his bill.

"I think I added an extra zero by accident," the blond shrugged, referring to his payment. "Whatever. Keep the change," he said offhandedly, taking a final sip of his coffee.

"O-Okay," Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the check, her aqua orbs widening. In addition to her inordinately high tip, there was something else at the corner of the flimsy sheet of paper. Looking at it more carefully, Bubbles realized it was a sketch of a beautiful blonde woman with the most breathtaking features and stunning smile.

"Sorry. I was bored," Boomer said sheepishly when he realized Bubbles had spotted his doodle.

"W-What?" Bubbles looked up in confusion, "Why are you apologizing? This is amazing!" she exclaimed, unable to hide her awe.

"...Really?" Boomer was surprised by her forthright enthusiasm, "Thanks," he grinned.

"Who is it?"

Bubbles immediately regretted asking that. The way he had drawn her, it was obvious he had put some intense emotion into it. Her smile fell and her heart sank as she realized that a catch like Boomer was bound to have some amazing supermodel girlfriend or something. She didn't want to know his answer.

"Oh, um," Boomer scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "It was supposed to be you," he murmured, his voice inaudible to human ears.

But Bubbles picked up on it. "...Me?" her countenance shifted from shock to confusion to enlightenment to delight to excitement, ending with a warm blush. After a few moments of silence, she peeked cautiously at her customer, "This is beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah, so are you," Boomer slipped her a grin. Bubbles was red by now.

"I didn't know you were such a great artist," she commented, carefully examining the rough sketch.

"Art's... always been a secret passion of mine," the blond shrugged, rubbing his sweaty palms on his legs.

"Really?" Bubbles brightened, her azure eyes widened in elation, "It's my dream too!"

"You're an artist?" Boomer asked, surprised.

"Well..." Bubbles took a look around the almost-empty cafe and decided it wouldn't hurt to show him. After all, he opened up to her, so shouldn't she at least do the same? "I guess you could say that..." she started. Boomer handed her his pen and a napkin and Bubbles let go of all her inhibitions as she poured her soul out onto the single-ply serviette before her.

...

Buttercup blinked in shock.

She didn't have duty today, so she was free to run all the errands she needed to. She had gone to the gym earlier and after taking a shower, had visited the post office. Buying groceries for the week was the last thing on her list before she could go home and tune into the boxing channel and _relax_. It had been a while since she had last been to Kroger, sure, but she didn't expect picking up a few items to be difficult in the least. But of course, whenever she expects that, things always turn horribly complicated.

"Buttercup," the brunet in front of her leered, "I thought you looked hot in that uniform, but you can pull off anything, can't you?"

The brunette glared, well aware of the sweats and green tank she was in, "What are _you _doing here?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Can't help that we ran out of milk," Butch shrugged, turning towards the milk and reaching for a gallon of two-percent.

Buttercup kept her eyes on him as she reached for a half-gallon of organic milk, just in case he was going to try to pull something.

"Didn't peg you for the organic type," Butch commented, clearly amused.

Placing the milk in her grocery basket, Buttercup was the exact opposite, "It's for my little sister. She's a health food freak," she explained briefly before turning towards the produce aisle.

"So you've got a sister?" Butch asked, following her.

"Yes. Are you going to keep following me like a creeper?" Buttercup deadpanned, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"Yeah," Butch replied simply. To Buttercup's chagrin, he stuck to his words for the rest of the shopping trip.

...

Blossom knew she was treading on thin ice. She had to save Brick last night from the Gangrene Gang, but she shouldn't have stuck around for conversation. Her boss was sharp and if she kept going at this rate, he'd have figured out her secret in no time. The only thing that kept her two lives separate was a flimsy piece of lead-lined leather she used to cover part of her face at night.

But studying Brick, Blossom realized he was too engrossed in his own thoughts to give her a second glance. Suddenly, she found herself thankful for his arrogance and decided not to do anything that would bring too much of the wrong attention to herself.

She knew she was on his good side (as his assistant, at least) because she had executed his plan at the gala flawlessly. In addition to organizing one of the finest parties he'd ever thrown, Blossom had managed to get Princess off of Brick's case. But in the process, she had entangled herself in his convoluted personal life as his fake girlfriend while arousing attention as Rose, the girl who had saved him from being attacked. Twice.

And don't even get her started on those stupid butterflies that enter her stomach every time he smiled at her.

Blossom was tempted to bang her head onto the table, frustrated with the mess she had let herself get into, but looking across the table, seeing Brick with a quizzical expression on his face, she refrained.

"What?" she glared at the source of pretty much of all her problems at the moment.

"You look upset," the redheaded boss commented, looking up from his menu.

Letting out a breath of air that blew her side bangs backwards, Blossom wanted to say, '_I work ridiculous hours for the most insufferable boss ever. He's an ass that manages to get my heart beating ten times faster than it should normally go. I can't even date anyone else to get my mind off of him because he forced me to be his pretend girlfriend for an indefinite period of time. I'm one hair away from blowing my secret identity to him because I make stupid decisions and talk to him as Rose when I shouldn't. Oh, I'm trying to find two super-powered criminals who killed Fuzzy Lumpkins and are framing me and my sisters for the crime! So, yeah, I'm pretty upset,_" but, settled for a, "Nope," instead.

"Whatever," Brick shrugged, handing his menu to the maître-d' as the redhead recited his order in perfect French.

"And for you, madmoiselle?" the short, balding waiter turned towards me.

I shrugged, "Surprise me," I gave him the menu I didn't even bother to glance at, "...Just no snails, okay?" I added before he left.

"So, Blossy," Brick leaned back into his chair, carefully observing his assistant, "What's on your mind?"

_Persistent, huh?_ Blossom thought. Well, it didn't matter how many times he asked her; Blossom still wasn't divulging anything. ...She did have one question that Brick _could _answer for her, though. "How do you know Fuzzy Lumpkins?" she asked as she stirred her cup of sparkling water with her straw.

If Blossom hadn't been analyzing Brick as closely as he was watching her, she would've missed the flicker of distress in his eyes and the tightening of his jaw. This wasn't a pleasant topic for him, she noted.

"Why do you ask?" Brick replied, having composed himself again quite quickly.

She shrugged, "I just saw J&M had acquired all of his land about a month ago."

Brick raised an eyebrow, realizing that his redheaded assistant was much smarter than had expected. She had managed to connect a few dots, but he needed to make sure she wouldn't find the rest of them. She couldn't be privy to such information.

"He handed it over to us before all _that_ happened," Brick said nonchalantly. "We invited him over for lunch after the deal, but he never called back."

"Did you see yesterday's front page?" Blossom asked carefully.

Brick nodded slowly, "Unfortunate, huh? Those damn Powerpuffs need to get out Townsville already," he muttered.

Blossom blinked, trying to make sure she had heard him correctly. She had. Controlling ever fiber in her being not to show how livid she was at his brusque comment, Blossom exhaled slowly, trying to release her anger. She couldn't say anything in favor of the girls lest she wanted to raise suspicion as to why she supported the town's heroes.

So instead, she lied. "You don't have to tell me," Blossom agreed, "Those bitches have got some serious issues. I mean, do they even realize how much city property they've damaged already?" she shook her head, feigning disdain.

Brick smirked and was about to reply with an undeniably clever comment when the maître-d' arrived with two plates in his hands.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy le escargot," he gave Blossom a cloyingly sweet smile as she turned three shades paler.

...

A green flash followed a blue one in a moments, the five thugs were pushed into a dark alley and surrounded. The flashes stopped to reveal two well-built men, one with piercing emerald eyes and another with dark sapphire ones. The trails behind the two contrasted well with the pitch-black Townsville night.

"So you're the Gangrene Gang," the masked figure with olive orbs chuckled deeply.

"I was expecting you to be less..." the blue one searched for the right word, "Wimpy," he finished thoughtfully.

"Nice, Blue," the first one deadpanned.

"Thanks, Green," Blue grinned. Turning his attention back to the Gangrene Gang, he narrowed his eyes, "Which one of you's Ace?"

"Me," the tall one with black sunglasses stepped up, glaring a hole through the two underneath his shades.

Green scoffed, "You? You're not even scary, dude."

"You wanna say that again?" Ace growled, giving a little nod to his gang.

Blue rolled his eyes, "I had a long day, so how about you five answer a few questions and we won't kick your asses?"

"You don't scare us!" a little man with a heavy Latino accent exclaimed from behind Ace.

"Yesss. We can beat yousss," the thug with a forked tongue (and subsequent speech impediment) added.

"Doubt it," Green turned his attention towards the tubby one and the hunchback. His eyes turned a dark green as two beams came from them, sending the two gang members into the wall and the other three into silence. "Now, who do you work for?" he asked menacingly.

Ace scowled; he wasn't going to budge, "None of your concern."

Blue blasted the little one and the serpentine one into the opposite wall. "You don't want to make us mad. And you _really _don't want to make Red mad. So I'd answer the question if I were you."

"I told you. I'm not scared you and I'm not scared of whoever the hell Red is," Ace ripped off his sunglasses to show a ferocious glare.

It didn't last long because in a flash of crimson, Ace was dangling above the ground, his neck constricted by the fingers of an identical third person whose eyes, instead of green or blue, were blood red.

"Say that again?" the red-eyed figure tightened his grip around Ace's scrawny neck. He smirked under his hood, "Answer the question."

"I-I-" he gasped for air. The menacing man loosened his fingers only enough for Ace to continue talking. "I don't know," he said, raspy.

"You... don't... know...?"

"Th-There's two of them. They... They paid us to attack that Brick Johnson," Ace explained in between breaths. "I don't know anything else! I swear!" he cried.

"Red, I think he's telling the truth, bro," Blue commented. Green looked Ace carefully, but nodded in agreement.

Red seemed to ignore them, but giving Ace one last glance, he dropped him onto the cold, wet cement. "I'm keeping an eye on you," he said dangerously. "Don't make me find you again," his crimson eyes glared ferociously and Ace nodded vigorously in assent. "Good."

And with a scarlet blur, Red was gone. Blue and Green soon followed his lead, leaving five unconscious Gangrene Gang members in the dank alley.

...

Red found Rose as soon as he had dealt with the Gangrene Gang and he was keeping a watchful eye on her. He had been careful not to make a sound because if she had superhearing like he did, he didn't want to alert her of his presence. Rose had just flown over to the South side of town to stop a mugging and Red studied her tactics carefully.

She always gave a warning (that each criminal idiotically ignored) before using a punch or beam from her hand to temporarily knock the attacker. She'd help the victim back onto their feet and then take the criminal to the steps of the TPD. She had a method and she rarely deviated from her standard procedure, but Red knew she had more potential than she let on. She probably didn't want to kill anyone so she always went easy, but Red wasn't going to underestimate her abilities. So far, she had exhibited every power he had with only a few exceptions.

She would be a formidable opponent and if Red was going to take her down, he would need to bring his best. He probably needed a plan too, but as his earpiece let out a buzz, he knew Rose would have to be tabled temporarily.

Flying westward far enough out of earshot, Red clicked a button and began talking into his mic.

"Red."

"_Well, well,_" the voice on the other line cooed coyly, "_Am I talking to the infamous Red?_"

"Get to the point, Sedusa," Red all but suppressed a groan.

"_I'm putting the finishing touches on the shipment. Would like to come check out my packages?_" she suggested salaciously.

Red made no attempt to hide his disgust this time as he said, "I think you've got it covered. Just make sure you don't screw anything up and you'll be fine."

"_Aww,_" Sedusa audibly pouted. After a pause, she slyly asked, "_I'm curious, Red. Why are you working for the Johnsons? I always thought you were one of those guys who had to be their own boss._"

"I_ am_ my own boss," Red chuckled. "And I've got no interest in entertaining you any longer, Sedusa. Good bye," he clicked off.

With that (and a crimson blur, of course), Red was no where in sight. The night life of Townsville continued to shuffle in its characteristic manner, the Powerpuff Girls trying their best to stop as many lawbreakers as they can. The moon's position in the sky began to change until it faded with the brightening sky. At the first hint of dawn, the shady figures disappeared into the alleys and the good citizens of Townsville came out of their houses, ready for the next day.

And Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles Utonium were no exception.

...

I'm sorry for the flagrant lack of Greens... I'm just no good at them :C

And I'm sorry if there were a bunch of a blatant solecisms. I was too tired to proof.

...Just curious, for my fellow authors out there, how long does it take you to write? Like, I usually average a little more than 1,000 words an hour, but sometimes if I'm super inspired, I can get up to 2,500. When I have a few hours at a stretch, I can get a good chunk done. I mean, I've outlined every chapter and all since the beginning, but it still takes me some time to actually get all the words typed out. ...So, what about y'all?

Anyhoo, I do hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This is all for fun, y'all. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

**Author's Note:** Hmm, I dunno what to say. That's kinda weird for me. Anyways, enjoy the story!

**My Blossom/Brick Picks:** Read and review these fantastical Reds fics, y'all! C:

1.** Just Another Word in My Vocabulary** by **xxNicholeStellar** is really good. There's only one chapter of this up so far, but it's absolutely beautiful. If you haven't read the original, **Another Word I'll Never Pronounce**, be sure to do that first because it's fantastic! Anyways, the new story is awesome and while we don't know much about the plot yet, the writing is great and the author conveys emotion so well. It looks like the start to a wonderful fic!

2. **Red** by** Distorted Freak** is a collection of some of the finest Brick/Blossom oneshots. The characterizations are amazing and the writing is absolutely phenomenal. Every little chapter brings in something different and if you're hungry for more awesome Reds after these, check out the sequel, **Reds 2**.

3. **Rest, Relaxtion, & Rowdyruffs!** by **FantasticT** is about the girls taking a vacation to Hawaii. As the title suggests, they meet the Rowdyruffs there and things start to get a little crazy. I love this story because the author has some really great characterizations and a fresh, fun style that leaves the reader wanting more.

Special Mention: Okay, here's another oneshot you Reds fans are sure to enjoy. **Better** by **Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu** revolves around Brick and Blossom constantly competing against each other. This is such a fun read because the dialogue is fantastic and rarely do oneshots leave the reader so satisfied like this one does!

...

"Omigosh, I had the best day yesterday!" the blonde sister giggled.

"That makes one of us," Buttercup grumbled, her fierce green eyes tired with exhaustion. "I ran into that idiotic Johnson at Kroger yesterday," she muttered. "Ruined my whole grocery experience."

Bubbles gave a sympathetic smile, but her brows soon furrowed, "Which Johnson?" she asked, curious. Bubbles didn't think Buttercup could've been talking about her Boomer. ...She meant Boomer. Just Boomer. Not _her _Boomer.

"Butch," the brunette rubbed her temples as if his name alone gave her a headache. Bubbles let out a sigh of relief. Buttercup, looking over to her sister from her cup of coffee, couldn't help but smile at her elation, "Okay, I'll bite. What happened yesterday?"

"Omigosh, Buttercup, it was amazing!" Bubbles squealed. "I've got this customer and he's really cute and funny and sweet and he's always leaving me really big tips and he comes by everyday and he's so nice and yesterday I found out he's really a Johnson brother so I was all sad because he's rich and I'm not and that he'd never ever like me in a million years," she added an adorable pout for emphasis, "But when I got his bill had drawn the most amazing picture in the corner of this BEAUTIFUL girl and it was so good and I asked him who it was and he told me it was me! ME! And then he wanted to see my art so I drew him a picture of himself and it wasn't that great in my opinion, but he really loved it and he said he wanted to keep that napkin because he loved it and then he smiled at me really big before leaving and," she finally took a breath in, "I think I'm in love, BC," she beamed, a dreamy look glazing over her cerulean orbs.

"Wow, okay," Buttercup blinked, trying to absorb all of the information Bubbles had shared with her, "So, which Johnson brother was this?"

"Boomer," she answered, smiling as she said his name. "He's the blond one," she added.

"Oh, alright," the brunette nodded, then grudgingly admitted, "I'm happy for you, Bubs."

"Where's the newspaper?" a voice from the adjacent room called out.

"Over here, Bloss!" Bubbles replied as her redheaded sister entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," Blossom grinned as she went over to the fridge to grab some fruit for breakfast.

"Oh, look," Buttercup smirked as she pulled out the front page, "Is that your boyfriend?" she asked, dramatically obnoxious, as she gazed at the picture of Brick Johnson cutting the ribbon for a new city building he had probably funded.

Blossom's natural pink eyes widened slightly as she sat at the table in between her sisters. Sneaking a peek at the cover, she simpered, "Very funny."

"No, not funny!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Why don't we know every single juicy detail of this?" she cried.

Blossom looked over to her youngest and sighed, "Because there aren't any juicy details," she answered simply. "Brick just has me pretending to be his girlfriend for a few ridiculous reasons," she explained.

"Which are...?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"Well, he needed to get rid of Princess," the redhead supplied an answer.

"And he did that like _forever _ago," the blue-eyed sister said pointedly, "If he's such a womanizer, why is letting himself get tied down with you?"

"Like, a week ago," Blossom corrected, "And... I'm sure he's got some... other stupid reason," she added lamely.

"Whatever you saay," Buttercup said in a sing-song manner.

"He likes you," Bubbles grinned. "That's his reason."

Blossom frowned, sending a glare to each of her sisters, but her characteristically quick wit failed her.

Why hadn't Brick "broken up" with her yet?

...

Stepping into the J&M skyscraper, Blossom couldn't help but smoothen out her black pencil skirt and unbutton the first two buttons on her silk puffy-sleeved pink leopard print blouse. Normally a logical and rational person, she didn't understand why she had such an impetus to look her best for work lately. She told herself it was a professional urge to dress for success, but the cleavage peeking through her chemise hinted otherwise.

Pulling out her boss's agenda for the day, Blossom's mind immediately flashed back to their lunch the previous day. It had been civil enough and Brick had even been pleasant... Until he made that little slight about the Powerpuff Girls. Pushing her indignation aside, she was left rather confused. Why did he hate them?

Rose was attractive enough, and wasn't that all it took to get Brick to like a girl? Not to mention the fact that she had saved him. Twice. The least he could do was be a little thankful! And their kiss... How could he have hated that? Blossom's heart sank. She hated not knowing answers to important questions.

But still, she wasn't oblivious enough to realize that something was amiss. Brick had some connection with Fuzzy and his untimely death makes it a little more suspicious. Her boss must also have some other deep-rooted feelings towards the Powerpuff Girls if Rose's actions weren't enough to rectify his sour attitude. But what did the girls ever do to Brick?

And that file... Yesterday, he was looking at this document so intensely, it was almost unnerving. He had placed it into his locked drawer before taking Blossom out to lunch, but that wasn't going to deter the redhead from finding out what exactly it was.

Taking in a deep breath and putting on her most charming smile, Blossom confidently walked into Brick's vast, modernly decorated office.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly, pulling out a copy of today's newspaper, "I thought you'd be interested in this," she explained as she handed the crisp publication to her boss across the desk from her.

"That's a nice picture of me," he commented as he gazed at the front page. Looking up at his assistant, he added, "I like the publicity. Schedule more events with the Mayor for me, will you?"

"Of course," Blossom took out her pink pen to jot note of his request. As she glanced down at her notepad, she could feel Brick's brown eyes gazing intently at her. Blossom had a couple things she needed to do and decided to take advantage of this opportunity he had placed before her.

"Oh, and my brother's coordinating this charity art show thing next week," Brick said offhandedly, "Just make sure there's lots of press. And the good kind," he added.

"Absolutely," Blossom whispered, slowly opening her long-lashed hazel eyes alluringly. Placing the documents and notepad in her hands onto the corner of her boss's mahogany desk, the redhead entrancingly took a few steps towards Brick, who was casually leaning into his leather chair. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the sudden change in her demeanor. Her characteristic professional and curt manner had been replaced by a playful and -he was surprised to think it- seductive one.

"Blossom?" Brick narrowed his eyes, letting them linger at her cleavage.

"Brick?" she giggled softly, now standing so close to him that he could feel the silk of her blouse's ruffles when she leaned towards him. Pressed up against his desk, allowing only a few centimeters of space in between them, Blossom was biting her lip suggestively.

"What's gotten into you?" Brick couldn't help but smirk at her, wondering what was next.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked innocently, her manicured fingers reaching out to gently stroke his ebony tie. They soon made their way up to his adam's apple, lingering there before an index finger trailed up his chin to his cheek.

Brick gazed at her curiously, but didn't object to the movement. Instead, he pulled himself out of his chair and standing upright, pushed Blossom back onto the escritoire. Now sitting firmly on his desk calendar, Blossom was at eye-level with her boss, not even flinching at his hands dangerously moving down her hips. She let out a soft giggle as she let her fingers explore his toned chest, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

This wasn't for fun (no, not fun _at all_); it was business. Blossom needed to get to that file in that drawer and Brick was bound to have a key somewhere. If she could keep his mind off that for a little while as she flirted with him, maybe she'd be able to finally see what he had been hiding earlier.

Letting her hands go lower and lower, Blossom even got Brick to let out a soft groan as she approached his pant pockets. She knew he had been eyeing her lips for a little bit now, but she needed every ounce of control in her _not _to kiss him. That'd be a dead giveaway; he'd recognize her as Rose immediately. To distract him as she searched his pant pocket, Blossom opted instead to leave a trail of kisses down his strong jawline. Starting by nibbling on his ear, she carefully worked her way down his face, even letting out a few moans herself as he drew circles on the bare skin between her blouse and skirt. The redheaded vixen cautiously left a kiss on the corner of his mouth as her nimble fingers felt something distinctly key-like in his left pocket.

Bingo. She had it.

...

In order to qualify for the open position Buttercup was vying for, she needed to show that she was a well-rounded officer. She had plenty of almost every kind of duty racked up, but oddly enough, the only area she seemed to be lacking was in the low-risk department. Unfortunately, that meant Buttercup was stuck with the lamest job ever for a week until she met the requirements to apply for the promotion.

Not bothering to stifle a groan, Buttercup leaned back in her seat, lazily clicking her radar gun as cars drove by. She wasn't paying much attention to the whole thing under her radar started beeping, alerting her senses. Looking at the road, she saw the speeding green convertible she had clocked going at 101 MPH.

Buttercup grinned, "Finally, some excitement!" She flipped on her siren and pounding the gas pedal, started to tail the speeding vehicle. It took her a few minutes to catch up to him when the car finally gave in and pulled onto the shoulder. Buttercup stepped out of her police car and walked up to the driver's side of the green convertible to give the driver a steely stare.

As Buttercup examined the driver, she found an ever so familiar face. The brunet inside the car grinned, "Hello there, officer," he greeted, his voice smoother than caramel.

Buttercup's eyes doubled in size and she had to physically make an effort not to punch a dent in the car, "I clocked you going at 101," she grit her teeth. "That's reckless driving. License and registration, please?"

"Anything for you, Butterbabe," the man smirked, handing her a few cards.

"Thanks, Butch," Buttercup faked a smile, her eyes still glaring. She walked back to her vehicle to run the information, then quickly returned with a clipboard. "Sign here. And here," she handed him a pen.

"Say, when's my court date?" Butch raised an eyebrow as he returned her forms to her.

"Two weeks from now," Buttercup answered carefully, giving Butch back his cards. "And that's the only date you're getting out of me, Butchie boy," she smirked.

"Well, then, I can't wait," Butch winked before driving off.

Buttercup just groaned.

...

"Um, Bubbles?" Boomer started out, a little unsurely, as he picked at his warm steak.

"Yes, Boomer?" Bubbles asked, her blue eyes wide in anticipation for what he was about to ask. She had just stopped by his table to give him a refill when he began to talking to her (much to Bubbles' excitement).

"So, our company's doing this art exhibition for charity," the blond continued, "And we're looking for local artists that would be willing to donate some of their pieces for the auction afterwards... And I was wondering if you would want to help out since you're such a great artist...?"

"Omigosh!" Bubbles exclaimed, her hands coming up to her mouth in surprise, "You want _me_? Really?"

"Well, we can't pay you," Boomer sighed, resignedly, "But it could still be a good experience and lots of people will learn about your art. Plus, we're helping people, so..."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Bubbles stopped him. Grinning, she added after a pause, "It means a lot that you would consider me, Boomer."

No one had ever given Bubbles an opportunity like this and she was touched by his offer. Art was her dream and what if it finally became a viable way to live her life? She wouldn't be able to thank her favorite customer enough.

"You'll do it?" Boomer suddenly looked ten times happier.

"I would _love _to!"

...

As soon as she left work, Blossom had to try her hardest _not _to fly home. She had nagged Brick's secret file and she was itching to see what it contained. The redhead turned a shade of scarlet when her mind flashed back to how she had obtained the documents, but quickly reminded herself she was only snooping for her boss's -and potentially the city of Townsville's- safety.

Turning her key into the lock, Blossom entered the shared apartment with a click. Buttercup had mentioned she'd be working all night and Bubbles had left Blossom an almost incoherent voicemail explaining that she'd be in the art studio until duty at ten. With the home to herself, Blossom started a kettle of tea, changed into fuzzy pajamas and pulled out the file from her bag.

_Later that evening..._

Rose had just halted a mugging and after unceremoniously dropping the criminal off at the precinct, she flew up to view the city. Gazing around and keeping her ears open, Rose couldn't help but frown. She loved her job and saving people was so fulfilling, but she wasn't stupid. She kept up with the media and what they had to say and right now, it wasn't good. Fuzzy had been murdered and everyone thought it was Skye, but Rose knew that was utterly preposterous. It seemed as if Townsville was terrified of the girls and they would jump at any chance to defame them.

But it wouldn't last for long. Earlier this evening, when Rose was flipping through a J&M classified record, she found evidence of the company buying some serum, but more interestingly- employing three men with superhuman powers.

Blue, Green and Red, as the document mentioned briefly, had secured the product's safe arrival to the company and from the records, Rose understood the three had powers like her and her sisters. And she would bet quite the pretty penny that they too left a trail in their coordinating colors.

That meant that Fuzzy's death wasn't undeniably Skye- it could've been the Blue guy too. But that raised the question- why J&M want Fuzzy dead? It didn't seem completely farfetched; after all, Brick didn't like talking about Fuzzy and he _had_ gotten all that land for barely anything.

But that meant... That meant Brick was a murderer. Not in the most literal sense, but enough so that he would hire a hitman to kill the poor amnesic boxer. Rose frowned. That couldn't be right. She may not have known Brick for more than a month, but she refused to believe it. There had to be some other explanation.

And then she remembered the first time she had saved Brick... She had searched so hard for his attackers but now it was clear they had to be Green and Blue. Rose swallowed... Why would Blue and Green attack their employer? No sane person would.

Nothing made sense anymore. Rose, always the first to understand the situation and formulate a plan, was absolutely stumped.

And she didn't have time to give it any more thought because a low chuckle behind her forced her back into reality.

At hearing the laugh, Rose spun around to come face-to-face with a hooded figure. Her superhearing normally picked up on people who tried to sneak behind her, so she was taken by surprise. Narrowing her bright pink eyes, Rose studied the man carefully. Clad entirely in black, he had on a hood that hid his face and along with the shadows, the only visible part of him was a set of piercing, blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" Rose growled, suddenly defensive. His orbs bore into her so deeply that she couldn't feel anything else. She tried not to look afraid as she realized that he could be none other than Red.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he asked darkly.

Rose frowned, "I know who you are and I'm not afraid of you," she stated firmly. "And I don't want to fight you, but I will if you make me," she threatened.

"As tempting of an offer that is, _Rose_," he put an additional emphasis on her name, "I think I'll have to decline."

"Then you just came to small-talk?" Rose simpered, raising an eyebrow.

"I came to give you a friendly warning," Red countered. "Superhuman to superhuman," he continued, "Quit meddling with the affairs of Townsville," he growled.

"That didn't seem very friendly," Rose scoffed, switching her defensive position to one of ease by crossing her arms, "And, never."

"Townsville _hates_ you and your little friends," Red said maliciously, taking a step closer to her. It was then Rose realized that he towered her by at least half a foot. "Why bother?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Rose unflinchingly held her ground. "Not that I'd expect a murderer like _you _to understand," she spat.

Red narrowed his eyes, "Where'd you hear that?" he asked, almost amused. Rose couldn't help but think that his tone felt familiar. But his voice was so deep... She had never heard anything like his before. More likely than not he had a voice distorter like her own.

"I can connect the dots," Rose replied, meeting his crimson eyes in a steely glare.

"This coming from the people who killed Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Red scoffed.

Rose fumed. That was the last straw. In an instant, her fist made its way to his jaw, but almost as quickly- it was caught in his strong grip. Rose growled as she used her other hand to send an upper-cut, but he casually grasped her wrist as if she was a rag doll, not a superheroine. He smirked as he twisted her form around so that her back was pressed up against his toned chest, his hands gripping around her waist and neck.

"You can't fight me and win, babe," Red whispered in her ear mockingly.

The hairs on the back of Rose's neck stood up, but she wasn't giving up yet. Letting out a cry, she elbowed him and used the brief moment that followed to wiggle out of his unnaturally strong grasp. Rose began a flurry of punches, working quickly enough so that he couldn't catch her while he deflected her throws. Suddenly his unnerving eyes glowed Red and Rose put up her hands to protect herself. Red made his way over to her and his piercing beams became more intense with each step.

Rose scowled, unwilling to accept defeat, as she mustered up all of her strength she had and channeled into a single hand-beam that she aimed for the square of Red's chest. It sent him flying backwards and Rose took advantage as she followed him, her hands ready to combat his next move.

But before she could, a shrill cry entered her ears and her coral eyes widened. Someone needed help.

Red, who was back on his feet already, smirked, "You gonna get that?"

Rose glared at him, "This is isn't over yet," she whispered sharply before taking off in the opposite direction, leaving only a pink trail behind her.

"No it isn't," Red muttered as he turned around and in a scarlet flash, was gone.

...

"We have to keep up appearances, right?" Blossom emulated Brick's signature smirk, explaining her actions from the previous day.

"And that's the only reason?" Brick raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Of course," Blossom snorted, "Why else would I do that?" she asked rhetorically. She hoped he wouldn't answer.

Instead, he just let out a little simper and a shrug before returning to the documents before him.

"Oh, and I found this on my way out yesterday," Blossom said carefully as she handed Brick the key she taken from him. She had come in early to put the file back, but didn't want to risk her chances with arousing his suspicion. Continuing innocently, "I was going to put it in the Lost and Found, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't-"

"That's mine," Brick narrowed his eyes, clamping the key in his fist, his lips turning into a frown.

"You're welcome," Blossom rolled her eyes.

"_Hi, um, Mr. Johnson? You've got two people who want to talk to you. I told them that they'd need an appointment, but- hey! Hey! Excuse me, sir, but you can't go there! It's-_"

The door to Brick's office slammed open and both the redheads inside turned to see what had caused the noise. Brick's eyes widened, but Blossom just looked at the two -almost comical in appearance- men in front of her in confusion. She had seen them before, but where? The one on the left was short and stocky and wore a frown that fit quite well with his aged, simian features while the one on the right was tall, lanky, ruddy and beaming with enthusiasm.

"Monroe Johnson and Hubert Ingrid Morrison," Brick started icily, "What the hell are you doing on my property?"

"Aww, come now!" the taller and more effeminate of the two clasped his hands together, "Can't Mom and Dad stop by for a visit?"

His grin only widened as Brick turned red in anger.

...

"Extra, extra! Read all about it!" a young boy cried out, waving today's freshly printed newspaper in the air.

"I'll take one, please," a beautiful and buxom redhead no older than forty handed the boy a crisp dollar bill in exchange for the publication.

"Gee, thanks, ma'am!" he exclaimed before continuing on his way.

She sent him a warm smile before turning towards her purchase, curious about the previous day's events. Her countenance faltered as she read the sinister headline and saw the unsettling image that followed it.

_THE POWERPUFFS STRIKE AGAIN!_

_If one murder wasn't enough, these infernal superhumans have done it again! Hungry for blood, they killed five men early yesterday morning around 2. Ace, Arturo, Snake, Grubber and William ("Billy") Greene were found dead in an abandoned alley, without a single clue of the murderer. Eyewitnesses insist on three figures -one blue, one green and one red- visiting the brothers immediately before their death and others go further to say they heard cries for mercy from the poor victims._

_These girls are out of control and if these brutal murders haven't proved what countless have insisted for years -that the Powerpuff Girls are a menace to the safety of Townsville- what will? __(Continue reading on A4)_

The tall redheaded beauty's blue eyes fell as she refused to continue reading. The Powerpuff Girls would never do anything like that, surely? Frowning, she continued walking towards City Hall, but her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Townsville's heroes and how they kind hearts would never turn against the city.

...

Okay, I just wanna explain- Buttercup likes excitement and fighting and stuff, so I meant _no_ offense to traffic cops by her little statement!

Welp, I hope you enjoyed this! I love lots of reviews! C:


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nope, nope.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7 was originally supposed to be huge, but I didn't want to make y'all wait too long, so I'm giving you the first half of it. I've just been really busy this past week... So, enjoy this half-chapter!

We'll skip the picks for today. Anyhoo, I hope you like this! C:

...

For the past week, Buttercup had slept over at the police station, working the graveyard shift that would strengthen her application for the promotion she desired. As much as she hated missing Powerpuff duty, she was still happy to fight crime and beat the crap out of the lame criminals that lurked Townsville. In all honesty, though, the past week had been a little boring and constricted by Blossom's adamant no-powers rule, Buttercup hadn't actually gotten much action and she was itching to change that.

Sitting lazily in her police vehicle, Buttercup's ears ignored the police scanner in front of her, focusing instead on the grimy depths of underground Townsville. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she heard a distinct shuffling around the west port and coupled the fact that it was 4 in the morning, it sounded a lot like someone was smuggling. Buttercup grinned as she smashed the gas pedal and drove herself towards the shady harbor.

Parking her car about a mile away from the port, Buttercup placed her gun in its holster and her two-way radio in her pocket. Pulling her keys out of ignition, she quietly stepped out of the car and tip-toed towards the harbor. Tempted to fly up to get a better view of the situation, the brunette groaned as she realized she couldn't compromise her identity as Jade. Instead, she used her x-ray vision to see through the massive pile of crates separating her from the boat and smugglers unloading it.

There were about five henchmen and one woman near the dock and Buttercup used her finely tuned ears to listen in on their conversation.

_"This is the last shipment, Sedusa."_

_"Good. All we need to do now is keep the cops and those damn Powerpuff Girls as far away from here as possible."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

Buttercup grinned. She loved it when smugglers underestimated her abilities.

Craning her neck around to some of the buildings along the port, the green-eyed law enforcer found another person at the scene. He seemed to watching the six smugglers carefully and clad entirely in black, the only feature Buttercup could make out was a set of piercing green eyes. Even from a distance, those orbs seemed intimidating and the brunette couldn't help but swallow.

Turning her attention back to the smugglers, Buttercup rolled her eyes. She could take out these guys easy. She pulled her radio out to call for back-up just in case but by the time they'd arrive, she would already have these criminals knocked out. She snorted.

"That might not be such a good idea," a deep voice from behind her growled.

Buttercup spun around, surprised she hadn't picked up on anyone sneaking around her. She narrowed her vert eyes at the masked figure in front her, matching his penetrating gaze.

Shoving her communication device back into her pocket, "Who are you?" she scoffed.

"Green. I wish I could say it's a pleasure," he snarled.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, pretending she wasn't afraid, "Buttercup Utonium," she replied. Pulling out her badge, "From the TPD. So, don't mess with me," she said fiercely.

"I knew she looked familiar," Green muttered under his breath quiet enough that no human would hear. But Buttercup did. Her eyebrows furrowed, but he continued. "Look," he was grinning under his mask, "How about you leave now and no one gets hurt?" he compromised.

Buttercup snorted, "Hell no. I've got a job to do. So, if you don't mind," she motioned for him to leave.

"Well, I tried," he shrugged. In a forest green flash of light, he had grabbed the cop and slammed her against the concrete wall adjacent to the wooden crates. The force of impact alone should've been enough to knock her lights out, but Buttercup quickly recoiled and pulled out her handgun. Her first instinct was to the shoot her attacker with a beam of green energy, but she grudgingly knew she couldn't.

"Assaulting an officer? That's a felony," she spat, keeping her gun aimed squarely at him.

"Go ahead, shoot me," he chuckled. "It won't do much."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger, aiming for his leg, but the bullet merely bounced off him at contact and quickly fell to the floor. The brunette's jaw tightened. Superstrength and invulnerability? Weren't the Powerpuff Girls the only people who possessed those abilities?

"What are you?" she asked, unable to keep her eyes from widening. "A Powerpuff?" she couldn't help but grin.

He scowled, "Never."

Buttercup couldn't help but chuckle at his revolted response. "Okay, this has been real. But I've got a job to do," she shrugged, crossing her arms.

"So do I," Green's fist went flying towards the brunette. She side-stepped the attack and then crouched as he threw another punch. She desperately wanted to beat the crap out of this complacent superhuman, but biting her lip, she hated that she couldn't. "Well, aren't you something?" he chuckled as they exchanged attacks.

"Don't expect anything less," her voice came out huskier than she had wanted.

Unbeknownst to either of the two, they were getting closer and closer to each other physically as they fought. Green grinned, having no qualms about being pressed up against the beautiful police officer and surprisingly, Buttercup found herself not complaining either. In fact, she found this superpowered man quite attractive with his chiseled muscles rippling under her and she couldn't help but feel that the mystery of his identity added to his allure.

Punches and kicks soon led to kisses and caresses as the two soon found themselves embroiled in a fiery embrace, their hands and tongues exploring each other. But the sound of police sirens soon threw the two asunder and in a flash of emerald, Green was gone.

Buttercup swallowed, her lips still tingling. Biting her lip, she picked up her gun from off the ground and shook her head, trying to Green out of her thoughts. Tightening her grip on her weapon, Buttercup nodded as she saw her fellow police officers approach the scene and in seconds, the area was infested with law enforcement.

Stepping in front of the crates to address Sedusa and her henchmen, Buttercup stated, "Townsville Police Department. Put your weapons down, you're under arrest."

...

"You locked the deal with Ayshus Corporations," the redheaded assistant happily stated, handing her boss the closing papers. She wrapped her fingers around the warm mug of coffee in her hands and took a sip of the hot liquid as she waited for his response.

"Great," he said offhandedly, not bothering to even glance at the documents.

Blossom frowned. Normally her boss would respond with a cocky remark or a smirk when he had successful business takeovers but then again, he _had_ been acting a little differently for almost a week. Blossom didn't know what happened, but she was willing to bet that it was his parents' return that had Brick like this.

"What's wrong?" Blossom softened her hazel eyes. Working for a guy like Brick for the past month, Blossom had seen every facet of his personality and despite how much he irritated her at times, she was still a girl and she still didn't have control over her feelings towards him. As much as she hated to admit it, there was something deep down that missed Brick's smirk and clever wit... A feeling that she couldn't exactly describe, but that managed to weedle its way into her heart. She took another sip of coffee and glanced expectantly at her boss.

"Nothing, Blossy," he rolled his chocolate eyes. She frowned at the puerile nickname. ...Aaand, that feeling was gone.

"Okay," Blossom shrugged and turned away to finish her coffee and sort through some schedules when a strong gust of wind tripped her balance. She lost grip of her mug and piping hot caffeine spilled all over her coral chemise and ivory skirt. She would've gotten a nasty burn too, but nothing happened thanks to her superskin; it didn't salvage her outfit for the day, however.

The redhead spun around to face her boss, anger radiating off of her. "Brick, why is your office so freakishly windy?" she vented. She knew it wasn't right to take out her frustrations on him, because after all, he didn't control the wind or have superbreath. She mentally scoffed at that idea.

But she shouldn't have. Brick just smirked in response, "So sorry about that, Blossy."

"It's not your fault," she grumbled reluctantly, sighing before tossing the ceramic shards and other remnants of her mug into the waste basket. Examining her blouse, she frowned. That coffee was going to leave a nasty stain and she was going to look ridiculous walking around wearing it, but she didn't have another option.

"Well, you can't wear _that _all day," Brick scoffed.

Blossom just glared. She lived a good half-hour away from J&M and Brick would get suspicious if she flew home and returned back in a few seconds. And she certainly couldn't waste an hour of work time to change her outfit. "It's not like I have a choice," she said acerbically.

"Here," Brick pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his white collared shirt. Blossom just blinked, staring at him quizzically as she tried to fight away the blush crawling up her neck.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Isn't it obvious?" he raised an eyebrow, handing his silk Armani piece to her.

"You want me... to wear... that...?" Blossom asked, absolutely incredulous, trying her hardest not to stare his muscular abdomen.

Brick just smirked, "It's your color, Blossy."

"It's white," she stated.

He shrugged, "What can I say? You just look great in every color. Or even better, no color at all," he winked suggestively.

Blossom was a loss for words at Brick's salacious response, but quickly composed herself, "I can't wear that. It's unprofessional," she stated, redder than Brick's natural eye color.

"Not listening to your boss is pretty unprofessional too, huh?" Brick leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head casually.

Blossom narrowed her pseudo-hazel eyes in a ferocious glare, but snatched the shirt from him, "Turn around," she demanded.

Brick rolled his eyes and turned his rolley chair around to face the window as Blossom quickly undid her pink buttons and slipped off her ivory skirt. Pulling the oversized fabric over her slender, petite frame, Blossom was thankful it hit her mid-thigh.

"I take it back. Pink is _definitely_ your color," Brick smirked.

Blossom's eyes widened as she pulled the white cloth closer to hide her salmon lace bra and matching panties. "Shut up," the crimson assistant grumbled as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Blossom was too engrossed her maintaining her modesty while Brick was too distracted by her lack of it at the moment that neither heard the office door open and close behind the two men who had entered the room.

"Are we interrupting something here?" an effeminate voice teased, causing both Brick and Blossom's necks to snap up.

"Geez, have you guys _ever _heard of knocking?" Brick glared.

"If our presence is a problem, we are more than happy to leave and return another time. That is, HIM and I, Mojo, do not wish to intrude and cause a disturbance that would result in you, our son and you, our son's girlfriend becoming uncomfortable because we are free to come back again and-"

"Mojo, I think they get the idea," HIM clamped a claw-like hand around his friend's mouth.

"T-This isn't what it looks like," Blossom said weakly.

"Oh, it never is," HIM said sympathetically. "Well, have fun, you crazy kids," he giggled before leaving, dragging Mojo along with him and leaving a flustered Blossom and smirking Brick in their wake.

...

"Look, girls, I don't know what to say," Robin sighed. She had a copy of today's Townsville Tribune beside her and she looked at it weakly before glancing back at the Utonium sisters seated in plush chairs around her. The four friends had finally met up for a long overdue dinner at the Utonium residence but it had quickly taken a sour turn as they flipped on the television to see the Powerpuffs name desecrated all over the news.

"It's not us," Bubbles cried, desperate for her friend to believe her.

"I know," the brunette said softly, "I've known you girls almost my whole life. I know you would never do that. I _know_. But how am I supposed to make Townsville believe it?"

"We don't have proof," Blossom said resignedly. She looked up at her friend, "I've got a hunch, but there's almost nothing to support it. We just need you to buy us some time, Robin," the redhead pleaded.

"I love you girls, but I don't know if I can," their reporter friend sighed. "My editor wants an article soon and I've got to give him _something_."

"Well, what can we do?" Buttercup frowned. "It's like the whole town's gone batshit crazy and hates us!"

"We need to figure out who's responsible for all these high-profile murders and then we can clear our names," Blossom explained.

"But where do we start?" the blonde looked at her sister expectantly.

The redhead sighed, "I think I've got an idea, but it could take a while."

Robin gave her three friends a sympathetic smile, "You girls love Townsville. It's so easy to see that you'd never kill anyone."

"How do you propose we make Townsville see that?" Buttercup asked her.

Robin took in a deep breath, "Well, I've got an idea. At least, for now."

"Well?" Bubbles asked anxiously.

"I think it's time the Powerpuffs gave a press statement," Robin declared.

...

Tonight was the J&M art show and Bubbles couldn't have been more nervous. She had slaved over an easel for the past week in preparation, trying to make the most beautiful art for tonight's auction. She knew there would be a plethora of rich and influential art buyers here this evening and really wanted to make a good impression; Boomer was coordinating the entire program as well, and she was anxious to impress him too.

She chewed her lip, rubbing her clammy palms on her elegant satin aquamarine dress. She had pulled her golden locks into a delicate bun, leaving a few strands to strategically frame her face. Finishing off her simple yet classy outfit were dangling snow-white earrings, a matching pendant and ebony pumps.

The blonde had already conversed with a few people, but she still hadn't seen Boomer. He was really the only person she knew here and she was hoping to find him and maybe discover his thoughts about her art. She had created three paintings- a docile watercolor vase of flowers, an innocuous acrylic of two baby blue birds and a final, more controversial, oil pastel of the Powerpuff Girls, their respective colors lighting up the dim Townsville night sky.

Her first two paintings proved to be quite popular and many people had already placed their bids, but her Powerpuff painting had garnered an awful lot of frowns and contemptuous glances. Chewing on her lip, Bubbles wondered if maybe it would've been better not to include the painting of her and her sisters.

"Cookies?" an ebullient voice brought her back to reality. Bubbles looked to her side where a tall, almost womanish man dressed in a black dress with frill and leather boots stood with a tray of delicious-looking chocolate chip cookies.

"Sure!" she grinned, taking a bite. "These are good!" she commented, still chewing her treat. "Thank you!" she turned towards the ruddy man.

"No problem, dear," he smiled. "Say, you didn't do this, did you?" he looked from a painting of the Powerpuff Girls over to her with big eyes.

"Y-Yes, I did," she stuttered, unsure whether he was another anti-Puff citizen of Townsville.

"I think it's magnificent!" he exclaimed, examining the painting more closely. "The technique, the message... Amazing!" he gushed.

The blonde was taken aback, "Well, thank you!" she replied, grinning. Bubbles was about to ask for the man's name when she spotted a headful of golden hair in the crowd.

Narrowing her eyes, she grinned even wider realizing it was Boomer. Her smile faltered, however, when she saw three very beautiful women hanging off of him. Bubbles frowned, immediately berating herself for expecting anything different. How could she have even believed for a second that she had a chance with a guy like him? It was utterly preposterous.

"Boomer! Yoo hoo!" the man beside her called out to the blond host. Boomer suddenly turned towards him and made his way over to the two.

"Hey, Mom," the blond greeted as he took a cookie. Boomer turned towards Bubbles and grinned, "Hey, I've been looking for you."

"Hey," Bubbles said weakly, rubbing her elbow awkwardly.

"Boomer Jonah Johnson! Where are your manners?" the effeminate man (and apparent mother of Boomer) chastised. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah," the blue-eyed blond finished off his cookie, "This is Bubbles, Mom. She's a friend of mine," he explained. Turning towards to Bubbles, he continued, "And this Hubert Morrison, my adoptive mother."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Morrison," Bubbles extended her hand to shake his. "Or, do you prefer Mrs. Morrison?" she asked, a little confused.

He just giggled, "It's lovely to meet you, Bubbles. I've heard a lot about you," he gave a knowing glance to Boomer. "And call me HIM. Everyone does!"

Bubbles was too engrossed in her conversation with HIM to see Boomer's frown at the Powerpuff Girls. He couldn't deny that the technique was beautiful, but he couldn't stand to look at those three stupid superheroines. Boomer couldn't say anything, though. The last thing he wanted to do is hurt Bubbles' feelings.

"Looks like the auction is about to start!" HIM tittered excitedly, "I'm going to get this one!" he exclaimed, pointing to Bubbles' oil painting. She gave him a toothy grin.

"Hey, Bubbles," Boomer turned towards the blonde artist, "You look great tonight."

"T-Thanks. You too," Bubbles looked down, blushing.

"Thanks," Boomer grinned. "Hey, um," he started, rubbing his hand behind his neck, "After this, wanna grab a bite?"

Bubbles slowly looked up to meet Boomer's anticipating glance. "Are you... Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Boomer shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, then, I'd love to," Bubbles grinned.

...

Lemme know what you think! I'd love to hear all about it in a review! C:

The other half will be up soon. ...Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Author's Note: **Whew, I had a tough week, but I'm glad I finally got around to updating! I wanna wish **Yellow-Lamborghini **a happy birthday in advance.

Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter, y'all!

...

_I stirred in bed, the warm plush comforter encasing me as the smell of strawberries filled my nostrils. Turning, I inadvertently faced the bright light coming from the large window to my left and I felt the sleep leave me. Groaning, I flipped around and sat up in bed, rubbing my red eyes and running a hand through my disheveled auburn locks. I looked down at myself to see that I was clad only in my red plaid boxers. I smirked and looked over to the other side of the bed to see what (or rather, who) I had done the night before, but my eyebrows furrowed seeing that it was empty._

_"Sleep well?" a sharp, but euphonious, voice asked me and I around to raise an eyebrow to it. I might've been half-asleep, but I could recognize a beautiful woman when I saw one. She had copper locks like myself and she was dressed in a scarlet silk robe that showcased her curves and her long milky legs. In her hands was a stack of strawberry pancakes and she smiled at me warmly. But her most breathtaking feature was her set of pink eyes that gazed at me lovingly. It was as if she knew me; as if she loved me. _

_"Yeah," I answered, carefully taking her in. "Are those pancakes?"_

_She grinned, "Yup," she answered, sitting on my king-sized bed and motioning for me to move over as she tucked herself into the covers. Resting her delicate head on my strong shoulders, she put the plate of pancakes between us, looking up at me suggestively after glancing down at the whipped cream._

_She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. I had seen her before; I had seen those eyes somewhere._

_"I love you, Brick," she murmured, snuggling closer to me as she fed me a fluffy piece of pancake._

_Running my hand through her silky hair and eating the small bite, I replied, "I love you too, Blossom."_

Brick shot up in bed, cold sweat drenching him. He swallowed, very vividly remembering his dream from the night before. He tried to blink away the sleep, as if the memory of his dream would go along with it.

That dream unnerved Brick for more than a few reasons. First of all, Blossom was his assistant. Sure, she was beautiful and intelligent and his fake girlfriend, but that didn't mean he _loved _her. He shuddered at the thought of actually loving someone. Brick didn't want to love anyone. He thought it was a waste of time and he had learned long ago that putting his heart out in the open would never end well. He frowned, trying to forget the fuzzy feeling he felt when Blossom was back at his side with breakfast the morning after. Or how warm she made him feel when she told him she loved him. And meant it.

But more perturbing were her eyes. Brick knew his assistant had hazel orbs, so why did he imagine her with beautiful pink ones? The only woman he knew who had coral eyes was Rose, the Powerpuff Girl. He swallowed again at the realization that his subconscious overlayed Blossom and Rose, the only two women in the city he didn't hold contempt for.

Sure, he didn't mind the buxom bimbos that threw themselves on him every night, but at the end of the day, there were really only two women in this town he -gulp- respected. Brick knew he was supposed to hate that dumb superhero, but how could he? She _had _saved him. And, to be fair, she hadn't really screwed with too much business. Maybe he was just frustrated that those girls flaunted their abilities while he and brothers were more surreptitious with their powers.

His dream raised questions that he didn't want answers to; questions that he was almost afraid to respond to. Why would he dream about Blossom in the first place? Why couldn't he shrug off that warm, fuzzy feeling he had when his redheaded assistant told him she loved him? Why would he dream about Rose? Did he not hate the Powerpuff Girls anymore? ...Did his dream mean he had feelings for the two girls?

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of his brothers fighting and screaming in the next room. Brick scowled. Pulling a crimson tee over his bare six-pack, he got out of bed and in a scarlet flash, was out the door. Entering the adjoining kitchen and den, the redhead saw his two brothers spewing insults while tackling each other, their parents standing off to the side as they sipped their tea amusedly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brick growled. When his blond and brunet brothers didn't stop to respond, he zipped over to them and pulled them apart, holding them up by their shirt collars. "Okay, let me repeat myself. _What the hell is going on here?_"

"Butch wouldn't let me see the paper!" Boomer cried, his tone bordering a whine.

"I told you, bro," Butch released himself from Brick's grasp, "The cartoons today suck. Don't bother."

Brick eyed his brothers carefully, then glanced down at today's paper on the floor between them. Dropping Boomer, Brick picked up the publication and read the day's headline.

_Sedusa's Smuggling Ring Stopped by Townsville Police_

Brick's chocolate eyes turned crimson in anger. He scanned through the article, his frown getting deeper and deeper before turning into a terrifying scowl. After finishing spread, his hands glowed red and burned the newspaper to a crisp.

Boomer frowned, "I never get to see the cartoons anymore," he muttered.

Brick's red orbs flashed fiercely as they turned to the brunet brother. Narrowing them, Brick growled, "What the hell happened, Butch?"

Butch crossed his arms, refusing to let his brother think he intimidated him, "The cops caught a whiff of it. Not much I can do against an army of police officers without raising some questions, bro," he answered, conveniently leaving out the part where he made out with officer Utonium.

"Please tell me you at least got rid of the evidence that we were involved," Brick said, exasperated. Butch nodded in affirmation. "Good," Brick muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay, bro?" the blond brother asked. "You look like shit," he commented on his older brother's disheveled appearance and tired eyes.

"Thanks," Brick replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Looking back at Boomer, he sighed, "I'm fine, man. Just didn't sleep well," he shook his head. Sneaking a glance at the digital clock on the wall, his crimson eyes widened, "I've got to get to work." Turning to his adoptive parents, Brick frowned yet again, "And please, you two, stay out of it."

Mojo looked up from his morning tea, "My son, Brick, who may not be my biological child, I am aware that I am not your biological parent, but still, I and HIM have raised you and your brothers and you and your brothers have been brought up by HIM and I and the company which we have created and given to you is like another child to us, the parents of you and your brothers and the incorporation as well and it is only our duty as parents to see that our children get what they deserve and that includes the company which we have raised alongside you and your brothers which we have raised as well."

Brick, Butch and Boomer blinked and turned to HIM for a translation.

"Oh, boys," HIM stirred his tea, "The least you could do is let us be a part of your lives. I carried you for nine months!"

"...We're adopted," Boomer stated.

"You think I could afford three strollers when you were babies?" HIM raised an eyebrow. "It was nine whole months the company paid us enough for that!" the ruddy transvestite exclaimed.

"Okay," Brick shook his head, "Whatever. Come to work with me. I don't care," he rolled his eyes. Turning to his brothers, "I'll see you guys later. Don't get into too much trouble," he smirked.

In a flash of red, Brick was gone and in another, he had returned, his hair combed and his eyes chocolate again, dressed in a crisp Armani suit and ready to face the day ahead of him.

...

"And then you've got lunch with the Smiths," the redheaded assistant said gently as a strand of auburn hair fell on her face. She ignored it and continued speaking, but for some reason, Brick couldn't focus on anything but the stray lock.

When he had walked into work this morning, he was resolute on forgetting that awful dream but as soon as he saw Blossom, that determination seemed to crumble. She looked even more beautiful today and Brick was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. It was as if her hazel eyes twinkled and her copper locks glistened with every movement she made and quite frankly, it unnerved him. But he couldn't deny that he liked it.

Her words seemed to be drowned out by the glow emanating from her and as she looked down at her papers, Brick had no qualms about gazing at her. Her perfect features were obscured by that pesky strand of hair and before the redheaded boss realized what he was doing, he had reached out to her and gently tucked it behind her ear.

Blossom slowly looked up at him, her eyes lined with annoyance until his sincere gaze turn her own apprehensive. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to analyze the sudden change in her boss's demeanor. He was normally so arrogant, self-confident and salacious that his sudden shift to tender confused her.

"Are you feeling alright, Brick?" the redheaded assistant asked softly, looking up from her pile of papers to study him.

"Yeah," Brick suddenly felt self-conscious under her gaze. "Fine."

"Okay," Blossom said warily, not really convinced. Having finished briefing him about his day, Blossom asked, "So how are your parents?"

Brick immediately frowned, "They're not my parents," he stated firmly.

"They adopted and raised you," Blossom said, gently playing devil's advocate.

"Yeah, they did," Brick scowled. He glanced back at his assistant to see her unwavering smile and he sighed. "They're not the same people they were," Brick admitted quietly. "They abandoned us three years ago and handed me a dying company in millions of dollars of debt and now they're back, expecting us to welcome them back with open arms," he growled as he got out of his chair. "They've changed. I know it. They might pretend to be the same clowns they used to be, but I know well enough that they're not," he finished darkly.

Blossom's countenance faltered as Brick opened up to her and she couldn't help but walk over to him and wrap her arms around him. The redhead rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers soothingly through his copper locks. Brick gulped at how familiar the feeling felt.

"It's okay, Brick," Blossom whispered. She had never seen this side of him before. Brick was never vulnerable and it melted her heart to see that he trusted her enough to confide in her. She wasn't sure how else she could allay his frustrations, so she had hugged him.

Brick was reluctant to remain in her embrace, but he couldn't pull away. Instead, he looked down at her and gently tipped her chin up so that the petite redhead was looking up at him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her plump, inviting lips and began to decrease the distance between them and his own.

Blossom couldn't pull herself from their magnetic hold either. She knew she couldn't kiss him, but for the first time, that didn't seem to stop her.

"Do you two ever get any _work _done?" an effeminate voice giggled, throwing the two redheads asunder before they could kiss. Blossom was erubescent as she glanced at Brick bashfully before looking down at the ground.

"Sometimes," Brick plastered a fake smirk on for the two men standing in his doorway.

"Mr. Johnson, Mr. Morrison," Blossom looked up and greeted cordially, keeping Brick's words about them in her mind. "Was there something we could help you with?"

"We have come to join our son in a day of business endeavors where we can spend with our son teaching him about the world of business and passing our knowledge of the company to him on this day where we shall accompany him on meetings and the like to bond over principles and strategies we shall teach him," Mojo explained.

"Great," Brick said tersely, forcing a smile. He returned to his desk to grab a folder and made his way out of his office. But not before sneaking a glance at his gorgeous secretary who caught his gaze and warmly smiled back.

...

_The Powerpuff Girls aren't the menace many make them out to be. In fact, for the past three years, they have silently been cleaning Townsville's streets at night, making our beautiful city a safer place. The statistics agree as well; since their arrival in Townsville, crime has been slashed by a whopping forty percent! That is no coincidence, citizens of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls care deeply about us and their dedication to our town shouldn't even be questioned. They've brought thousands of criminals to the steps of the Townsville Police Department and saved countless lives._

_In light of the recent string of high-profile murders, I sat down with Townsville's heroines, Rose, Skye and Jade to sort things out. Check out the exclusive interview below!_

_Me: Hello, girls! Thanks so much for meeting with me. Now, let's get down to business- what do you think about the murders people have claimed you've committed?_

_Rose: It's our pleasure to be here, Robin. And we think it's rather ludicrous. The Powerpuff Girls have never killed anyone and we don't plan on it. It's quite sad that these people have been killed so brutally, but it's clear that somebody has been trying to frame us. _

_Me: How do you feel about the citizens of Townsville turning against you?_

_Jade: We've saved thousands of people and I know those people are on our side. There's a handful of citizens who hate us for whatever reason and it's a little frustrating how they overlook all of our good deeds and as soon as the whole murder-plot popped up, were quick to blame us._

_Me: Is there something you'd like to say, perhaps a message, for Townsville?_

_Skye: We love you. We really do. This town is our home and it's our job to make it as safe as we can. If we wanted to turn against you all, we would've done it a long time ago. We don't give up our sleep at night without a reason. We care about Townsville and we would never hurt an innocent citizen, ever. _

_Reporting by Robin Snyder_

"And that's it," Blossom announced after reading an article in today's Townsville Tribune aloud. She was standing in the kitchen with her sisters, waiting on Bubbles to finish cooking dinner before the girls went out for patrol this evening.

"Omigosh, that was amazing!" Bubbles gushed. "Robin's really outdone herself this time!"

Buttercup grinned, "I hope Townsville realizes we're not serial killers now."

"I think it's important that the citizens know first-hand that we aren't going to hurt them. The interview was a really great idea," Blossom commented.

"I think so," Bubbles agreed as she strained the pasta. Turning back to her sisters as she mixed the pasta in with her homemade alfredo sauce, "So how were your days?" she chirped happily.

"Alright," Buttercup shrugged, "We're still sorting out some stuff with that Sedusa lady at work."

Blossom's lip tightened into a line, "Did you guys find out what she was smuggling?"

Buttercup shook her head, "We checked out the scene and it was all gone."

"Have you found out who she works for?" the redhead asked carefully.

Buttercup shook her head, "There's like nothing that points to her boss whatsoever. It's a little freaky. And she won't tell us, either. She says she self-employed," the brunette shrugged. "But enough about that," she said offhandedly, a little anxious to change the topic. Every time she discussed Sedusa's case, her mind couldn't help but flash back to that morning she made out with Green before busting the smugglers.

The redhead nodded, "I think I know who's been behind all the murders. And I think they're connected to Sedusa," she stated. Blossom wasn't referring to Brick (he had actually been her first suspect, but a few days of snooping at J&M revealed he had no connection to the smuggling), but she thinking about Red and his friends. Brick might've enlisted their services without realizing their true potential like she had that night Rose met Red.

"No way," Bubbles rejoined the conversation, her eyes wide as she scooped out farfalle alfredo onto three plates.

The oven let out a 'ding', signaling that the garlic bread was done. The redhead nodded to her sister as she took the bread out of the oven and placed it on the table. "There are three guys with powers just like us. Red, Blue and-"

"Green," Buttercup finished, her skin three shades paler.

Blossom turned to the brunette quizzically, "How did you know?"

Buttercup swallowed, "I might've run into him when I caught Sedusa the other day..."

The redhead's eyes widened, "Really? What happened?"

"Um, not much," the brunette answered uncomfortably. "He kinda attacked me, but I didn't use my powers or anything. And he left once back-up arrived, so..."

Blossom nodded, intensely listening to the brunette's words. "I met Red about two weeks ago," she offered, "He's not a good guy," she shook her head.

"Aww, I feel left out!" Bubbles exclaimed as she brought the plates of pasta to her sisters at the table. "I'm the only one who hasn't met one," she pouted. After a pause, she asked, "Well, are they cute?"

Buttercup choked on the water she was drinking when she heard the blonde's question. The other two sisters turned towards her curiously. The brunette glared, "How am I supposed to know? I didn't see his face!"

Blossom nodded, "Me neither. But it doesn't matter because they're corrupt mercenaries. And I'll bet they're the ones who killed Fuzzy and the others. And I'll bet they've been doing it on purpose to frame us," she stated, resolute. Her mind flashed back to her encounter with Red when he called her a murderer. She scowled.

The blonde nodded as she took a bite of her meal, "So..."

"Um, how are things going with that customer guy?" the brunette asked curiously, changing the topic.

The redhead's eyes widened, "Yeah, how was the art show?"

Bubbles giggled, "It went really well! My art raised over $20,000 for charity. I met a bunch of a potential clients too," she grinned. "And, Boomer might've asked me out," her grin grew even larger.

"No way!" Blossom exclaimed. "Boomer Johnson?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! Looks like we're dating brothers!" Bubbles giggled. "We should totally double-date sometime!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not _really _dating Brick?" But their encounter today suggested otherwise, the redhead noted. Shaking her head and turning towards her brunette sister, Blossom asked, "Tell me you're not dating the other brother."

Buttercup glared, "Don't even joke about that. Butch is like... Ugh," she shuddered. She wasn't really interested in that persistent cretin; sure, he was rich and hot and she didn't really hate him anymore, but Butch wasn't her type of guy. But Buttercup knew she couldn't tell her sisters that she _really _liked Green.

"Good," Blossom joked. Eating her last bite of bowtie pasta, she couldn't help grin, "This was amazing, Bubbles."

"Thank you!" the blonde beamed.

"So good," Buttercup burped in affirmation. Placing her plate in the sink, she grinned, "Ready to go girls?"

Bubbles nodded, "Let's suit up!"

...

"Extra, extra! Read all about it!" a young boy cried, waving that day's crisp Townsville Tribune in the air. "Good morning!" he greeted his usual customer.

"Good morning. I'll take one," a kind, older redhead said as she pulled out her wallet.

"Thanks, Ms. Bellum!" the child exclaimed as he took her dollar and handed her issue. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Johnny," she said warmly before walking up the steps of City Hall. Stepping inside the building, she pulled the paper out from under her arm to read the day's headlines. Her eyes widened as she saw the headline. "Oh, no."

_Sedusa the Smuggler Found DEAD!_

...

"I take it you had a bad day?" Skye asked gently as she floated behind her green-eyed sister, Jade.

Jade scowled, "Thanks, Captain Obvious," she spat, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry," Skye was taken aback by her sister's bitter reply. "I was just asking," she shrugged.

Jade spun around to face her blonde sister and sighed, "Sorry, Skye. I'm not upset at you," she explained, "I just... I was _this_ close to my promotion," she used her thumb and index finger to show it, "_This _close to solving that smuggling ring headed by Sedusa. And then she and her cronies were killed," the brunette groaned. "Not only is my promotion set back, but now the whole town's angry at the TPD for letting that happen. We were supposed to keep an eye on her. Everyone thinks the police are idiots."

"I don't think the police are idiots," Skye offered, trying to console her sister.

Jade gave her a little smile, "Thanks, sis. But that's not even the worst part. Townsville thinks the Powerpuff Girls killed her," Jade's lime green eyes narrowed.

Skye turned pale and looked at her sister incredulously, "No way!"

"Way," Jade grumbled, shaking her head as she came to a stop in the air. "Let's check this place out," she nodded, motioning to the harbor where Sedusa was arrested and late last night, murdered.

Skye followed behind her sister and quietly touched down at the abandoned port. She looked around and even in the darkness, the yellow police tape around the area glistened.

"Keep your eyes and ears open," Jade said to her, "We need to look for clues. You know, stuff that Rose would want."

Skye nodded and began using her x-ray vision to see through crates and the buildings near the harbor.

"I didn't know you Powderpuffs were the type to return to the scene of the crime," a deep voice chuckled.

Skye and Jade spun around immediately and their eyes widened. There stood two men donned completely in black, save for their piercing orbs, both two shades darker than the eyes of the women in front of them.

"Omigosh, it's Blue and Green!" Skye exclaimed, quickly assuming a fighting position.

Jade's first reaction was to attack Green, but she soon realized that he didn't remember her. Green had kissed Officer Utonium, not Jade. She scowled. Stupid double lives.

"What do you losers want?" Jade growled. "And it's not returning to the scene if we've never been here before," she added sharply.

"I'd beg to differ," Green stepped forward. "Didn't you and your friend kill Sedusa?"

"It was in the paper," Blue added.

Skye growled, "If you really read the Tribune, you would've seen the interview we did and you'd know we aren't murderers."

"Not really avid readers," Blue shrugged.

"Where's your friend, Red?" Jade asked, carefully looking at the two. She remembered that her sister had mentioned three of them.

"We could ask you the same thing," Green shrugged. "But we aren't really here to talk. And neither are you two, are you?"

"We're here to figure out who's _really _behind the murders," Skye stated resolutely. "But you two already know, don't you?" she narrowed her aqua eyes.

"...Yeah, we just said it was you," Blue said, raising an eyebrow beneath his mask.

Jade sighed, "Look, we've got a lot of things to do tonight and we really don't want to waste it on you two. We know you were involved with the smuggling. And when the police found out, you killed Sedusa so no one would find out about it. That works out pretty nicely for you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Green said smugly. "Too bad we didn't kill her ourselves."

Jade frowned, "Look, I really couldn't care less about that crazy bitch. I had a bad day and I really need to take it out on someone. So I'm going to give you a little warning," she glared at Green.

"Not getting rid of me that easily," the green-eyed man replied cockily.

Skye, unlike her sister who was glaring daggers through Green, was focused on Blue instead. She studied him and couldn't help but feel that he seemed familiar. His azure eyes were probably warm and friendly behind the malice they were currently laced in. She was tempted to ask where she knew him from, but realized that she would remember another superhuman if she had met one.

"If you haven't been killing these people and we haven't been killing them..." Skye started, trying to think like her redheaded sister, "Then who has?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a dark and undeniably creepy voice called out from the shadows in the adjacent alley. The four superhumans turned around to face the entity, each assuming a defensive position as they scanned the area for the source of the voice.

Jade and Skye used their x-ray vision to see in the darkness, but the only thing left of the voice was a puff of black smoke. Green and Blue came to a similar conclusion and before their counterparts realized it, the two men had left the area in flashes of their respective colors. Neither wanted to spend too much time with the Powerpuffs for a currently unknown subconscious reason.

By the time the girls had learned of their counterparts' departure, they couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. They didn't want to be around those guys much either and though they didn't realize it at the moment, it was for the exact same reason.

...

"I think it's cute they don't recognize the Powerpuff Girls," HIM commented lightly as he pulled on a lab coat, stepping into a top-secret J&M lab. "Brick's assistant and supposed girlfriend is clearly the leader, Boomer's waitress friend is the blue one and Butch's favorite police officer is the green one. They're too blinded by their affection towards those girls," HIM shook his head as if he cared deeply, but then grinned evilly. "What do you think, Mojo?" he turned towards his friend and business partner, clad also in a lab coat.

"It is remarkable how they have not discovered the true identities of the Powerpuff Girls yet. Even more remarkable that after interacting with those girls everyday, our supposedly intelligent children have not even given a thought to the idea," Mojo grumbled, "I feel like our entire parenting career was a failure."

"...Because it was," HIM replied, raising an eyebrow. "Those brats were never ours. And as soon as we disappeared three years ago, they usurped the company and now that we're back, they don't give a damn," he growled.

"Our real enemies are the Powerpuff Girls, however. Every time we tried to return, they had to ruin it somehow. They've meddled in every evil plot we've constructed and more recently, have made our progeny fall under their spell. Those girls have stolen our boys' hearts and it makes me sick. Seeing those children behave like love-sick puppies makes my stomach queasy," the simian-esque man rambled.

"I'm just glad we managed to turn the whole town against them," HIM chuckled, "And it only took killing a few strategic people."

"Yes, that plan worked out brilliantly," Mojo replied rather tersely as he mixed chemicals. After a small explosion in the test tube before him, he grinned and handed the potion to HIM. "A little variation of Sedusa's serum," he said laconically as he pulled off his lab goggles.

"Those little brats won't know what hit them," HIM giggled as he held up a bubbling concoction.

"We finally have created a solution to all our problems once and for all! No longer will the source of our ire and exasperation bother us as we have found something to stop the source from continuing to annoy us. And once we use this to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls, everything else will fall into place," Mojo laughed evilly.

"I can't believe those three thought they could steal our company and get away it," HIM said darkly. "They will _pay_."

"Once the Powerpuffs are out of the way and completely incapacitated to stop us, we shall take back ownership of our company and use it to take over Townsville, and then, the world!" Mojo exclaimed, jumping up onto the lab table in excitement.

HIM joined in on his chuckles and all through the corridors, their dark and evil laughs resonated ominously.

...

There ya have it!

Don't forget to leave a review! You know how much I love those C:


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Do I still need these? ...Okay, fine. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, you beautiful people of fanfiction! So, this chappie is a little shorter than the rest, but I think you'll find it quite interesting. Do enjoy it!

...

Brick's frown deepened as he gazed at the papers strewn across his desk. Littered on his mahogany desk were various newspaper articles surrounding the Powerpuff Girls and the recent plot they've been connected to. The redhead was determined to find the connection between the victims and use the pattern to locate the next one, but hours of racking his brain proved fruitless. As hard as he tried to find one, there seemed to be nothing that tied the superheroines to the crimes other than the supposed flashes of light that he knew he and brothers had created.

It was if some other, completely different, entity had followed the boys' moves and killed the criminals as if to frame the town's beloved Powerpuff Girls. The question is now, who would do that?

Brick couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly the town had turned against Rose and her friends. How stupid were these citizens? Those girls had saved so many people and when this almost inconsequential plot popped how, the town went ballistic and pinned it on the girls. How ridiculous. It didn't take the redheaded mastermind long to discern that the girls weren't really involved one bit.

And aside from logic, his three encounters with the leader only served to reinforce this idea. Brick hated looking back at the memory and not being able to contain a smile, but facts were facts. Rose was too good of a person to murder innocent people like so many accused her of doing.

Brick narrowed in his eyes in resolution as he decided that he was going to find out who was responsible for the crimes once and for all.

...

"Hey, Blossy. You doing anything tonight?" the redheaded boss quirked an eyebrow as he turned towards his assistant.

"Yup," the hazel-eyed redhead replied simply, not even looking up from her papers.

Brick frowned. She had to be the only woman in Townsville with the guts to turn him down. I mean, sure, he had forced her to be his fake girlfriend, but that's about where their romantic relationship ended. And Brick wasn't content with that. He was going to change it.

He wasn't exactly sure what it was he felt for the gorgeous redhead, but he decided that it worth finding out. ...He had to get her to say yes to a date, first, though.

Blossom, noticing the silence, finally tore herself away from the accounting documents to study her boss carefully, "...Why?" she asked.

"No reason. Just wanted to take you out for dinner and movie," Brick said offhandedly, shrugging. Despite his careless demeanor, he actually was putting a lot of thought into every word he uttered.

"Keeping up appearances?" she said wryly, pursing her lips together as she brought her pink pen to the corner of her mouth.

Brick found himself rather enamored at the subtle movement, even more so as she flipped back to her papers and began chewing on the end of the gel pen in an almost anxious manner. He smirked.

"No, like an actual date," the redhead corrected smugly, curious to her response.

Blossom's neck shot up and she inadvertently widened her eyes, but quickly regained her composure. "_What_?"

"You heard me," Brick grinned, leaning back in his leather chair. "We can even come back to my place when we're done," he smirked.

The redhead across from him blinked, as if trying to decode his words. Aside from his salacious remark, he genuinely seemed to be asking her out. A small smile creeped onto her plump lips as her heart fluttered. But it soon fell with a sickening smack. She wanted to go -so badly- but she knew she couldn't.

The Powerpuff Girls had to be extra vigilant nowadays and duty took up the redhead's entire evening every night. She couldn't juggle the safety of the town and her sisters with her own selfish desires. That was a recipe for disaster.

Blossom tried to suppress her frown and brighten her eyes as she politely declined his lucrative offer, "As sweet as that is, Brick. I can't." As soon as the words spurted from her mouth, she quickly busied herself so she wouldn't be forced to face his reaction.

While Blossom had anticipated rage, Brick's features quickly fell and his countenance resembled one of disappointment. He muttered a half-hearted, "Whatever," before haphazardly grabbing the closest folder to him and absorbing himself in its contents.

"Knock, knock!" followed by a series of rapping at Brick's door brought him back and his eyebrows furrowed, wondering who it could be.

"Come in," he stated, his voice even.

"Brick, darling! Are you proud of us? We knocked this time," the red-complexioned man gushed as he entered with his companion.

"Greetings, my son and his beloved," Mojo greeted happily, uncharacteristically succinct.

"Can I help you?" the redhead raised an eyebrow lazily as his 'parents' turned to face his assistant seated on the other side of the room. Blossom was filing out a form and their backs faced Brick so that no one saw the evil smiles creeping on their faces.

The redheaded assistant finally looked up and saw Mojo and HIM grinning at her maliciously, but mistook it as their regular incredibly creepy smiles. "Good afternoon, Misters Johnson and Morrison."

"Good afternoon, Blossom sweetie," HIM cooed as he rubbed his large claw-like hands together.

"Blossom dear, may we speak to our son in private?" Mojo asked, his voice cloyingly sweet as he batted his eyelashes at her.

The redhead was accustomed to the odd behavior of the company's founders, so she didn't think much of it today. With a small smile and nod, she stepped out of the room, but not before stealing a final glance at her boss.

Her heart sunk when she saw despondency behind the coldness of his glare.

...

"How was your day, Rose?" Skye chirped as the girls kept watch of the city, standing upon City Hall.

"It was alright," her eyes immediately fell as she remembered rejecting Brick earlier. It was the absolute last thing she wanted to do, but the redhead really had no choice. She just hoped he hadn't taken her response the wrong way.

Skye was about to press the matter further when Jade stepped in, her eyes wide.

"Girls, I'm hearing at least twenty people calling for help in the North side," the brunette said darkly.

"We'd all better go," Rose gave her a quick nod as she voiced all three of their feelings. In a flash of pink, green and blue, the girls found the source of the cries in a destitute, forsaken alleyway.

Her leather boots hitting the concrete, Rose started to look for the citizens in need of help but as her penetrating eyes studied the scene, she couldn't find them. Her sisters turned to her quizzically, coming to the same conclusion.

"There's no one here," Skye commented, looking around.

"Oh, girls," a feminine (and to Rose, almost familiar) voice called out. "I wouldn't be so sure of that!" the voice exclaimed, suddenly getting darker and more ominous. As soon as the girls spun around to face the disembodied sound, a black vapor began to fill the alley.

As the gas encompassed the girls, they felt the strength leaving their bodies. Emaciated and choking from the toxic substance, wracking coughs would have been heard had there been anyone around to listen. Now prostate, their petite frames having hit the cold cement with a sickening sound, the girls tried to keep their eyes open, but the air around them stung their powerful orbs. Skye was clutching her neck, trying to breathe as Jade attempted to stand but her limbs failed her. Rose took the hardest hit and was too weak to move, but her mind was still elastic as it tried to find out what exactly this poison was.

After what felt like eternity to the girls, the vapor began to disseminate and their hazy vision returned to normal. Jade heaved herself up first, followed by Skye and when Rose didn't stir, the two girls used their remaining strength to pull up their sister.

Her voice still hoarse from muffled cries, Skye started, "What was that?" she looked to her eldest sister who had just roused.

Jade took a good look at herself and gulped, "Rose, I'm bleeding."

Rose's eyes widened as she realized that crimson liquid was spurting from her as well. It was such a foreign feeling- bleeding. It had never happened to her before and it terrified her. The redhead tried her hardest to summon a beam of pink energy, but nothing came. She tried to lift herself into the familiar weightlessness of flying, but she couldn't. Neither could her sisters.

"Girls," Rose's voice was barely above a whisper, "I think we've lost our powers," she croaked.

...

"I heard you got out of that speeding ticket," the redheaded brother smirked as he looked to his computer screen. The screen was split in half- the left part was live video feed from his green-eyed brother, the right was of his blue-eyed one.

"Yeah, the officer never showed up," Butch shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment as he replied to his older brother's comment. Part of him really wished that Buttercup had come to see him in court since he hadn't seen her in a while.

"Dude, be happy. You're not getting your license revoked. That's a good thing, right?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"I guess," Butch mumbled. The brunet didn't want to linger on the topic, so he turned towards his younger brother. "You're gonna get brain cancer if you don't take a break from that phone, bro."

"Boomer, he's right," Brick commented, leaning towards the monitor. "You've been attached to that thing for almost a week. You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, hey, babe. It's me again... I know this is like the 103rd voicemail I've left you, but I'm worried. Call me back, okay?" the blond spoke into his phone before a beep disconnected him. He sighed and dejectedly glanced back at the computer screen to face his brothers. "I'm fine you guys. I've got to go. I'll see you later," he mumbled before clicking off. Brick frowned, but soon returned to his screen where his middle brother appeared.

"We're in the same building. Why are we videochatting anyway? " Butch asked.

"Because we can," the redhead replied simply.

The brunet shook his head, "Whatever, bro. See you around," he forced a grin before signing off, leaving Brick alone to his thoughts.

The businessman sighed. The last week had been especially rough on him. In addition to his overbearing adoptive parents insisting on certain business moves and driving him up the wall in the process, his indispensable assistant had called in sick every day. The last he had seen of her was right before Mojo and HIM met with Brick to discuss branching the company out to more countries. The last thing he cared about after Blossom turned him down was becoming international, so needless his say, his mood had soured further.

He couldn't keep his thoughts off of Blossom. He hadn't seen the beautiful redhead in a week (which was much longer than many of his relationships in the first place) and all that absence had done was make his heart ache for her more. He swallowed. He wasn't a pansy. He didn't need to be thinking like one. But he couldn't help it. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her and her fiery red hair and her sparkling hazel eyes. And when he slept, his reoccurring dream of her loving him didn't leave him.

As if that wasn't enough to bother the superhuman, Townsville's nightlife had changed as well. Brick was determined to find out who was behind the murders and part of that investigation involved tailing the Powerpuff Girls. Except they were nowhere to be found. Some citizens were ecstatic, thinking they had finally driven the monsters away, but many began to notice their absence and miss the beloved heroes.

And Brick wasn't exempt to that. As much as he _hated _to admit it, his few encounters with Rose had changed his opinion about the girls and he found himself wishing to see her once again. She wasn't a threat to him, but Red saw her as a potential, powerful asset in his future ventures. Not to mention she had the most breathtaking eyes.

Perhaps if Brick's perturbing dreams hadn't stolen sleep from him, he would've noticed that Blossom and Rose's concurrent disappearances seemed suspicious. But the redhead wasn't thinking along those lines. If anything, he was thinking like his lovestruck brother and had tabled logic to turn towards a longing for things to return to how they once were.

As if his thoughts about her conjured her up, Brick heard the door to his office open with a slight creak and looked up to see a familiar face. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't imagining her presence, but he soon confirmed that it was truly his assistant who had returned.

"Blossom," Brick exclaimed, the corners of his mouth immediately jerking upward in a grin.

"Hey, Brick," the redhead smiled weakly as she walked to her desk. "Sorry I've been gone. I had a nasty case of the flu," she faked a cough for effect. "But I'm feeling better," she lied. _And I missed you_, she wanted to add.

"Glad to hear it," Brick said gently as he studied her features. She looked different. Her glowing complexion had been replaced by a wan substitute and her sparkling, confident eyes were gone, dull and subdued orbs taking their place.

As she slowly began her tasks for the day, Brick couldn't help but note -rather chillingly- that she wasn't quite the same Blossom anymore.

...

The work day lagged on much longer than it should have and by the time Brick's lovely assistant had gathered her things to leave for the day, the sun had already set.

Perhaps it was out of a selfish desire to see her or maybe a selfless motive to ensure she returned home safely, Brick had turned into Red and floated up into the dark sky, keeping a watchful eye on his Blossom. Yes, _his_.

He wondered why she was walking home when she could've easily gotten a ride from him, but he quickly remembered her stubborn pride. Even more curiously, she seemed to be cutting through the seedy part of town to return home. But then again, pretty much every part of Townsville resembled this dilapidated area. Red kept his eyes and ears on her, blocking out any other sights and sounds, taking comfort in the gentle thud of her steady heartbeat.

He heard the heartbeat quicken and taking a more careful look at the scene below him, he saw a group of shadowy figures closing in on his hazel-eyed redhead. His crimson eyes widened.

Blossom bit her lip, anxiously looking for escape as the seven men cornered her. She swallowed, berating herself for trying to take the short-cut when she was well aware she no longer had the powers to protect herself from harm. What was she thinking? She felt her eyes water as the realization of their intentions with her set in and tears began to well when she knew there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"S-Stay away from me," she demanded, but her voice spluttered. She knew how pathetic her cry sounded. "P-Please," she implored.

A chilling, lascivious grin from the gangleader sent a queasy feeling to the pit of her stomach and she was about to open her mouth again to make another feeble plea when a crimson streak sent the potbellied man flying into the adjacent wall. Subsequent beams of light and following cries had the rest of the men unconscious and Blossom's eyes widened when she realized who her savior could none other be.

She didn't resist when she felt a strong arm scoop up her weak knees and carry her bridal style through the air. In fact, the feeling of flying brought back the sparkle to her eyes and she finally mustered up the courage to look at her hero. Tightening her hold around her neck, she moved closer to him, entranced by his piercing scarlet eyes. Blossom felt a wave of sadness when his feet hit the roof of an old building, signaling the end of their flight. But it soon disappeared as she took another glance at Red.

"Why did you save me?" the redhead whispered as she stood on her feet, looking up at him tenderly.

_Because you mean the world to me, _Red thought. But instead of truly voicing his cogitations, he grunted, "I didn't want to see you hurt."

"T-Thank you," Blossom murmured as she took a step closer to her. No one had ever saved her like that before. Granted, she had never needed it, but still. She wasn't sure how else to express her sentiments than to wrap her delicate fingers around his strong neck and stand on her toes to meet him as she moved her lips to his.

Red was shocked at first, but he had no intention of pulling back as his tongue gently made its way across her lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Blossom assented, finding herself incredibly comfortable with the way their bodies fit together; the way his muscular arms roamed her hips. But it wasn't _just _a perfect kiss, Blossom soon realized it. Red came to the same conclusion quickly as well because in addition to being absolutely breathtaking, their actions felt incredibly familiar.

The petite redhead's orbs widened at the same time the crimson-eyed one's did and they pulled apart immediately.

"Rose," Red exclaimed, suddenly feeling inane for not realizing it before.

"Brick," Blossom whispered, her wide eyes betraying her same exact thoughts.

...

-cue dramatic music-

Hey, it was inevitable folks. Let me know what you think in a review! Lots of nice words will help me write the next chappie quicker C:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **The Powerpuff Girls belongs to... Well, I'm not entirely sure about all that copyright information, but I know for a fact, it's not mine. So don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be done earlier but some of it got deleted. Sad face :C

I'm not really sure why, but I was flipping through my old fic, **Too Many Strings Attached** and I got kinda emotional. Like, I was just reading it and I could see such an improvement in my writing since I began and I put a lot into it and to risk sounding arrogant, I love how it turned out. I'm really proud of it. And going back through the review pages. Aw, gosh, y'all. That got to me. So many people had so many nice things to say. Y'all warm my heart C:

Anyways, I just thought I'd share that with you. If you're bored, have some time and need a Reds fix, I'd be tickled if you checked it out.

Well, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter! I hope you like this one.

...

"With the brats out of the way, now is the perfect time," HIM cackled as he spun around in his chair to face his companion.

Mojo turned in his chair as well and chuckled evilly, "Yes," he responded as he interlaced his fingers smugly. "Now is the time to enact our evil plan and take over the city that we plan to have control of through our ingenious plan that is also evil. It is the most opportune time because the boys we call children are not here nor are the Powerpuff Girls who are the bane of our existences and neither will have the opportunity to stop our evil scheme if we put it into place at this very moment."

"Brick's not here yet," a shrill voice trilled from the other side of Brick's expansive office. Both Mojo and HIM frowned and slowly turned from the windows to face the woman.

Slapping on a fake smile, HIM replied, "Must we really wait for him, Princess, darling?"

Princess narrowed her amber eyes, "That was part of the plan, Hubert. I wanted _revenge_. And that's what I'm getting," she demanded.

HIM sighed, knowing he had no choice than to listen to the brat's requirements. Mojo and HIM didn't have the monetary means to fund this plan and were forced to do the very last thing they wanted to- turn to Princess Morbucks for help. Of course, the spoiled heiress jumped on the opportunity to get back at her her ex for besmirching her reputation, but the two businessmen were starting to regret inviting her.

"Alright, alright," HIM forced a smile, earning an annoyed glare from Mojo, "There's no rush. We can wait."

...

As soon as Blossom pulled away from kiss in realization, she had spun around, unable to face Brick (and Red, she thought bitterly). On one hand, she had grown to care for her boss and she had loved seeing his softer side, underneath his sarcasm, salacious remarks and frightening anger. He was a really great guy and Blossom thought that maybe they could have a chance together after all. But Brick wasn't just _Brick_... He was Red too. He was that corrupt mercenary that aided the smuggling, attacked innocent people and murdered those aspiring criminals.

But that wasn't what bothered the petite redhead the most. She wasn't angry at Brick; she was mad at herself. She let her emotions color the way she saw her boss and as a result, she never expected that he was one and the same with Red. Blossom was the intelligent one, the logical one, the one who was always two steps ahead of the rest. Yet she didn't connect the dots. And she might never have if she hadn't kissed Red.

She tried to hold back tears, trying to forget everything she had been through in the past week. Her sisters freaked out when they lost their powers, so it fell on Blossom's shoulders to console them and in the process, she had bottled up her own sadness and frustrations. And if almost being attacked by a gang of criminals wasn't enough, she had discovered that her boss and crush, Brick Johnson, doubled as a mercenary and murderer. The redhead bit her lip and hugged her arms closer to her, feeling extra vulnerable without the confidence of her abilities.

Brick, standing behind her, wasn't thinking dissimilar thoughts. His hood had been pulled down during the kiss and his piercing eyes and strong features were illuminated in the darkness. He had crossed his arms, glaring a hole through Blossom's back.

But the glare wasn't meant for her. He wasn't upset at her. She hadn't done anything by trying to protect her (and her sisters') identities. As easy as it would be to blame his assistant for stealing his heart and deceiving him, he knew he had lied to her as well. Rather, Brick was incensed with himself.

He had always prided himself on being the smartest, the wisest, the man with the plan. He knew what other people were thinking before they knew it themselves and he had credited his success to these characteristics. But as soon as that gorgeous redhead came along, (as cliched as it sounded) it was as if his entire world flipped around.

Brick had developed feelings for her and those emotions had clouded his vision. Three encounters with Rose -_three-_ and he had no clue of her identity. Hell, he couldn't sleep at night because of that infernal recurring dream that practically spelled it out for him! How dense could he be? He castigated himself. He couldn't help but defeatedly smirk at the irony. He had harbored feelings for two girls in the entire city of Townsville and turns out, they're the same person.

A few months ago, he hated the Powerpuff Girls, but he didn't now. He couldn't. What kind of heartless person could? (Him a while ago). He loathed to admit it, but he was a different guy then, only concerned with making more money and nailing the hottest chicks. But hiring Blossom had signaled a new turn to his life and her consistently kind, intelligent and beautiful demeanor had wheedled into his heart.

Brick was furious at himself for letting these foreign feelings affect his sharp mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of them. His heart sank when he remembered her turning down his offer last week. She probably didn't feel the same way.

Blossom too was struggling with mixed emotions. She really, _really_ liked Brick, but she couldn't be with a murderer. She couldn't love a person evil enough to do those horrible deeds. But then she remembered the events that had just transpired. Biting her lip, she questioned why such a evil superhuman would save her from that untimely fate. Chewing her plump lower lip, she racked her brain for crimes she thought Brick had committed and surprisingly found herself short._ ..._Maybe it was possible that he just might not have been such a bad guy. Blossom sighed, knowing there was only one way to find out.

The petite finally broke the cold silence, slowly turning around to face the fellow superhuman. She still couldn't make eye contact with him and her eyes remained downcast. "Brick, did you kill those people?" she whispered. Her sisters had told her that they didn't think the boys had done it after some disembodied voice insinuated it had instead. Blossom wondered if the voice that took away her powers was the same as the aforementioned one. But she wasn't convinced. and she still couldn't look at Brick.

The red-eyed superhuman's neck snapped up to face her and he narrowed his eyes, "Out of everything you could say right now, that's what you ask?" He didn't mean for his question to come out as cutting as it did.

"P-Please," she finally ripped her eyes from the cement roofing of the dilapidated building to face his, "I have to know," she pleaded, trying to hide the desperation in her welling eyes.

"No, I didn't," Brick finally answered, his voice steady and emotionless. He couldn't let her know his true feelings.

While the analytical woman normally needed hard evidence to back up what she heard, Brick's answer was enough to satiate and allay her concerns. Blossom burst into a smile and in a Bubbles-like fashion, ran up to him and engulfed him in a warm hug.

"Brick," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder as she ran one hand through his silky locks. She knew he wasn't a bad guy. She _knew _it. The other redhead was utterly shocked at her action, expecting it to be the very last thing she would do in light of this new information. He grinned, pulling her closer as he soothingly rubbed her lower back.

The red-eyed superhuman had never seen his assistant this vulnerable and this raised a few questions. He pulled away from the hug to face Blossom directly as he studied her for an answer, "What happened to you?" he asked. He knew something wrong because even before he saved her earlier this evening, she had been acting differently all day.

He started to regret asking the question when her wide eyes welled with sadness, but she answered anyways.

"We lost our powers," she murmured, suddenly becoming more distant as she straightened her posture and removed her hands from him.

"_What?_" Brick exclaimed, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "How?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"There was this voice... And this black gas..." Her voice almost shook as she remembered the traumatic event. "And when it was gone, so were our abilities," she whispered, pain evident in her choking words.

Brick grabbed tenderly, unable to bear seeing the hurt in her. After everything that's happened, the mighty Powerpuff Girls have lost their powers? He should've relished, basked in that knowledge, but his heart sank instead. Her broken spirit killed him and swallowing, Brick said something he never thought he could.

"I'm helping you," he told her, resolute.

Blossom looked up at him quizzically, a smile gracing her lips now, "That's sweet of you, but you can't. We-"

"I've got access to one of the best research facilities in the country," Brick interrupted her and her eyes widened when she heard what he had to say. "And I think I know how I can your powers back."

"Brick..." Blossom started, unable to verbalize her sentiments at his generous offer. She realized they were ineffable and deciding it was the only way to convey them, kissed the redhead once again.

Brick enjoyed her 'thank-you', but in the back of his mind, an ominous thought loomed. Who could've created such a concoction? And why would they? The only logical reason was that somebody needed the girls out of the way so they could commit some horrendous crime.

But who? And what exactly were they planning?

...

After the two redheads had finally pulled apart, they had decided it best to call their siblings before heading towards the J&M Laboratory. Neither had disclosed much over the phone, instead insisting that they'd all meet in the lab and discuss it all in person.

Oddly enough, the two blonds were out a fancy restaurant together and the two brunets were both at the precinct, making the redheads' job a little easier. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch were rather confused on why their older siblings urged them all to the converge at the industrial research center, but the weak protests gave way and they soon acquiesced to the redheads' demand.

It wasn't long until a little beep indicated that someone with the necessary clearance had arrived as Butch and Buttercup walked in. Butch raised an eyebrow at his brother while Buttercup just gazed around the lab, letting out a low whistle.

"What's the deal, Bloss?" she asked as she found her redheaded sister sitting on a table top beside a standing Brick. The brunette smirked, "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked playfully as her gaze traveled from Brick to Blossom. Both the redheads turned a funny shade of red, unsure how to answer her question. For media and public purposes, they were still dating, but after tonight's events, was their true relationship still platonic?

The petite redhead, instead of answering, just sent her sister a glare before changing the topic, "We aren't here to talk about that."

"Then what are we here for?" Butch stepped in, curiously looking at his brother. "It's not everyday you have us bring babes into your classified lab, bro."

"Yeah, he's right," Buttercup crossed her arms, "This is really random. What gives?" The apprehensive look on her sister's face made the green-eyed brunette frown.

Blossom didn't want to say anything yet because the youngest siblings had yet to arrive, but the redhead couldn't help but wonder how the brunets would react to the news. She and Brick had taken it rather well, thought Blossom, blushing as she remembered their kiss. But the redhead knew Buttercup didn't like Butch very much and after the run-in with Blue and Green her sisters had told her about, she bit her lip harder. This wasn't going to be easy.

"This better be important," another voice said, causing the four to turn around.

Standing in the entrance were the two blonds and seeing Bubbles in her stylish cerulean dress in and Boomer in his crisp blue dress shirt and black tie, Blossom felt a little guilty for interrupting their date. She sucked in a breath, suddenly much more nervous. How was she supposed to break the news to her siblings? The last thing she wanted to do was destroy Bubbles' happy relationship. Her heart sank, but she hoped for the best.

"Omigosh, are we finally going out on that double date you promised?" the perky blonde grinned as she looked around, "Triple date?" she corrected slyly.

"Um, no, actually," Blossom started, causing her younger sister to pout. Looking at Bubbles, then Buttercup, then Brick, she continued, "Brick thinks he can bring back our powers. I looked over the chemical structure of the compound and I think it might work," she announced.

Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes were the size of dinner plates, both for different reasons.

"Blossom, you can't go around telling people we have powers!" Buttercup hissed, becoming angrier with each passing second.

"We're getting our powers back?" Bubbles exclaimed, grinning.

"I mean, come on," Buttercup ranted, "You're like the one who's always telling us to keep it a secret! Why don't you just tell the whole world we're the frickin' Powerpuffs?" she cried.

"Wait... You're the Powerpuff Girls?" Butch said incredulously, his green eyes widening.

"No shit, sherlock," Buttercup mumbled, clearly frustrated.

Boomer just gazed at Bubbles as he tried to understand how he felt about this new-found information. Bubbles was... a Powerpuff Girl. She had powers, just like him except she used them to save people. Boomer couldn't help but smile, thinking that the world was a better place because of his girlfriend. His beautiful, amazing girlfriend. Then he frowned, hurt that she had kept such a secret from him. But it soon faltered when Boomer realized he had done the same to deceive her.

Personally, Boomer never held much against the town's heroes, but he was confused to say the least. After everything Brick told him about the Powerpuffs Girls, his brother was helping them? Didn't Brick want the girls dead a few months ago?

And then another thought occurred to Boomer. Did the girls know about _their_ alter egos?

"And yes, they know we're Blue, Green and Red," Brick stated firmly, answering Boomer's unspoken question.

Buttercup turned a bright red when she realized that meant she had kissed _Butch_ that morning too. She turned even redder, finding the idea of doing it again not so repulsive. But her eyebrows furrowed as she looked to her sister. Didn't Blossom say that Green and the others were horrible criminals? If that was true, why was she so eager to work with them?

The blonde, on the other hand, reacted a little differently. Bubbles' eyes widened and she slowly turned to her boyfriend, her lip quivering and tears starting to well in her eyes. Blue was a bad person. How could she have fallen for his ruse? Did that mean everything she and Boomer had been through the past month was a lie? Boomer wasn't really Boomer. He was Blue, a mean man who killed those poor people. She couldn't hold the tears back as they started to fall down her porcelain face.

Boomer's heart sank as he saw the hurt in her eyes. Bubbles was an angel, so why would she want him? Especially now since she knows the truth. Why had he fooled himself into thinking a girl like her would ever love a guy like him? He couldn't face her. His eyes soon found the prosaic floor tiles quite interesting and turned his attention away from her.

"I know this raises a lot of questions," Blossom started, seeing the variegated expressions on their faces, "And..." she faltered, trying to find the words. "I know I can't answer them all, but I'm going to try anyway."

...

"Okay, take off your shirt."

"_What?_" Blossom exclaimed.

Brick sighed, rolling his eyes, "Blossy, after all we've been through?" he asked with mock hurt. "I thought you wanted your powers back," he added, a little more seriously. He turned around to the lab table for a split second to grab a syringe filled with a black, tar-like liquid.

"I do," Blossom muttered childishly as she began undoing the buttons on her salmon chiffon chemise enough so that her shoulder was exposed for him to prick her. As he smirked at her bare skin, she sighed, her mind elsewhere. "Do you think they've found anything?" she asked aloud.

Blossom was referring to their brunet and blond siblings who had returned to the alley the girls were poisoned in. After Blossom had explained the situation briefly to her sisters, Bubbles smile soon returned and Buttercup's blush started to subside. Brick had suggested that the others check the scene of the crime for clues as to who was behind the attack.

The girls didn't have their powers back yet, so Bubbles happily left in Boomer's arms and Buttercup grudgingly went in Butch's. The redhead wasn't exactly sure why Brick had sent _all _of them there to look for remnants of their silent attacker, but Blossom found herself not uncomfortable being alone with the redhead. Plus, it was important the girls found their attacker. What if that villain was planning something sinister for the town? And if she had to spend a few moments with Brick, _alone_, she couldn't complain.

Neither had confessed their feelings yet, but butterflies flew into Blossom's stomach every time Brick looked at her. Instead of the self-confident, smug gaze he characteristically had, now he looked at her with a soft tenderness, whether he was aware of it or not. And Brick, who was completely lost in the foreign territory of helping people, felt this warm feeling (not unlike the one in his dream) whenever Blossom looked back at him with admiration and gratitude.

"Okay, let's see if this works," Brick sucked in a deep breath as he aligned his needle with the vein underneath Blossom's skin. If he could get the substance in her blood stream, it would spread quickly, hopefully restoring power to the places that needed it. Blossom's let out a whimper as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, but the pang soon turned into a tingle as she felt strength coursing through every cell in her body. Brick had stepped away from her, carefully examining the woman for any sign of change when Blossom's big eyes flashed pink and remained the salmon color.

Brick couldn't suppress a grin at seeing how beautiful she looked with her natural eye color. He had never seen it up-close before, only in a few dreams, and she looked magnificent.

"W-What _was_ that stuff?" Blossom asked as she opened her palm to test out her newly returned powers. Sure enough, a neon pink ball of energy began to materialize and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Quickly extinguishing it as she closed her fist, she looked expectantly to Brick for an answer.

"Chemical X," he answered. "Actually, not really. The real Chemical X was created by one of the scientists who worked here a long time ago and after Mojo took an overdose of it and became a supergenius, he gave me and my brothers some too. But then he destroyed the rest of the compound and had the scientist killed so no one else would have superpowers. Or something like that... Anyways... Long story short, a few weeks ago I found this serum that resembled Chemical X from that Sedusa. She had no idea what she had created, so I bought it all. And after tinkering around with it for a little while, I had changed the chemical composition of it to make Chemical X."

"W-Wow," Blossom wasn't sure how to respond to that information.

"Hey, I figured you were ask a bunch of questions about it, so why not tell you the whole thing before you got the chance?" Brick shrugged, smirking. Blossom smiled at him, impressed at how well he knew her. "And not that I don't love the view, but you can button up your shirt now."

She flushed and quickly redid the pink buttons before looking back up at the redhead. "Brick," she whispered, floating over to him with a gentle smile. "You didn't have to do this for me and my sisters. I don't how to thank you."

"I've got an idea," he smirked at her, causing the petite redhead to blush again. But his smirk fell to be replaced with a genuine, sincere smile. "Blossom, about that date..." he trailed.

"If the offer still stands, I'd love to go out with you after we figure out who poisoned us," Blossom replied, looking down at his hands as she interlaced them with her own.

Brick smirked at her reply as he rubbed his thumb gingerly against the top of her delicate hand, "Great."

She couldn't look away from his crimson eyes and he couldn't tear himself from gazing her rose-colored orbs either. The silence that engulfed them wasn't awkward or forced; it was paradisiac, allowing them to convey their emotions without having to put insufficient words to their feelings. That moment was perfect.

But as always, all perfect moments must come to halting end.

"Brick, you aren't going to believe what we found!" a deep voice exclaimed as a clamor brought the two redheads back to reality. Slowly pulling apart, they turned to face their siblings, curious as to what they had discovered.

"What is it?" Brick asked, narrowing his eyes in interest.

"Check it out," Butch pulled out a vial of a black residue, most likely the substance that had poisoned the girls. Blossom subconsciously took a step back.

"Don't worry, it's harmless now," Boomer told the redhead who replied with a small smile.

"It's..." Brick examined the small contained, scrutinizing it with his heightened abilities. "It's a variation of Chemical X. There's only a few people who have access to this substance..."

"Exactly," Buttercup stated, narrowing her eyes. "And that's not all." Brick and Blossom turned towards her in anticipation, but it was Bubbles who continued.

"We found this at the scene," the blonde slowly opened her fist to reveal a red ruby broach with diamond encrusted initials. Blossom took the pin from her sister with wide eyes before passing it to Brick.

"That doesn't mean what I think it means... Does it?" Blossom asked uneasily.

"Oh, this means that _exactly_," Brick growled, his voice ferocious with acrimony. He took in a deep breath to release some of his anger and let a smirk find its way to his lips, "I think it's time we paid a visit to who's really behind all this."

...

"Well, if it isn't Monroe Johnson and Hubert Ingrid Morrison," a dark chuckle reverberated in Brick Johnson's expansive office.

Slowly, two chairs turned around to reveal the two corrupted ex-business tycoons with evil smirks plastered on their faces. They looked to the entrance of the office to see three men clad entirely in black, only their piercing eyes visible to the world.

"Welcome boys. We've been expecting you," HIM said darkly and he grinned at his progeny.

Suddenly an amber-eyed woman stepped into the light and Red's eyes widened almost inconspicuously. Her harpy, whiny demeanor soon became evident in her voice, "Where's my Brickie?" she growled ferociously. "You promised he'd be here," she snapped as she spun around to face HIM and Mojo.

"Oh, he's here," Mojo snickered evilly, put Princess Morebucks didn't pick up on his subtle hint.

"Oh, really?" she asked in a cloyingly sweet manner, "_Where_?" her voice turned belligerently acerbic.

"Right here," HIM answered in a sing-song manner as he casually placed his claw-like hands behind his head.

Princess was about to burst into an angry fit when a loud crash and flying shards of glass turned everyone's attention to the now-shattered windows. A tall lamp right beside the window went flying in the upset and fell at an angle so that it knocked Princess out cold with it.

"Oops," a flippant voice said offhandedly.

The simian supergenius and the ruddy transvestite slowly turned to see the cause of the blast and what they saw sucked the color right out of their faces.

Floating where a large glass window once stood proudly, were three girls dressed in leather, a menacing look on each of their faces.

"It's the Powerpuff Girls."

...

And that's the end of this time's installment. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review on the way out! C:


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Nope.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it! Last chappie *sniffle*

I got my 5,000 view today! Thanks, you beautiful readers and reviewers.

I had a really hard time writing the action sequence and I'll admit, it's not my best work, but I do hope it's good enough for you. Enjoy!

...

HIM and Mojo quickly regained their composure, as if the appearance of the mighty superheroines was just a minor throwback in the grand scheme of things.

"Is that... Princess Morbucks?" Rose raised an eyebrow, narrowing her pink eyes at the unconscious woman sprawled underneath the lamp.

"Yes it is," Mojo replied rather quickly. He didn't seem too upset about his business partner getting knocked out, oddly enough.

"You were in league with Princess?" Red scoffed.

"Don't judge," HIM reprimanded him. "We were desperate."

"Yeah, we could tell," Green glowered as he fired up a ball of emerald energy in each hand.

"Now, there's two ways we can do this," Red crossed his arms as he studied his supposed parents. "And since we've got a history, we're letting you decide how you want to end this."

"Oh, that's cute," HIM cooed. "You think you can beat us. How adorable!" he gushed.

"It's six superhumans to two. Do the math," Jade growled. "You don't stand a chance."

"Except you six are forgetting the fact that in addition to being tremendously powerful, we have knowledge of your weaknesses. We, as parents, possess great personal ability and know what will bring each of you three, as children, down and as scientists, are now aware of how to stop you Powerpuff Girls. It seems a little unwise to threaten the people, we the parents and scientists, who know every single one of your personal failings and can use them to destroy you," Mojo threatened, rather smug with himself.

"_Exactly_," Blue finally spoke up, his voice vehement. "That's exactly what I was thinking... How could our parents -the people who loved us and raised us and took care of us since we were adopted as babies- do this? How can you go against us like this? What are you _doing_?" the blond cried, frustrated, "Don't you love us?"

"Oh, Boomer," HIM shook his head, "You always were the most naive. The most loving, but the most naive. You shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you," he said maliciously as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, a shrill cry came from the other blonde and Skye fell to the ground, clutching her temples.

"Skye!" the blonde's boyfriend exclaimed as he rushed to her side. Her sisters backed away seeing the look in Blue's eyes and soon joined their counterparts, facing HIM and Mojo.

"You disgust me," Blue said coldly as he held Skye's gentle frame in his arms. Narrowing his eyes at HIM and Mojo, he continued, "I don't know how I ever thought I loved you two."

Ignoring the blond's biting remark and the other blonde's deafening cries, the duo turned their attention back to the their remaining children. Green looked absolutely furious whereas Red just seemed pensive, as if he was trying to decipher what he considered a mystery. As Skye's cries seemed to mitigate, the villains began their tirade once again.

"For you, Butch, it was your temper that made you unstable, the unstability brought forth by your temper . You were always so much more angry than your brothers who never seemed to be so hot-headed as you. You had such violent tendencies where you used violence to express your anger as a result of your tendencies that were violent," Mojo seemed almost amused as he delved into a character-analysis of his middle child.

"Where are you going with this?" Green growled, his hands balled up into fists.

"I think you know," HIM's voice was dangerously low, "Or is the dark too scary? Does the wittle baby need someone to turn on the lights?" he taunted, cruelly bringing up the brunet's childhood fear.

Green scowled and immediately launched an attack, unable to maintain his calm demeanor any longer. A blast of green went straight towards Mojo and HIM when HIM snapped his fingers, turning the energy into a bunch of brown snails.

"...What the hell?" Green muttered as he looked down at his hands.

"Attacking us already?" HIM tsked, "We haven't even told you our brilliant plan!" he exclaimed, referring to the villain cliché of divulging the evil scheme before the big fight scene.

"Spill," Jade demanded, her voice demanding and her stance frighteningly powerful.

"Well, since you insist, I will explain and explicate our most evil scheme to take control of the Earth that will soon belong to us as a result of our most ingenius plan that-"

"Mojo, let me take it from here," HIM cut him off, preventing another one of his tirades. Turning towards the superhumans he grinned most diabolically. "See, Townsville is one of the biggest cities in the world and taking it under that buffoon of a mayor requires no more than a few jars of pickles. Using the J&M database, Mojo and I have devised a virus that will interfere with the town's water supply and subsequently, its pickle production. With the press of a button, we'll hack the city mainframe and bring Townsville to its knees. After that, it's only a matter time before the Mayor hands over the city to us and we use it as a foothold to takeover the rest of the world," he cackled.

"I knew you were up to no good," Red narrowed his eyes as HIM confirmed his earlier suspicions.

"Give it up, you two. It'll _never _work," Rose stated.

HIM instead, took her threatening words as a challenge, and replied, "Oh really? It's as simple as _pushing a button_!" he said evilly as a cloud of black smoke appeared and vanished, revealing a bright red button that HIM powerfully mashed. A loud beep sounded and HIM grinned triumphantly at the six who looked shocked, then defeated.

_"Five percent uploaded, fifteen minutes remaining,_" a robotic voice declared, causing HIM to scowl.

"Damn it! What kind of internet connection do you brats have in here?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Perhaps we should return to mocking our pathetic children?" Mojo suggested as a way to pass the time. HIM smiled devilishly in agreement.

"Oh, but in the mean time?" the rubicund devil clicked his fingers once again. This time, a swarm of rabid monkeys came flying from every opening in the room and quickly hopped towards Green and Jade, "Something to keep you busy while you wait," he said cloyingly sweetly. Mojo sent a deadpanned look to his compatriot.

The two brunets glared a hole through HIM but didn't have the chance to do much else before the vicious simians began attacking. Jade and Green were pressed back to back and they managed to fight off the monkeys with beams of green and a few strategic kicks before realizing that it would take some teamwork to finish up the job. Lacing arms, the green-eyed superhumans worked as a team, each feeding of the other's energy and using the other to propel themselves into attack.

"_Ten minutes remaining until complete upload."_

HIM and Mojo finally looked at the last pair, the redheads, and HIM raised an eyebrow, challenging the redhead to make the next move.

Finally, "Why? Why are you doing this?" Red asked, shaking his head, unable to make sense of his parents actions, "Why would you waste twenty-something years of your life raising us only to want to destroy us and control the world?" He scoffed, "Okay, I understand you being power-hungry megalomaniacs, but what do you get out of destroying your sons?"

"You always were the smart one, the son of ours who exhibited the most intelligence and perspicacity," Mojo commented, almost wistfully.

"Which means you should understand that whenever there's an obstacle, it must be removed," HIM said, rather gently (or as gentle as his dark, evil voice could sound). His smile growing increasingly diabolical, he continued, "Nothing personal," he grinned.

That seemed to be the final straw and Red finally raised his hands as he sent streams of crimson energy towards his former caretakers. His impulsive, destructive action seemed to surprise the two villains, but they quickly retaliated. HIM grinned as the room suddenly became darker and more sinister, as did Mojo when he pulled out an enormous bazooka.

Rose's eyes widened as she joined her counterpart in maintaining the attack when a burst of blue energy went flying into HIM's back, sending him to the ground. The two redheads turned towards the source of it and saw Bubbles, weakly standing up as her lip quivered.

"I am _not _weak enough," the normally amicable blonde growled ferociously as she floated towards him, her blue eyes glistening with fury. "Don't think for a moment that a pathetic brain freeze of an attack would ever be enough to take me down, Mr. Morrison," she cried, incensed that the evildoer had expected her to fall so easily, as she brought both hands together, strengthening her attack on him.

Blue was standing behind her and couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend's actions when he too joined her in ambushing HIM. As she maintained a steady stream of aquamarine, Blue sped over to HIM and used the window of opportunity to beat him to the ground. HIM struggled, trying to snap his fingers to launch a counterattack, but Blue refused to let him. Repeatedly punching him, Blue made sure HIM was getting the beating he deserved.

On the other end of Brick's corporate office, the brunets had piled up the unconscious monkey minions and turned towards Mojo. Green had no qualms about rushing towards him with flashing hands and Jade trailed behind him, her eyes almost as alight as his. The petite brunet narrowed her green eyes to focus the stream of emerald energy on Mojo's blaster, which soon turned into puddle of liquid metal under her fiery stare. Green followed up behind her, punching Mojo in the face and sending him into the wall before he could defend himself.

"_Five minutes remaining_," the automatonic voice called out the urgency of the situation.

Rose's eyes widened as she looked towards Red who looked absolutely livid at the fact that his so-called parents used his hard-earned company to abuse the city in a feeble attempt to rule the world. She gave him a little smile, trying to reassure him before she sped towards Brick's familiar mahogany desk. A little vial labeled Antidote X near the keyboard, however, made her eyes widen and she subconsciously took a step back.

Red noticed it as well and approached the desk, destroying the vial of Antidote X with his heat vision. He then raised an eyebrow at Rose who soon positioned herself in front of the computer monitor and was clacking away at the keys, trying her best to disable the virus as HIM and Mojo were beaten mercilessly.

"I'll fry it," Red offered, warming up a ball of crimson energy in his palm, but Rose shook her head.

"_Two minutes until complete upload._"

"We can't risk anything, here, Red. The city's at stake," Rose told him, shaking her head. "There's got to be a way to disarm this..." she mumbled to herself, biting her lip. Suddenly, her eyes brightened and Rose leaned towards the computer, a confident smile gracing her lips as she punched a few keys on the keyboard, gracefully pressing enter.

An upbeat ding sounded and Rose let out the breath of air she forgot she was holding. To her utter shock, her mouth felt frigid as little snowflakes escaped it. She would've pressed this odd, new ability further but-

"_Upload aborted_."

"How did you do that?" Red turned towards her incredulously.

She grinned, "Let's say I learned a lot working here in this office," she stated, subtly answering how she disabled the virus. It also helped that Mojo and HIM had probably forgotten to delete the huge '_abort_' button in the bottom left corner of the screen.

Figuring she didn't plan on elaborating, Red just smirked as he turned back to the scene in his office. Rose joined him as she unplugged the thumbdrive containing the malicious virus and crushed it in her fist, letting the remaining dust fall to the floor.

"Let's finish this," Red cracked his knuckles as he joined in on the fight.

Red flashed over to HIM and joined the two blondes in giving him a good redhead's hands flaming scarlet, he brought his fist to meet HIM's long face once, then again. Alternating hands, he repeatedly through a flurry of punches until HIM couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a groan, the ruddy transvestite finally went under.

As Red moved onto the other villain, Rose followed up behind him and decided to use her new-found power. Inhaling deeply, she opened her mouth and blew out a blizzard that not only made the sweltering temperature of the room much more bearable, but also encased the criminal in a block of ice there was no easy way out of.

Red had slammed Mojo against his office wall as he unceasingly hit the stocky simian until the battered Mojo finally muttered something incoherent before slipping to the ground, unconscious. Red picked him up like a sack of potatoes and tossed him towards the frozen HIM. Rose pulled Princess out from under the lamp and placed her with her corrupt cohorts before restraining the blacked out villains in another ice stronghold.

"They never stood a chance," Green, not Butch as he pulled off his mask, grinned confidently.

"What are we gonna do about that giant painting of them in the penthouse?" Blue, now Boomer as he did the same, asked curiously.

"Burn it," Red replied darkly, following the actions of his brothers as he ripped off his black mask. Turning to look around at his office, assessing the damage, he frowned.

"I'll get a contractor on it first thing tomorrow," Blossom offered, reading his thoughts. But as she looked out to the sky through the shattered window and saw the sun peeking through the horizon, she corrected herself, "Today."

"Don't worry about it," Brick shook his head offhandedly, giving her a little smile.

"Ughhh," a groggy groan forced the six to face the incapacitated evildoers. It was HIM who had stirred; his eyes slowly fluttered open. Realizing his state, they shot open as he tried to snap his fingers to free himself, but discovered he couldn't. He struggled for a while before finally slumping over in defeat. "We had the perfect plan..." his feminine voice murmured before he looked up at the six superhumans angrilly, "And we would've gotten away with it too if hadn't been for you meddling kids!"

"What is this? Scooby Doo?" Buttercup scoffed. Turning back to the others she said, "I'll stick around for the police, but you all can go," she offered.

Bubbles grinned her brunette sister as she clutched Boomer's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Thanks, sis," she said before turning to her blond, "Wanna pick up where we left off last night?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Absolutely," Boomer answered before the two left in a flash of blue.

"You going?" Buttercup asked Butch, a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Nah, not really," he grinned at her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I thought I'd stick around here." She smiled at him as a slew of butterflies flew into her stomach against her will.

"I think I owe you a date," Brick smirked at the petite redhead before him.

"I think I've got to get to work in an hour," Blossom replied weakly as she looked up at the surprisingly intact clock on the wall.

"I hear your boss wants you to take the day off anyway," the taller redhead took a step closer to her as he grinned playfully.

"Oh, well, in that case," Blossom simpered, sending him a warm smile, "Why don't we get breakfast?"

...

"You know, I've always loved pancakes," Blossom commented as she rested her head on Brick's shoulder. They had just gotten breakfast after the two refreshed themselves since they both were a mess as a result of the fight. Blossom had changed into a salmon and scarlet floral sundress, her hair tied in a neat ponytail with a bright red silk ribbon. Brick wore a crimson tee and dark-washed jeans along with a backwards red baseball cap on his head, allowing only a few of his copper locks to peek out.

Tightening the arm he had wrapped around her and bringing her closer, Brick inhaled the soft strawberry scent of her auburn hair and a satiated smile found its way to his lips, "I'm glad," he murmured. Suddenly coming to a stop, he turned towards Blossom who sent him a quizzical glance. "Blossom... Can I tell you something?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she chirped. "What is it?" the petite redhead looked at him curiously.

Brick inhaled, taking in a huge breath before answering. "I... I think you're amazing," Brick confessed, clearly uncomfortable in this foreign territory, but he continued "You're the most incredible person I've ever met. And I mean it. Blossom... I love you," he declared.

The other redhead had turned bright red and her eyes were wide as they started watering, "Brick, really?" she whispered, almost afraid this was another one of his little pranks. He nodded and smiled at her sincerely. In that moment, she knew he was genuinely in love with her. "I love you too," she grinned before grabbing a handful of his copper hair and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Sure, the past few months had been absolutely crazy as Blossom juggled her double lives, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. Blossom Utonium, the law student turned personal assistant, had been put through some ridiculous trials, but she never would've met the amazing man in her arms if she hadn't needed a job so desperately. And Rose the Powerpuff Girl had been put through hell and back with the town turning against her and her sisters before they finally lost their powers, but if she hadn't dedicated her life to protecting the town, she never would've met Red and gotten to the bottom of the massive murder plot that had endangered the safety of Townsville.

So, two lives might not be _better_ than one, but they certainly were much more exciting.

...

The end! (Well, maybe not. Do y'all want an epilogue?)

Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you leave a review.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Author's Note: **How crazy is it that I rolled out this entire fic in like 5 weeks, but it takes me 5 months to do the epilogue? I guess that's life for you.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I tried to tie up any loose ends and give a little closure to our favorite couples. From the second snippet onward, a newspaper heading in italics starts each section off.

I hope you like it and do leave me a review!

...

"I should warn you, Brick," the redhead in his arm teased, "I never put out on the first date."

The other redhead looked down at her, smirking, "Believe it or not, Blossy, that's not the reason I'm bringing up you up to the penthouse," his tone took a more serious turn as he motioned for her to enter the elevator.

Blossom sensed this and her eyebrows furrowed in question, "What's wrong?" she asked, stepping in.

"Nothing," Brick responded swiftly. "At least, once you do me a favor, that is." He looked at her expectantly as he punched a button on the elevator's panel.

"Sure, what do you need?" she whispered, her hands gently resting on his forearm. Brick was about to answer when the elevator came to a halt and dinged, signaling the couple that they had reached their destination.

"I'll show you," he murmured as he ushered her into his loft.

"About time you got here, bro," Brick's brunet brother raised an eyebrow as the couple stepped into the foyer.

Blossom looked around the den to see not only Butch and Boomer, but her two sisters as well. Buttercup leaned casually against the wall, a bored expression on her face and Bubbles had her arms interlocked with Boomer's effervescently. Her eyes flickered to that odious painting of HIM and Mojo before looking at her boyfriend quizzically.

"Sorry, traffic," Brick supplied a weak excuse, the smirk on his face revealing otherwise.

"Riight," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "So what exactly did you need?" she asked.

Brick answered instead, "We need to do a little redecorating," he started. Turning towards the gargantuan painting, he frowned deeply. "Starting with that. I've tried to burn it before, but I've since learned those clowns had the paint laced with Chemical X."

"So, what are all of us here for?" Boomer asked curiously.

"It'll take all six of us to get rid of it, won't it?" Blossom surmised from Brick's earlier words. She looked to her boyfriend to see if she was right. He nodded grimly.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Bubbles chirped. She grinned at Boomer, who returned her beam. With a nod, Brick signaled everyone into a battle stance and on three, each superhuman directed a powerful beam of their respective color to the wall.

After the smoke cleared, the wall remained unharmed, but the paint on the large canvas had disappeared completely, leaving it blank. Boomer and Bubbles' eyes glistened at the possibilities the empty canvas held.

Brick grinned, "Finally," he let out a breath of relief. Turning towards the blonds, he said, "I trust you two will make good use of that."

...

_Johnson, Morrison, Morbucks Jailed For Crimes Against City_

"They're getting away pretty easy with life sentences," Brick grumbled as he threw the newspaper down on his desk. He looked up to see his girlfriend, dressed in a formfitting satin blouse and high-rise baby pink skirt, giving him a sympathetic smile before walking over to his side and placing an hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"That's the most they'll get without any evidence of the murders," the lawyer-in-training explained to her frowning boyfriend.

"It's a pity money can't buy justice," the businessman rued, actually half-serious.

"Brick!" Blossom exclaimed, aghast at his slant against the justice system she worked in.

"Kidding," he responded, putting his hands in the air for effect. "Kind of," he muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Blossom to hear.

She simpered, "Well, anyways. How are things here without me?" the redhead asked.

"My new assistants suck. Come back and work for me, babe," Brick demanded with a pout, causing Blossom to giggle.

"As much as I'd _love _to," the petite redhead simpered, "I've got to get to court," she told him as she smoothed out her skirt and grabbed her bag and files off his desk.

"Dinner at eight?" Brick called out to her as she stepped out of his office.

"Absolutely!"

...

_Buttercup Utonium Appointed Townsville Police Commissioner_

Buttercup grinned as she stepped into her new office and not even the puce colored walls could ruin her mood. All of her hard work had finally paid off the moment she had heard the police department had selected her to run it. She had worked so hard for the promotion and it felt amazing to finally have gotten it.

Looking at her desk littered with congratulation gifts and bureaucratic documents, one thing in particular stood out. Her eyebrows furrowed as she approached the bouquet of white lilies with sturdy green stems. She pulled out the card attached to them to see who it was from.

_Butterbabe,_

_Congrats on your promotion. You deserve it. You're definitely the most kickin' cop in this town._

_Meet me tonight at 9?_

_~Your favorite detainee _

Buttercup couldn't help but smile as she held the small note to her chest. She knew who it was from and as soon as she sorted through that giant pile of mail, she knew she was going to pick out her hottest dress tonight.

...

_Boomer Johnson Ties the Knot at Undisclosed Location_

"Do you, Boomer Jonah Johnson, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Boomer grinned at his beautiful blue-eyed bride.

"And do you, Bubbles Brianna Utonium take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Bubbles beamed, her bright eyes sparkling in excitement.

"By the power vested in, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Boomer smiled at his new wife and took a step towards her as he wrapped an arm around her delicate waist and pulled in her into a passionate kiss. The small crowd gathered on the beach around them all stood up and clapped, beaming at the happy couple's union.

Their toes tucked into the cool sand, the waves harmonically crashing in the distance, the moment was absolutely, undeniably perfect.

...

_New Townsville District Attorney Cleaning Up Streets_

"You've slammed how many criminals in the past month?" Brick raised an eyebrow at his beaming fiancee.

"Four hundred and fifty," Blossom grinned in response as she settled into his lap and wrapped her arms around the redhead's strong neck.

"You'll never take a break from fighting crime, will you?" he smirked as she lowered her lips onto his.

"Nope," she murmured in between kisses. Pulling back, she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder and beamed. "Can you believe we're getting married next week?" she looked up at him, letting her gaze flutter to the sparkling diamond on her finger.

"Just one more week of freedom," Brick groaned, his glistening red eyes betraying his words. He looked at his future wife to see that her gaze was now fixed on the wall of his penthouse den.

The wall had once held one of the most awful paintings Brick had ever been forced to see, but Boomer and Bubbles had transformed the blank canvas into a breathtaking family mural. At first, they had painted the three brothers with uncanny likeness, but as the years progressed, the painting had changed as well. When Boomer proposed to Bubbles, he added her in and as the redheads' wedding day drew closer, Bubbles was putting the finishing touches on her sister beside Brick.

Blossom looked back at Brick, but seeing that the sun was starting to set, she slowly untangled herself from him.

"Where are you going?" he groaned as she moved away, well aware that she was leaving for Powerpuff duty.

"Crime never rests, Brick. And neither do I," she said with a little smile before zooming off in a streak of pink.

...

_Butch Johnson Steps Out With Baby Mama_

"I can't believe you read these awful tabloids," Buttercup muttered as she tossed the yellow rag on her boyfriend's face. "The Tribune would never publish garbage like this."

"This is nice picture of you," Butch commented as he craned his neck to examine the paper, deciding to ignore his pregnant girlfriend's rant.

"Butch," she growled dangerously, her green eyes glowing.

He snapped back to reality and quickly tossed the newspaper aside to look at her expectantly. "Yes, babe?" he murmured, his gaze softening at his resplendent (but violent) Buttercup.

"I've got to go on duty," she mumbled, averting her eyes from his tender gaze. Putting a hand on her back for support, she slowly stood up and started waddling out of her office.

Butch supersped in front of her, crossing his arms, "You're on maternity leave. You don't have to work for the precinct right now."

"Powerpuff duty, genius," she narrowed her eyes, becoming increasingly impatient with her boyfriend.

"And hurt my future kid? I don't think so, Butterbabe," Butch chuckled as he took a step closer to her.

"Butch, it's my job," she seethed. "I save people. And you aren't getting in my way," the brunette growled.

"Yes, I am," Butch whispered as he put his arms around her expanding waist. "I'm not letting you get hurt right now. I'll do it for you," he offered gingerly.

"You? Fight crime?" she scoffed, stifling a laugh.

"I'd do it for you," he murmured as he stroked her belly. "And for my kid."

"Butch..." Buttercup's eyes widened, then softened when she sensed his sincerity. "I love you."

"I love you too," Butch grinned before zipping off, leaving a trail of green.

A few moments after he was gone, Buttercup yelled, "Will you get me some pickled marshmallows when you're done?"

...

_J&M Art Department Raises Millions For Charity_

"I love that we paint for a living," Boomer said, engrossed in the Johnson's family mural.

"Me too. I love that we can help people too," Bubbles murmured in agreement. Ever since she met Boomer, all of her dreams had come true. She fell in love, got to pursue art full-time and could reach out and help even more people. Now, there was only one thing missing.

"That's great too," Boomer replied offhandedly. He looked up at his wife and grinned.

"This looks amazing, Boomer," Bubbles said, her eyes filled with awe as she floated back to view their collective painting. Boomer stood on the ground, adding a few finishing touches to Butch and Buttercup's infant daughter while Bubbles admired completed Blossom.

Brick stood in the middle of the painting, his characteristic smirk and casual stance clearly evident. Beside him stood a grinning Butch and an earnest Boomer. Behind Brick was a radiant, confident Blossom; beside Boomer stood an ebullient Bubbles and beside Butch was a tough, but beautiful Buttercup with a little bundle of joy in her arms.

"I like this one so much better than the old one," Boomer grinned.

"Me too," the blonde wife giggled as her gaze flitted to her little niece. She loved that little girl and being an aunt, but the one thing Bubbles wanted now was to become a mother. "Boomer..." she murmured, forgetting his superhearing would pick up on her longing whispers.

"Bubbles, are you alright?" her husband came behind her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I want a baby," she confessed and looked up at him, her blue eyes big.

Boomer grinned, "Me too... Why don't we see if we can do something about that?" he suggested, a devilish look dancing in his eyes.

Bubbles blushed, immediately understanding the implication behind his words, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Johnson."

"Great. Then let's get started."

...

_Mayor Unveils Powerpuff Appreciation Statue In City Park_

"Can you believe we're finally getting the recognition we deserve?" Buttercup shook her head in disbelief as she walked alongside her sisters into the Townsville Park. She clutched her young daughter's hand in her own as she looked behind her to see her husband and his brothers trailing them.

"I'm just happy the town likes us now. And forever," Bubbles beamed as she looked down at her infant son, his golden locks glistening in the sun.

Blossom, her hand resting gently on her swollen belly, smiled at her sisters, "It does feel great, doesn't it?"

While the Powerpuff Girls were almost universally appreciated by the town, it was an unspoken rule that no matter how much of a hassle their double lives were, getting rid of them was never an option. Now that each had a family of their own (granted their husbands could probably take care of themselves), they had children to protect and could never place their defenseless young in the grasp of their desperate enemies.

But days like this, surrounded by the men they loved and the children they bore, along with the people of the town who genuinely appreciated their surreptitious sacrifice, made all of the trouble worth it.

...

And that my dear readers, is the end! Thank you so much for all the support through this! (:


End file.
